


Au pied de l'arc-en-ciel

by Suzuka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Everybody have a partner, Family, Family Feels, Fluffy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Spring challenge 2020, Surprise Ship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka
Summary: Post-Hadès résurrection - Dans les différents Sanctuaires, le printemps est là. On s’aime, on se chambre, on se cajole, on se dispute, on vit tout simplementDéfi du printemps 2020
Relationships: Aries Shion/Libra Dohko, Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Fil rouge

**Author's Note:**

> L’histoire se passe pendant cette première semaine de printemps (donc du 23 au 29 mars).
> 
> Il n’y a rien d’extraordinaire, pas vraiment d’histoire ni de rebondissements. Juste des tranches-de-vie quotidiennes pour nos héros. Des couples, des fraternités, des câlins, des déboires, c’est tout léger et même limite guimauve. A lire sans se prendre la tête. Il y a quelques ship populaires et certains bien moins mais que j’expliquerai (parce que j’aime bien expliquer pourquoi je case untel avec untel).
> 
> Jour 1 : Lundi 23 mars – Couleur Rouge  
> Thèmes respectés : Amour ; Passion ; Colère

_Sanctuaire d’Athéna – Palais du Grand Pope_

Shion finissait de peigner sa longue chevelure pomme. Les dents brossées et la mine convenable, il rejoignit sa chambre en hâtant le pas. Comme il s'y attendait, son compagnon se trouvait là, dans son lit, en train de lire, simplement vêtu d’un fin pantalon blanc. Shion lorgna un peu sur le torse musclé du chevalier de la Balance. Dohko lui paraissait encore plus attirant que dans ses souvenirs d’il y a deux siècles. Comment n’avait-il pas pu tomber sous son charme à cette époque ? Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait fait, mais le contexte n’était pas le plus idéal pour entamer une quelconque romance, et par la suite, chacun d’eux s’étaient entièrement dévoués à la mission confiée par la précédente Athéna. 

− Tu m’as encore attendu ? demanda Shion avec un sourire ravi.  
− Toujours. Pas question de m’endormir sans toi.

Ils se sourirent d’un air entendu et Shion retira sa longue et encombrante robe de Pope sous laquelle il ne portait qu’un fin pantalon de toile, semblable à celui de son compagnon. Il prit bien le temps d’accrocher l’habit à un cintre et de l’envoyer rejoindre ses sœurs dans l’armoire. Ses gestes étaient lents et sensuels. Shion sentait très bien le regard affamé de la Balance dans son dos.

− Shiooooon, gémit Dohko.  
− Toujours aussi pressé, se moqua le Pope en le rejoignant enfin sur le lit. Tu es resté un grand enfant qui ne sait pas attendre.  
− Comment veux-tu que je me retienne quand tu m’offres un tel spectacle ? J’ai déjà la trique.  
− Et bien qu’est-ce que ça sera lorsque j’enlèverai le bas ? renchérit Shion d’un ton langoureux en attrapant les bords de son pantalon  
− Shion, je vais venir avant qu’on ait fait quoi que ce soit. Et mes câlins, d’abord ?  
− Tu as raison. Nous avons passé l’âge de nous sauter dessus comme des félins en chaleur. Commençons par l’essentiel.

Shion grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit et se rapprocha lentement de son amant qui déglutit tout en serrant ses cuisses. Le patriarche du Sanctuaire l’allumait carrément, et après c’était lui le grand gamin ? Un vrai signe de feu, ce Bélier !

− Je te fais de l’effet ?  
− Pas qu’un peu. Mais je veux d’abord mes câlins. Seriez-vous disposé à m’en donner, Ô Grand Pope ?  
− Si c’est demandé si poliment. Viens là, chevalier de la Balance.

Shion s’était assis dans son lit et tendait les bras vers son compagnon qui abandonna immédiatement son livre pour répondre à cet appel. Dohko s’installa à califourchon et vint immédiatement glisser ses doigts dans l’épaisse chevelure verte, provoquant un doux frisson au Bélier. Les deux hommes s’observèrent longuement en clignant rarement des yeux pour ne pas éteindre l’image de leur bien-aimé. Ils souhaitaient se l’imprégner au fond des pupilles, jusque dans leur âme. 

C’était devenu un rituel. Chaque soir, avant que le sommeil ne les emporte, ils avaient besoin de se regarder, se toucher, s’embrasser, se câliner, se dire qu’ils s’aiment. Ils ouvraient leurs cœurs et lisaient dans celui de l’autre. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver avant de faire l’amour ou de dormir. Ils avaient passé trop de temps loin de l’autre. Shion était mort trop tôt, et revenu trop brièvement dans des circonstances compliquées. Alors qu’ils s’aimaient, ils s’aimaient depuis si longtemps, mais leur dévotion et leur mission envers Athéna restaient toujours leur priorité. En ces temps de paix, leur Déesse, dans toute sa bonté, leur avait intimée le souhait de vivre leur vie, de faire du Sanctuaire un lieu harmonieux. L’entente et le bien-être des chevaliers lui tenaient à cœur et ne feraient que les renforcer, plutôt que chacun s’isole dans un individualisme inhumain.

Certains n’avaient donc pas attendu pour prendre du bon temps, et des couples s’étaient rapidement formés. Les « anciens », eux, avaient été bien plus maniérés, plus lents dans leur démarche.

Tout le monde avait été bien occupé avec la reconstruction du Sanctuaire, et Shion, lui, croulait sous des papiers. A nouveau projeté dans son rôle de Grand Pope, il se devait de mettre à jour les dossiers concernant les chevaliers revenus à la vie, relever certaines lois à abroger, et surtout tracer l’histoire des dernières batailles. Saga l’avait d’ailleurs bien aidé. Il était le plus à même de raconter les treize années où il avait été à la place de Shion. Cela avait d’ailleurs permis aux deux hommes de discuter pour effacer les rancœurs passées. Mais Saga ne se montrait pas toujours disponible pour l’assister. Dans son désir de rédemption, Le Gémeau s’activait dans les travaux de reconstruction, dans l’aide aux habitants de Rodorio, dans des services mineurs qu’il rendait à ses confrères avec entrain. Mais également, il renouait progressivement sa relation avec Kanon, son frère jumeau. Les deux hommes avaient beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner et à rattraper ensemble. En somme, Saga était surbooké, donc Shion ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait que cette fois, il avait le temps. Ses dossiers ne s’envoleront pas. Sa vie n’était pas menacée par une entité maléfique quelconque, ni même par un âge trop avancé. Dorénavant, il avait le temps de faire les choses sans se précipiter.

Shion était content. Il avait toujours souhaité que le Sanctuaire ait cette ambiance légère et chaleureuse. La paix était enfin là, et une nouvelle chance leur était offerte.

Au début, avec Dohko, ils se contentaient juste de se parler, quelques minutes par jour, devant une tasse de thé. Shion demandait où en était les travaux, Dohko demandait comment avançaient ses dossiers. Puis ils en sont venus à parler de leurs disciples respectifs, de leur méthode d’entraînement, comment ils les poussaient à dépasser leur limite. La Balance lui raconta également comment il avait pris soin de Mû après sa mort, et Shion n’avait pu retenir des larmes de fierté et de reconnaissance.

− Sous ses airs doux, Mû a une sacrée force de caractère. Il était déterminé et je ne l’ai jamais vu se plaindre. Mais je savais qu’il pleurait dans son sommeil. Je lui chuchotais alors que son maître veillait lui.  
− Merci Dohko. Je ne sais comment te remercier.

Dohko avait mis sa main sur la sienne et lui avait offert un sourire incroyablement séducteur.

− Vis de nouveau avec nous tous, avec moi. On est resté trop longtemps loin de l’autre, Shion. Tu m’as manqué, je veux te retrouver.

A partir de ce moment-là, tout s’était construit plus vite plus eux. Shion s’autorisait à sortir de ses papiers pour rendre visite aux autres, se balader dans Rodorio et saluer ses habitants, mais surtout participer aux entraînements. Il souriait de voir Dohko mettre une branlée à tous ces jeunots en duel d’arts martiaux. Malgré le cosmos gigantesque de certains et les gros bras d’autres, le chinois était le meilleur au corps-à-corps. Même Aldébaran volait dans l’arène, et ne parlons pas de Shaka qui s’avérait bien boudeur et réclamait son droit de faire appel à son cosmos. Shion ne fit pas long feu également face à un tigre déchaîné et en pleine forme.

− Est-ce que tu me donnerais des leçons ? avait demandé Shion étendu par terre, le dos en compote.  
− Qu’est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ?  
− Du temps.

Ils s’étaient souri, complices. Ils n’étaient même pas encore en couple qu’ils se comprenaient déjà sans même se parler. D’ailleurs, leur petit manège n’avait pas échappé à leurs confrères qui les sifflaient, surtout Aphrodite et Milo en fait. Mais malgré ça, ils avaient quand même pris le temps de se retrouver. D’abord comme des collègues, puis comme des amis, des confidents, des amoureux puis des amants. Leurs baisers avaient d’abord été chastes, leurs rendez-vous nocturnes complètement platoniques. Tout dans la lenteur. Ils avaient le temps devant eux. Ils n’étaient pas comme ces jeunes encore marqués par leur vie courte arrachée puis rendue et qui ne perdaient pas un instant pour profiter de cette nouvelle chance. Eux, ils avaient déjà vécu bien longtemps. Ils savaient qu’être patient pouvait rendre le résultat plus exquis. Et ce n’est donc qu’au bout de plusieurs semaines qu’ils s’unirent enfin, non sans se délester de ce rituel qui leur rappelait qu’ils étaient ensemble et qu’enfin ils pouvaient s’aimer.

Dohko continuait de fixer Shion. D’une main, il peigna légèrement les longues mèches vertes puis il lui massa doucement le crâne. Le Bélier ronronna de bien-être, lui-même caressait le dos de son partenaire du bout des doigts.

− Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Dohko.  
− La routine. Le bureau, les papiers, le dos en vrac.  
− Tu veux un massage pour te détendre ?  
− Ce n’est pas de refus. Et après, je te fais une petite séance de réflexologie.  
− N’importe quoi qui vienne de toi.

Ils s’embrassèrent longuement, simplement, juste leurs lèvres l’une contre l’autre, leurs bras enroulés autour du corps de l’être aimé, leur poitrine collée et leur souffle partagé.

− Je t’aime Dohko, chuchota Shion, son front contre celui de son compagnon.  
− Je t’aime Shion.

Ils aimaient se le dire et se le répéter chaque jour de cette nouvelle existence. Juste deux mots qu’ils avaient tu pendant deux siècles alors qu’ils leur arrachaient les lèvres. Qu’importe les évènements à présent, il n’était plus question de se quitter, plus question de se cacher. Ils voulaient vivre comme des hommes, se retrouver comme un couple normal. Shion renversa doucement Dohko sur le lit pour continuer ses embrassades sur les lèvres, la mâchoire puis la gorge de son amant qui soupirait de plaisir.

− Doucement, Shion.  
− Tu es bien excité ce soir, mon amour.  
− La saison, sans doute. Le printemps, la renaissance, les petites fleurs. Et je t’aime tellement, Shion.  
− Je peux calmer tes ardeurs avant mon massage.  
− Si tu veux.

Les deux hommes n’éteignaient la lumière qu’un long moment après s’être retrouvés. Ils ne passaient que peu de temps ensemble la journée, aussi ils avaient besoin de rattraper toutes ces heures le soir et une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils alternaient entre cajoleries, discussions dans les bras l’un de l’autre, embrassades, ébats torrides. Parfois même ils aimaient sortir se promener dans les jardins, main dans la main, les soirs où la pleine lune les éclairaient. Ils finissaient par s’allonger dans l’herbe pour s’embrasser, faire l’amour et se câliner encore. Il leur arrivait de s’endormir là, à même le sol, enlacés, se réchauffant dans les bras de l’autre. Qu’importe leur lit, du moment qu’ils étaient ensemble.

− Tu ne nous trouves pas niais ? demanda Shion qui maintenant appréciait les mains expertes de son compagnon sur son dos endolori.  
− Pas plus que Kanon qui écrit des poèmes à son « juguounet chéri », se moqua gentiment Dohko. J’aimerai bien voir la tête de Rhadamanthe quand il les lit. Je suis sûr qu’il se force à sourire pour ne pas le vexer.  
− Ce doit être épique en effet.  
− Même Saga trouve son sens de la poésie douteuse alors qu’il vante chaque fait et geste de son jumeau.  
− C’est normal, c’est des jumeaux. Deux moitiés que j’ai séparés dès le plus jeune âge.  
− Shion, gronda légèrement Dohko.  
− Je sais Dohko, je sais. J’en ai discuté avec Saga et il comprend très bien. Il m’est reconnaissant d’avoir abrogé nombres de ces stupides lois tyranniques. C’est le mieux que je pouvais faire. Soi-disant qu’une image harmonieuse affaiblirait la réputation du Sanctuaire qui s’en trouverait immédiatement attaqué. Connerie ! Notre Déesse et nos chevaliers ne sont pas si faibles, et l’intégrité physique et mentale est source de pouvoir. Comment n’ai-je pas pu m’en rendre compte avant ?  
− C’est le passé, Shion. Athéna dirait qu’au lieu de geindre sur nos erreurs, nous devons faire en sorte de les réparer, comme le fait Saga, et même DeathMask. Enfin, Angelo.  
− Heureusement que j’ai quelqu’un pour me le rappeler.  
− Mon vieux bouc serait-il sénile ? se moqua Dohko.  
− Tu veux savoir ce qu’il va te faire le vieux bouc ? l’avertit Shion. J’ai peut-être des trous de mémoire mais je me souviens très bien de tes points faibles.  
− Ah non, Shion. Pas ça.

Les deux hommes chahutèrent dans le lit, se battant comme des gamins. Shion essayait de chatouiller Dohko mais se fit lamentablement plaquer sur le matelas. Le tigre ébouriffait sans retenu sa longue chevelure qu’il peinait à démêler chaque soir. Shion réussit à se retourner. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Dohko pour reprendre le dessus et coincer ses poignets. Avec sa langue, il taquina l’oreille, ce qui fit rire son amant qui se débattait. Bien vite, le lit fut complètement défait et les deux bicentenaires en tombèrent, complètement essoufflés et en rire.

− Tu ne crois pas qu’on a passé l’âge pour ça, pensa Shion.  
− Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait un âge limite.  
− Pas faux.

Ils souriaient bêtement, comme des bienheureux, juste contents d’être ensemble. Sans même se regarder, leur main se trouvèrent et leurs doigts s’entrelacèrent. Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent dans le calme, où l’on entendait seulement leur respiration ample s’estomper progressivement. Puis les deux hommes, toujours au sol, tournèrent la tête pour se regarder.

− On a fichu le lit en l’air.  
− J’ai la flemme de le refaire, geignit Shion.  
− C’est peut-être l’occasion pour nous de tester notre petit fantasme, proposa Dohko.  
− Ce soir ?  
− Je voulais attendre ton anniversaire la semaine prochaine, mais c’est une bonne occasion. Tu n’as pas envie ?  
− J’en ai envie chaque soir.  
− Je savais que tu étais insatiable.  
− C’est à cause de toi, ça. T’es trop bien foutu.  
− Vous n’êtes pas mal non plus, Grand Pope, sourit la Balance en se rapprochant pour tâter la poitrine de son amant.  
− Ne commence pas maintenant. Tu vas me donner trop faim et on n’aura pas le temps d’arriver à notre première destination.  
− Alors qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? 

Dohko se redressa subitement, entrainant Shion avec lui qui, une fois debout, l’embrassa en le tenant par la taille. La Balance répondit avidement au baiser en passant ses bras autour du cou de sa tendre brebis. Décidément, il ne se lasserait jamais d’une telle allégresse. Il ne quitterait plus jamais Shion, pour rien au monde. Il l’aimait à en mourir. Par moment, son cœur ne supportait pas les émotions qui l’envahissaient, et il commençait à pleurer. Les yeux brillants de son compagnon lui informaient qu’il était dans le même état. Ils s’essuyèrent mutuellement leurs larmes avant de s’embrasser à nouveau.

− Je t’aime Shion, répéta-t ‘il.  
− Je t’aime Dohko.

Ils s’étreignirent fortement en se caressant le dos, puis la main de Shion glissa jusqu’à son derrière qui vibra.

− On y va ? proposa Dohko de plus en plus impatient.  
− Les autres risquent de ne pas apprécier.  
− Montrons leur ce qu’est l’expérience.  
− Comme si on avait plus d’expérience qu’eux, se moqua Shion.  
− Quoi qu’il en soit, ils n’oseront pas sermonner leurs aînés.  
− Je me méfierais de certains si j’étais toi. Shaka est sans gêne. Milo n’a pas la langue dans sa poche. Camus déguise ses remarques derrière des mots qu’il pense être le seul à comprendre. Angelo ne connaît pas la politesse. Aiolia nous tuera du regard. Mû lui-même ne se gênera pas si Kiki entend ce qu’on va faire.  
− S’ils entendent, ça rend la chose encore plus excitante.  
− Et après c’est moi l’insatiable.  
− Ce n’est pas ma faute, se justifia innocemment Dohko. Le printemps, le beau temps, les petites fleurs, ça booste ma libido.

Dohko se rapprocha de Shion pour se pelotonner contre lui.

− Et puis, je t’aime à la folie, mon agneau, rajouta le chinois.  
− Moi aussi, mon tigrounet.  
− On régresse là. On va devenir encore pire que Kanon, rit Dohko.  
− Y a encore de la marge. Tu sais ce que Kanon regarde comme série ?  
− Non, mais tu vas me dire ça sur le chemin.

Ils quittèrent le palais, leur bras enroulé autour de la taille de l’autre, en parlant gaiement, jusqu’à leur première destination.

*~**~**~*

_Sanctuaire d’Athéna – Temple des Poissons_

Aphrodite pénétra son logis après un dernier soin à sa roseraie et son jardin de plantes médicinales. Il calculait tout selon les cycles lunaires afin d’obtenir la meilleure floraison possible. Outre sa spécialité dans la botanique, c’était aussi une passion et une mission primordiale pour le Sanctuaire qui souffrait d’un manque de médecin. Au final, ses connaissances en poisons et remèdes faisaient de lui à la fois un assassin et un soignant.

Dans son temple, une désagréable odeur se dégageait. Alors qu’il était de si bonne humeur, il vira vite au rouge en voyant son visiteur avachi sur son canapé sans même avoir pris la peine d’enlever ses chaussures, en train de mater une émission quelconque à la télévision, mais surtout en train d’empester son salon.

− Fait pas te gêner, grogna Aphrodite.  
− Bonsoir à toi aussi, répondit simplement l’autre chevalier en tirant sur sa cigarette.  
− Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas fumer ni dans mon temple ? Ni aux alentours. Tu vas abîmer mes cultures.  
− Pas la peine d’en faire un foin. Tes pâquerettes ne vont pas faner comme ça. Et puis, en toute honnêteté, j’en ai rien à carrer de ton jardin.  
− Tu seras bien content le jour où tu seras malade ou blessé.   
− Je préfère encore crever que bouffer des plantes. J’suis pas une vache moi.  
− Visiblement, le Cocyte te manque. Je me ferais une joie de t’y renvoyer.

Les deux chevaliers se toisèrent. Cette bataille visuelle dura plusieurs seconde avant que le fumeur ne sorte une boite de sa poche et y écrase son mégot dedans.

− Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, maugréa le visiteur. Ça bousille ton charme.  
− Tu sais où tu peux te le foutre mon charme.  
− Franchement Aphro, j’ai éteint ma clope, alors pourquoi t’es encore en colère ?  
− Arrête de me prendre pour un con, Angelo.

Le chevalier du Cancer soupira et se leva pour se rapprocher de l’homme qui partageait sa vie depuis leur résurrection. L’italien ne niait pas avoir été attiré par la beauté de son pair, mais ce qu’il avait découvert en commençant à sortir avec lui l’avait mis au dépourvu. Il avait bêtement cru qu’Aphrodite serait un compagnon tendre et romantique, gracile, voire même soumis à son tempérament plus rustre. Mais il n’en était rien. Le chevalier des Poissons que tout le monde connaissait n’était qu’un leurre. Même sa beauté ne semblait plus aussi légendaire quand il redevenait l’homme qu’il était réellement. Sans maquillage, sans artifice, sans regard aguicheur. Il restait attirant, mais comme chacun d’eux, ni plus, ni moins. Et sa virilité reprenait le dessus, ne faisait plus de doute sur son sexe, alors qu’en comparaison, Mû était naturellement efféminé.

− Ça fait des mois qu’on sort ensemble et je reste encore pantois de te voir comme ça, alors que tu es resté le même devant les autres. Putain, on est en paix. Tu ne peux pas montrer ton vrai toi à tout le monde au lieu de leur mentir ? Ça m’évitera d’être déboussolé quand on se retrouve seuls.  
− Mon pauvre petit crabe, on se sent perdu ? le nargua le douzième gardien.  
− Me parle pas comme ça, poisson pourri, pesta ledit crabe.  
− Pour répondre à ta question, je te rappelle que, paix ou pas paix, nous nous devons de garder notre vigilance accrue en cas d’attaque. Il n’y a pas qu’Hadès ou Poséidon qui puissent être hostiles à Athéna. J’ai l’impression que nombre de chevaliers l’ont oublié tellement c’est la débandade. On fricote, on fait la fête, on se détend, on bâcle les entrainements. Même la garde d’élite de notre Déesse se ramollit dangereusement, et ça n’a l’air de choquer personne.  
− Ce qui me choque, moi, c’est que celui qui a la rumeur d’être le plus ramollo est justement le plus consciencieux. Jamais tu lâches ta vigilance. Jamais tu te trahis devant les autres.  
− Pour tromper ses ennemis, il faut d’abord tromper ses alliés.

Tous sans exception, lui compris, croyaient qu’Aphrodite étaient réellement soucieux de son apparence. Un combattant moyen et superficiel. Ils avaient été trompés par ses armes, les roses, par sa beauté artificielle qu’il montrait à tous, et aussi par ses talents de comédien. Seul le Pope était dans la confidence. Autrefois, Angelo comprenait mal comment un mec en apparence aussi délicat pouvait être un assassin. Si lui et Milo tuaient ouvertement et radicalement, Aphrodite manœuvrait différemment. Il séduisait ses proies, leur récoltait des informations, puis il les tuait dans le plus grand calme, au moyen du poison de ses roses, sans même laisser de marque sur sa victime. Et s’il devait se débarrasser des preuves, ses roses piranhas se chargeaient de faire définitivement disparaitre le corps et les indices de son passage.

Aphrodite endossait donc le triple rôle d’assassin, soignant et espion. Personne n’aurait cru qu’il puisse être aussi indispensable, et surtout pas Angelo qui jugeait trop vite.

Dans l’intimité, l’élégant chevalier des Poissons redevenait juste Sweyn, un jeune homme appliqué, cultivé, un peu distant, bien en accord sur ses principes et qui n’hésitait pas à vous faire savoir lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait. Non, il ne passait pas des heures sous la douche ou à s’admirer. Non, il n’était pas un narcissique, ni une commère, et il ne faisait pas des soins du visage quotidiennement. Il n’était pas non plus un fou du sexe. Ses désirs se situaient dans la moyenne des hommes. Et surtout, il n’empestait pas la rose à outrance, mais bien une odeur masculine, neutre. Son masque de beauté n’était que professionnel, et Angelo était l’un des seuls à connaître le vrai Aphrodite.

D’abord surpris, Angelo s’était même demandé si c’était ce qu’il voulait vraiment. Mais ses expériences au lit avec lui était vraiment exaltante. Aphrodite n’était pas spécialement romantique, ni egocentrique, mais plutôt soucieux de donner du plaisir à son partenaire. C’était assez agréable d’être vraiment à deux dans un ballet érotique, à la fois spectateur et acteur, pour un résultat exquis où on en redemande. Il était resté pour cette raison, mais également parce qu’il s’habituait à la personnalité d’Aphrodite qu’il trouvait finalement plutôt admirable. Il avait lui-même l’impression de changer à son contact. Il devenait plus respectueux à mesure qu’il tombait amoureux. Il se pliait aux règles dans le temple des Poissons, mais il aimait bien, de temps en temps, provoquer le gardien, juste pour voir ce visage courroucé qu’il se plaisait à adoucir par la suite avec des baisers.

− Aphro, j’ai envie de passer mes nuits avec toi. Franchement, je t’aime Aphro. Mais tu veux pas quitter ton temple le soir à cause de tes cultures, et tu m’empêches de fumer à proximité. Je fais comment, moi ? Et ne me dis pas d’arrêter. J’ai besoin de mes clopes. J’ai pas envie de m’en passer pour le moment.

Aphrodite sourit. Il aimait bien lorsque son compagnon lui disait ouvertement ses sentiments. Lui aussi avait été surpris par Angelo. Il n’était pas aussi rustre qu’il n’en donnait l’air, du moins avec lui. C’était même le plus romantique d’eux deux, le plus généreux sur les mots doux, alors que lui parlait peu. Mais il savait transmettre ses sentiments à sa manière.

− Viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Aphrodite l’emmena jusqu’à la cuisine où il alluma la hotte aspirante.

− Tu peux fumer là. Laisse toujours ta cigarette dessous et souffle la fumée dedans.  
− T’es sûr ? demanda Angelo.

Aphrodite sourit encore avant de poser sa tête sur l’épaule de son compagnon.

− Merci de venir jusqu’ici le soir. Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de passer la nuit avec toi. Comme tu fais le déplacement, je suppose que je peux bien faire quelques compromis.

Angelo releva la tête du Poisson pour pouvoir l’embrasser mais ce dernier le repoussa doucement avec sa main.

− Ah oui, c’est vrai, se souvint Angelo.   
− Navré, mais cette haleine de tabac me débecte. Vraiment, je ne peux pas t’embrasser pour le moment.  
− Je vais me brosser les dents.  
− Je t’attends dans la chambre.

Cela faisait un moment qu’Angelo avait rapatrié sa brosse à dent et d’autres affaires de toilettes au douzième temple. Il passait presque toutes ses nuits ici. S’il avait râlé, au départ, de se taper bien des marches le soir en le retrouvant et le matin en se rendant aux arènes, il était toujours fidèle au rendez-vous. 

Il avait commencé à sortir avec Aphrodite pour des raisons d’attirance physique. Il avait juste demandé à son confrère « tu veux qu’on sorte ensemble ? », et le suédois avait juste répondu « d’accord », d’un ton neutre. Leurs sentiments étaient venus ensuite, après bien des disputes. Ou plutôt, Angelo était revenu vers le dernier gardien chaque fois qu’il avait pété un câble, pour quelle raison que ce soit. Il faisait subir sa mauvaise humeur à Aphrodite qui restait incroyablement calme. Il accueillait ses colères avec neutralité et maturité. Il donnait son avis, parfois des conseils. Ça l’avait énervé que ce mec qui jouait les midinettes devant les autres soit en fait un homme dont la sagesse égalait celle de Shion, sans qu’il n’en devienne barbant façon Shaka et son fanatisme débordant.

Parfois, Aphrodite se mettait en colère aussi, comme ce soir. Blasé de son impartialité, Angelo avait fini par découvrir ce qui le mettait hors de lui. Saboter son travail par exemple, ou disgracier les arcanes du chevalier des Poissons. Mais pour le rendre fou, Angelo devait lui parler comme s’il était réellement homme coquet, voire chétif. Aphrodite l’avait déjà giflé un jour qu’il insistait un peu trop avant de le jeter hors de son temple avec sa simple force physique, lui interdisant tout retour tant qu’il ne se serait pas sincèrement excusé pour cette insulte. Angelo avait mis quelques jours à comprendre « son attitude hystérique ». Les autres le traitaient bien de la sorte, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s’amuser lui aussi ?

− Quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux, je ne joue pas, Angelo. Nous deux, c’est du vrai, et j’aimerai que tu respectes ma personne. Sinon, ça ne sera pas possible entre nous, avait mainte fois expliqué Aphrodite.

Angelo avait râlé, encore, avant de se remettre en question. Et aussi parce qu’Aphrodite lui manquait et qu’il n’en dormait plus. Ses attentions, ses sourires, ses bras qui s’enroulaient autour de lui le soir, il en avait besoin autant que ses clopes. Depuis cette petite rupture, leur couple était beaucoup plus harmonieux, chacun s’adaptant à l’autre. Les autres lui posaient parfois des questions sur sa vie intime avec le « très séduisant mais probablement nombriliste Poisson ». Angelo clamait haut et fort que c’était bien évidemment lui, le mec, qui portait la culote et dirigeait leur couple. Aphrodite ne s’en offusquait pas. Il était même plutôt amusé par les bobards qu’il racontait et que les autres croyaient. Cela renforçait sa couverture.

Sa toilette et son hygiène buccale terminés, Angelo rejoignit Aphrodite qui l’attendait assis sur son lit, dans un simple boxer, un livre posé sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête, sourit et posa son ouvrage avant de tendre les bras. Angelo ôta son haut puis s’approcha de lui. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du suédois et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le cou blanc de son compagnon qui frémit. Aphrodite les allongea tous les deux sur les oreillers, et ils restèrent ainsi, blottis l’un contre l’autre, à se consoler mutuellement. Il y avait tellement de choses qu’ils souhaitaient oublier. Leur passé d’orphelin douloureux, leur entrainement difficile, leurs crimes qu’ils expiaient lentement dans cette nouvelle vie, leurs souffrances pendant les guerres, ou bien au Cocyte. Les yeux fermés, Aphrodite lui caressait le dos pendant qu’Angelo embrassait tendrement la mâchoire, la gorge, l’épaule et la clavicule de son compagnon. Puis les deux hommes se redressèrent pour s’installer face à face. Ils s’embrassèrent amoureusement, leurs doigts perdus dans la chevelure de l’autre. Parfois ils se touchaient, parfois ils faisaient l’amour, parfois ils se contentaient juste de s’embrasser avant de s’endormir côte à côte.

− J’ai envie de toi, ce soir, chuchota Angelo en caressant la joue de son compagnon du dos de la main.  
− Moi aussi.

Ils allaient s’embrasser encore lorsque qu’un cri retentit. Ce ne fut que le premier d’une longue série qui se poursuivit une bonne partie de la nuit.

*~**~**~**

_Les Enfers – Temple de la Wyverne_

Posté devant la demeure de son compagnon, sac sur son épaule, Kanon terminait une conversation télépathique avec son jumeau avant de pénétrer le temple où l’attendait Rhadamanthe.

− _Pas d’embûche sur la route ?_ demanda Saga inquiet.  
− Mais non, tout le monde me connait maintenant.  
− _Tu n’oublies de bien te brosser les dents. Et ne mange pas trop de sucre._  
− Saga, j’ai presque trente ans, lui rappela le cadet.  
− _Et si ça se passe mal, tu rentres. Le temple des Gémeaux t’est toujours ouvert._  
− Un peu ouais. C’est chez moi.  
− _Tu m’appelles quand tu veux._  
− Mais oui, mais oui. Allez, je te laisse. J’ai envie de profiter de mon jugeounnet chéri avant d’aller dormir. Et tu ferais bien de t’occuper un peu de ton homme aussi. Il a l’air d’une humeur de chacal en ce moment. On dirait qu’il a ses règles.  
− _Kanon_ , gronda l’aîné. _J’ai été de garde la nuit dernière et occupé toute la journée. Je suis déjà fatigué, je n’ai pas envie de te sermonner maintenant pour ton langage._  
− Oups, désolé. Va te reposer alors. Bonne nuit Saga.  
− _Bonne nuit Kanon. Je t’aime petit frère. On se voit vendredi pour l’anniversaire de Mû._  
− Je t’aime aussi grand frère. A vendredi.

Kanon réussit enfin à couper la conversation. Vraiment, il adorait son jumeau et le voir se soucier de la sorte le rendait vraiment heureux. Mais bon, à l’instar des oisillons qui finissent par quitter le nid, il y avait aussi une autre personne avec qui il souhaitait passer du bon temps.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée et le silence dans le temple l’informa que Rhadamanthe devait déjà dormir. Kanon ne retenait jamais son emploi du temps, mais il devait sans doute officier à son tribunal tôt demain matin pour s’être couché tôt. Bon tant pis. Pas de galipette ce soir, mais juste une nuit blotti contre lui, ce qui n’était pas une mauvaise option non plus. 

Kanon déposa ses affaires et sortit les DVD qu’il avait prévus de visionner pendant son séjour sur les heures de travail de Rhadamanthe. Il passa ensuite par la salle de bain avant de rejoindre la chambre. Le juge dormait bien là, torse nu, son visage bien plus paisible qu’au naturel. Même s’il avait conscience que c’était juste ringard, Kanon le regarda un peu avant de s’allonger à ses côtés. Il s’approcha doucement pour ne pas perturber son sommeil. Délicatement, il passa ses bras autour de la taille robuste de son amant et cala sa tête tout près de son épaule. Malgré ses précautions, Rhadamanthe bougea un peu. En tant que guerrier et homme en permanence sur ses gardes, son sommeil était léger et facilement perturbable. Kanon sut qu’il l’avait réveillé lorsqu’il sentit un bras entourer ses épaules.

− Bonsoir mon amour, chuchota Kanon en embrassant le torse de Rhadamanthe. Désolé de te réveiller. Dors.

Rhadamanthe répondit par un simple son avant de se détendre complètement et se rendormir, rassuré maintenant que son compagnon se trouvait près de lui.

*~**~**~*

**Fil rouge** : bien qu’il existe plusieurs significations, on retiendra ici la légende japonaise romantique le fil rouge du destin, qui consiste en un fil invisible qui sort de l’auriculaire et nous relie à notre âme-sœur (en gros). 


	2. Coeur d'or

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 2 : Mardi 24 mars – Couleur orange  
> Thèmes : Famille ; enthousiasme ; sarcasme  
> Bonus : Poneys

_Les Enfers – Temple de la Wyverne_

Son cerveau déjà embué à la nicotine, Rhadamanthe ouvrit quand même son troisième paquet de cigarettes de la journée. Quoi de plus agréable de s’enfumer les poumons juste devant son temple. Une brillante idée pour cette merveilleuse journée ! Y avait pas à dire, il était l’homme le plus chanceux du monde.

− Je l’aime à en crever, pestait-il en tirant sur sa clope. Il est beau, sensuel, plein d’imagination, et tellement intelligent. N’importe qui tomberait sous son charme.

Inspirer. Expirer. Rhadamanthe ne prenait même pas le temps de sortir la tige de ses lèvres. Il consumait le mégot en un temps record, insufflant le tabac et toutes les substances nuisibles qui l’accompagnaient, et exsufflant de grands nuages de fumée. Il était en joie. Son compagnon était venu lui rendre visite pour plusieurs jours avec une série de DVD qui semblait franchement intéressante et qu’il ne cessait de regarder depuis son arrivée, harmonisant sa demeure d’une joyeuse candeur. Ça faisait tellement plaisir à voir.

Rhadamanthe jeta le mégot et alluma une autre cigarette. Inspirer. Expirer. Nicotine. Peut-être devrait-il se servir un petit apéro, même s'il était trois heures de l'après-midi. Et alors, les anglais ne sont-ils pas réputés pour tout faire trop tôt ? Un bon whisky en plein milieu de l’après-midi, qui est-ce qui trouverait ça étrange ?

Le cendrier étant rempli, Rhadamanthe jeta son mégot au sol puis se risqua à pénétrer dans son temple. Comme il s’y attendait, de joyeuses voix toute mielleuses l’accueillirent. C’était tellement agréable, ce tintement aigu qui lui vrillait les oreilles et lui ferait vomir des arcs-en-ciel. Kanon avait des goûts invraisemblables, mais c’était ce qui faisait son charme. Le juge aimait tout chez lui, même cette extravagance digne d’un garçonnet de quatre ans, et surtout le fait qu’il l’ignore complètement alors qu’il passait derrière lui avec son haleine de chacal. Il ne tilta pas non plus lorsque le blond se rendit au bar au beau milieu de la journée. Kanon était concentré sur sa série. Il prenait tellement tout ce qu’il faisait à cœur. Un vrai bourreau de l’excellence, mais aussi des cœurs, enfin surtout du sien. Rhadamanthe avait vraiment une chance inouïe de partager sa vie avec lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas le déranger dans son activité ludique et son visionnage éducatif. Il échangerait quelques paroles et câlineries avec son Gémeau lorsqu’il aurait fini d’enchainer les épisodes de son chef-d’œuvre.

Rhadamanthe ressortit dehors avec son verre contenant une grande rasade de whisky et un nuage d’eau. Sur la terrasse, il tira sur une nouvelle cigarette tout en sirotant son verre. Ses tympans victimes de joyeux acouphènes lui donnèrent des pensées positives. Il sortit de sa poche une boîte de calmants conseillés par son psychiatre en cas d’urgence. Le juge avait entièrement confiance en ce médecin. Après tout, il avait pris en charge son beau-frère pendant treize longues années avec un succès évident. Saga était maintenant débarrassé de sa double entité maléfique, après bien des crimes et un décès par suicide. Le meilleur psy du monde !

Il avala trois comprimés d’un coup avec une bonne rasade de whisky puis tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Un vertige le prit mais il se ressaisit vite. Ce n’était surement pas à cause de l’alcool et du tabac, ces anxiolytiques naturels et inoffensifs. Inspire, expire, Rhadamanthe balança son troisième mégot sur le sol et lutta contre une nausée qui lui montait dans la gorge. Probablement le repas de midi constitué de chips et de soda, très nourrissant après une longue matinée à juger des âmes. Kanon et lui s’étaient mis d’accord pour départager les tâches, mais la cuisine ne semblait pas le fort du gémeau qui engloutissait nombre de produits industriels au goût transformé mais certainement pas malsain pour le système digestif. C’est pas comme si son garde-manger contenait des aliments frais et produits sans la moindre substance douteuse. 

Bon, la cuisine n’était pas le fort de Kanon, mais il excellait dans tellement d’autre domaine. Au lit par exemple, surtout quand il boudait parce qu’il voulait dominer de temps en temps. Quelle audace cette prise d’initiative ! Rhadamanthe était réjoui d’être sur la même longueur d’onde avec son amant, même s’il devait se faire ceinture lorsqu’il refusait de répondre à aux exigences de son prince capricieux. 

Kanon se montrait souvent intraitable lorsqu’il avait une idée en tête. Il le savait, Saga gâtait trop son cadet, et voilà le résultat. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Lui-même ne comptait pas ses dépenses pour faire plaisir à Eaque. Ce dernier n’abusait pas du tout de lui, même lorsqu’il le rackettait en le traitant de _« méchant grand-frère. Minos est gentil, lui. »_. Ça, c’était bien son petit−frère. Il savait ce qu’il voulait, et c’était pareil avec Kanon. Le Gémeau était incroyablement doué pour vous convaincre. Ses yeux de chaton étaient un tel délice à admirer qu’il en gracierait toutes les âmes qu’il jugeait en les envoyant à Elysion. Pour sûr que les Dieux jumeaux apprécieraient d’avoir de la compagnie.

Rhadamanthe n’avait pas la moindre objection à l’idée de se faire prendre par Kanon. Il n’était juste pas prêt. Son postérieur ne lui avait pas donné le signal. Peut-être que si un jour, s’il passe avec brio une coloscopie, il répondrait peut-être aux exigences de son amant. En attendant, c’était niet ! Et s’il n’arrivait plus à s’asseoir sur son siège de juge ? Il aurait l’air bien con !

Il devait penser positif. Son compagnon était là, avec lui depuis cette nuit. La vie lui avait permis de trouver son âme-sœur, la personne en adéquation parfaite avec son mode de vie. Juste parfait ! Sa seule inquiétude, que Kanon se lasse de ses refus et qu’il décide d’aller tremper son biscuit ailleurs. Il évoquait souvent un ancien collègue flutiste sensible et délicat. Probablement un homme très charmant.

− Moi vivant, JAMAIS, explosa la Wyverne en explosant son verre vide dans son poing.

Non, il n’accepterait pas que Kanon aille voir ailleurs. Question de fierté ou autre chose. Non, probablement de la fierté. Rhadamanthe n’était évidemment pas comme tous ces couples d’une mièvrerie aussi grande que la série que visionnait Kanon depuis son arrivée.

− Rhada, mais qu’est-ce qui te prends de crier comme ça ? Tu vas réveiller les morts, railla Eaque qui avait quitté son temple pour le rejoindre.  
− Elle est bien bonne celle-là, Eaque. Je m’effondre de rire, répliqua stoïquement Rhadamanthe en piquant une nouvelle cigarette dans son paquet.  
− Ça se voit en effet. De toute façon, personne ne comprend mon humour, bouda le plus jeune.

Rhadamanthe, la bouche pleine de fumée, ne répondit pas. Probablement qu’il avait raison. Eaque était si drôle qu’il méritait de monter un spectacle one man show. Un artiste né. C’était bien son petit frère qui tirait actuellement une gueule de six pieds de long. Il pourrait sans doute faire un effort en tant que grand frère. Avoir l’air amusé, faire… Comment on appelait cette grimace déjà ? Un sourire ? Comment on faisait ça déjà ? Son troisième frère pourrait peut-être lui donner un tuyau. 

Leur aîné totalement fiable qui laissait tout le boulot de son tribunal à son compagnon. Minos qui utilisait ses pouvoirs contre des spectres de bas rang, juste pour rigoler. Il se servait sans demander dans sa réserve de thé et il abusait de la serviabilité de Sylphide qui était son subordonné, pas le sien. Mais il avait raison. Après tout, ils étaient frères et pouvaient tout se partager, non ? Un homme aussi peu formel que Minos, qui souriait comme un psychopathe et effrayait encore plus des âmes déjà condamnée à l’enfer, aurait très certainement des conseils à lui prodiguer. 

En parlant du loup, ou plutôt du Griffon, Minos s’approcha également d’eux et enlaça Eaque par derrière, dans un câlin fraternel non désiré.

− Mais qui vois-je qui fait la tête ? Je vais devoir utiliser mon arme ultime, claironna le norvégien.  
− Minos, lâche-moi, se débâtit Eaque. Et non, ne fais pas ça. Pas de guilis. C’est bon, je fais plus la tête.  
− Oh, t’es pas drôle.  
− Tu veux rire. Je suis le plus drôle de vous tous !  
− Sauf quand tu veux pas jouer avec moi, bouda cette fois Minos, à se demander qui était le plus âgé.  
− T’es qu’un tortionnaire, Minos. Va te faire soigner.  
− Rhada, chouina encore l’aîné en tirant le bras de la Wyverne. Tu entends, notre petit-frère me parle mal. C’est devenu un voyou.  
− Allons Minos. C’est l’âge, ça va lui passer.  
− Mais vos gueules ! Arrêtez de me traiter comme un enfant. Je suis un adulte et je ne suis pas votre petit-frère.  
− On sait, tu n’es que notre demi-frère, mais ça change rien pour nous, renchérit Minos.  
− Mais bordel, on est né dans trois pays différents. Bon d’accord, aux temps mythologiques, on était frère, mais c’est fini ça. On a plus en rien en commun aujourd’hui. J’ai vécu plus de vingt ans sans voir vos tronches et je repartirais volontiers pour les cent prochaines années.  
− Le pire est arrivé, Rhada. Il nous renie.  
− C’est l’âge je te dis. Ça va passer.  
− Vous me rendez fous. Quand c’est pas l’autre, c’est vous.  
− Ne lance pas les sujets qui fâchent, gronda Rhadamanthe. Tu sais ce qu’on en pense de ton amant de chevalier d’Athéna.  
− Pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas en couple avec lui, protesta Eaque.  
− En couple, amis, c’est pareil. Tu fricotes avec la concurence, et moi, Rhadamanthe, en tant que juge mais aussi en tant que grand frère, je ne l’accepterai jamais.  
− Non mais regardez qui parle ! Déjà, je ne suis pas ton petit-frère. Et ensuite, rappelle-moi qui s’est amouraché d’un faux chevalier dédoublé d’un marina qui a déserté son poste pour revenir chez Athéna.  
− C’est justement parce qu’il n’a pas de réelle attache qu’il est fiable, expliqua Rhadamanthe.  
− Je ne sais pas si c’est réellement rassurant, commenta à son tour Minos. Tu n’as pas peur qu’il aille encore voir ailleurs ?  
− Kanon, me quitter ? Voyons, mais c’est inconcevable.

Rhadamanthe avait répondu sans être vraiment convaincant, comme s’il ne croyait pas lui-même ce qu’il racontait. Minos avait bien remarqué qu’il s’était tendu à sa remarque. Pris de stress, l’anglais s’empara d’une autre cigarette.

− Tu nous empestes avec tes clopes, railla Eaque. Je sens l’odeur jusque chez moi.  
− Isole tes portes et tes fenêtres, répondit simplement Rhadamanthe. J’ai besoin de nicotine pour me calmer.  
− Mets des patchs et arrête cette merde.  
− Eaque, ton langage, releva Minos avec moquerie car il savait que son jeune frère n’aimait pas qu’on le traite comme un enfant.  
− Je m’inquiète en tant que petit-frère. Qui viendra me border si tu tombes malade ? reprit Eaque à l’adresse de Rhadamanthe.  
− Tu joues les frangins quand ça t’arrange. Et depuis quand je te borde ?  
− Tu n’as qu’à demander à ton chevalier d’or de s’en charger, provoqua Minos, faisant exploser Rhadamanthe.  
− Moi vivant, JAMAIS. Eaque, dorénavant, je viendrais te border TOUS les soirs.  
− Trop aimable, répondit Eaque blasé de la tournure de cette conversation. Et je répète que je ne sors pas avec lui. Quand il reste ici le soir, il dort dans le salon.   
− Moi je n’ai pas ce genre de soucis avec Rune. Loyal, sur place, si rigide que personne ne l’approche à part moi, et en plus il me fait mon travail, mon lit et mon thé.  
− Mais il couche pas, finit le Garuda.  
− Comment tu connais ce mot, toi ? gronda Rhadamanthe. C’est ce chevalier de pacotille qui t’apprend des choses malsaines ?  
− J’ai vingt-deux ans, bordel ! explosa Eaque.

Minos était rassuré que la conversation avait vite tourné et que le sujet de l’absence de rapport très intime avec son compagnon soit évité. Eaque avait raison mais il travaillait sur ça. Il réussirait à mettre Rune dans son lit et à lui donner du plaisir, foi de Griffon. Pour le moment, il avait juste envie de taquiner encore un peu ses deux sanguins de frère. C’était si facile de les faire sortir de leurs gonds. Et il fallait croire, au vu du nombre de mégots et des débris de verre, que Rhadamanthe était déjà bien échauffé avant leur arrivée.

− Que je l’y prenne à te pervertir, prévint le blond qui n’en démordait pas, très impliqué dans son rôle de grand-frère. Il verra de qu’on ne s’en prend pas ainsi à un spectre du Grand Seigneur Hadès, qui plus est si c’est mon petit frère.  
− Laisse-moi gérer ma vie.

Le ton montait entre les deux juges, si bien que Minos se décida à intervenir. 

− Allons Rhada, tempéra Minos. Je pense qu’il faut faire confiance à notre petit Eaque.  
− Je ne suis pas petit. Je suis même plus grand que toi, je te signale, précisa le Garuda.  
− Tu as raison, je vais lui faire confiance. C’est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, ironisa Rhadamanthe. Exactement comme lorsque nous l’avons laissé affronter le Phénix. C’était une excellente décision, effectivement. Je nous applaudis.  
− Pas la peine de rappeler de ce genre de chose, railla Eaque qui digérait encore mal sa défaite.  
− On ne ressort que plus grandit de nos échecs, relativisa Minos.  
− Et n’en rajoute pas toi ! C’est pas la peine de jouer les aînés sages. On sait que tu es le plus tordu de nous trois.  
− Rhada, Eaque.

Ignorant totalement le sarcasme évident de Rhadamanthe et les critiques d’Eaque, Minos passa chacun de ses bras autour des épaules de ses frères pour qu’ils se rapprochent tous les trois dans un câlin fraternel.

− Tu fais quoi là, Minos ? demanda l’anglais.  
− Arrêtons de nous quereller. Vous savez à quelle période on est ? C’est le printemps, le soleil, les petites fleurs…  
− Qu’est-ce que ça change aux enfers ? coupa Eaque. Le paysage ne change jamais.  
− Et de toute façon, je déteste cette saison. Les prés en fleurs et les gens heureux.  
− Tu es allergique ? supposa immédiatement Minos. Parce que tout le monde aime le printemps.  
− Bon, où tu veux en venir ? s’impatienta Rhadamanthe.  
− Tout ça pour dire que rien ne devrait entacher notre bonne humeur.  
− Mais je suis d’excellente humeur, signifia la Wyverne d’un ton qui contractait avec ses paroles. Ça se voit, non ? Mon petit-ami a fait un doigt au Sanctuaire et à son jumeau pour venir me rendre visite. Je sautille de joie.  
− Depuis quand tu es devenu aussi sarcastique, Rhada ? demanda Eaque nullement convaincu.  
− Moi, sarcastique ? Eaque, je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi à ton grand-frère.  
− Ne recommence pas avec ça. Je ne suis pas…  
− Eaque, le coupa Minos en passant un bras autour du cou du plus jeune. Si nous laissions Rhada profiter de son chéri. Viens chez moi boire quelque chose. Tu vas me raconter comment ça se passe avec ton chevalier d’Athéna.  
− Fais-lui cracher le morceau, s’obstina Rhadamanthe sous l’œil noir du benjamin.  
− Va te faire mettre, Rhada !  
− J’irai me faire mettre, oui. Un jour peut-être, quand mon derrière sera prêt.  
− Quand ton… s’estomaqua Eaque. Bref, et toi Minos, je croyais que tu n’avais plus rien à boire chez toi. Ni thé, ni café, même pas du sirop.  
− Ah oui, c’est vrai. Rhada, tu peux me filer du blé ? demanda le blanc sans gêne. J’ai dépensé tout le mien dans des accessoires.  
− Je veux pas savoir quel genre d’accessoire tu as acquis. Et non, je ne te donnerai pas d’argent.  
− T’es radin, Rhada, bouda à nouveau Minos. J’espère que tu seras généreux pour mon anniversaire demain.  
− T’as passé l’âge de recevoir de cadeaux. Et maintenant, fichez-le camp.  
− Plus aucun respect pour ses aînés, se désola Minos en exagérant l’effet dramatique dans sa voix.  
− Viens chez moi, Minos. J’ai ce qu’il faut pour nous restaurer, lui dit Eaque.  
− En voilà un petit frère attentionné, sautilla le norvégien euphorique sous l’œil exaspéré des deux autres.  
− Je demande mon droit de nier tout lien familial avec toi, répliqua le Garuda blasé.  
− Allons, sous tes airs grognons, je suis sûr que tu aimes bien quand on te couve, dit gaiement Minos en s’éloignant du temple de Rhadamanthe en trainant Eaque avec lui.  
− Non.  
− Il veut faire le grand. C’est mignon.  
− Ta gueule, Minos.

Quand ils furent suffisamment loin, Rhadamanthe soupira. Enfin un peu de calme. Il réalisa qu’il n’avait plus allumé de cigarette depuis plusieurs minutes. Quoiqu’il en dise, la visite de ses deux frères l’avait distrait et il n’avait plus pensé à s’enfiler des kilos de nicotine pour se détendre. On ne choisit pas sa famille, mais le juge n’était pas si insatisfait de la sienne. Ses frères et lui étaient très différents mais complémentaires. Le dévergondé, l’impartial et l’orgueilleux. Ils formaient un sacré trio qui s’appréciaient bien plus que qu’ils laissaient entrevoir. Beaucoup de spectres se méprenaient sur leur relation. Certes, ils avaient des avis différents et des comportements qui les exaspéraient les uns les autres, mais ils s’aimaient réellement, comme des frères, et ils donneraient sans hésiter leur vie pour sauver l’autre. 

Lors de la dernière guerre, Rhadamanthe et Minos avaient été très éprouvés par la mort d’Eaque contre Ikki du Phénix. Et de là était né un sentiment de surprotection que le Garuda réfutait. S’il avait pu voir les larmes silencieuses du Griffon qui avait serré son cadavre contre lui, et la colère du Wyverne qui avait détruit bien des rochers sans jamais se calmer. Dorénavant, ils ne laisseraient plus leur petit-frère prendre des risques, même s’ils le savaient puissant.

Qu’avaient été les sentiments de Minos après que lui-même avait péri de la main de Kanon ? L’aîné n’en parlait jamais. Il se cachait toujours derrière son sourire lascif et son attitude désinvolte. Mais Rhadamanthe n’était pas dupe, ce n’était qu’une façade. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt. L’anglais ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression. Lui-même était déjà sous tension. Quoique, il se sentait mieux maintenant. Les idiots, ils avaient vraiment réussi à le faire décompresser. Les répliques affectueuses de Minos et les moues adorables d’Eaque lui avaient presque donné le courage d’affronter l’immonde série de Kanon.

Tiens, il avait arrêté d’être sarcastique. C’était probablement mieux.

Rhadamanthe rentra dans son temple et vint s’asseoir lourdement sur le canapé à côté de son compagnon toujours focalisé sur le dessin animé bien trop coloré. Mon petit poney. Même un enfant trouverait ça abrutissant. Si les yeux et les oreilles pouvaient vomir, il déverserait des arc-en -ciel dans tout son temple.

− Te revoilà. Tu veux que je remette depuis le début ?  
− Je veux pas voir cette merde.  
− Rhada, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Je croyais que ça t’intéressait.  
− J’ai menti. Je veux pas regarder ça. Qu’est-ce que tu lui trouves à cette série ? J’ai mal aux yeux rien que de voir toutes ces couleurs. Et ces étalons impubères qui se croient les plus forts avec leurs petites ailes me font penser à Pégase. Ça m’énerve.  
− Tu marques un point pour la comparaison avec Pégase.  
− Qui c’est qui t’a donné ça ?  
− Ikki.  
− Le Phénix ! s’étrangla Rhadamanthe. Il l’a piqué à son frangin ?

Il imaginait plus le si pur Shun regarder ce genre d’animation d’une mignonnerie cauchemardesque.

− Non, c’est bien les siens. En fait, il a une voix dans cette série. Il double un méchant.  
− Le Phénix ? Il est allé dans un studio pour doubler un personnage de dessin animé ?  
− Ça explique pourquoi il arrive toujours en cours de bataille.  
− Et le fumier t’a convaincu que cette série était géniale.  
− Tu n’aimes vraiment pas Ikki, remarqua Kanon.  
− Il a tué Eaque.  
− Et moi je t’ai tué. C’est après moi que tu devrais avoir les glandes.  
− J’ai baissé ma garde parce que tu n’avais plus d’armure. Je suis responsable de ma défaite.  
− Tu n’admettras jamais que j’étais plus fort que toi, sourit le Gémeau amusé par la mauvaise foi de son partenaire.  
− Jamais.  
− Je suppose que c’est à moi de te montrer à qui tu as affaire.

Kanon coupa net le téléviseur et vint se placer à califourchon sur son compagnon surpris.

− Tu ne veux plus regarder tes arcs-en-ciel sur sabots ?  
− Il y a quelque chose d’autre que je veux chevaucher maintenant.  
− Kanon… Si tu veux vraiment être le dominant… Je suppose… Enfin, je veux bien essayer…

Rhadamanthe était aussi rouge que les tulipes du printemps. Kanon se retint de rire, ne voulant pas blesser la dignité de son amant. Il appréciait l’effort du juge de passer outre sa fierté pour lui faire plaisir. Bon sang, il aimait vraiment cet homme. Ses sentiments avaient commencé dans un feu d’artifice lorsqu’il s’envoyait en l’air avec Rhadamanthe. Tenir l’anglais si près de lui pour son attaque finale avait fait réagir son corps, et ce n’était pas la faute de l’adrénaline. Il avait vraiment senti une extase, courte et brutale, le submerger avant qu’ils explosent ensemble. Cette sensation étaient toujours présente à sa résurrection et ne l’avait jamais quitté.

Les mains sur les épaules de Rhadamanthe, Kanon se rapprocha pour coller son front contre le sien.

− Ne te force pas. Je ne te quitterai jamais même si tu ne veux pas, lui confia le bleu. Je t’aime, Rhadamanthe.

Une émotion intense parcourut le blond. Cette fois c’est sûr, il allait vomir des arcs-en-ciel. Il retourna la situation et poussa Kanon dos sur le canapé pour s’installer à son tour sur lui et l’embrasser avec effervescence.

− Je t’aime aussi, idiot, dit-il entre deux baisers.

Ils s’embrassèrent encore un peu, du moins jusqu’à ce que Kanon repousse soudainement son amant, la mine dégoutée.

− Rhada, tu empestes la clope et l’alcool. T’as pas un peu abusé ?  
− Putain, on était bien là et tu casses l’ambiance.  
− Désolé, mais ça me répugne. Va te brosser les dents.  
− Et toi remets ta série débile. S’il faut des poulains tout colorés pour te rendre plus mielleux et reprendre où on en est resté, alors j’accepte de regarder un épisode avec toi.   
− C’est vrai ? Génial ! s’enthousiasma Kanon en rallumant le téléviseur. Tu vas voir, ce n’est pas si mauvais.  
− Ça, j’en doute pas. Je suis sûr que c’est extraordinaire, répliqua Rhadamanthe redevenu sarcastique

Fâché d’avoir été interrompu, Rhadamanthe se plia quand même aux exigences de son compagnon. C’était vrai qu’il avait un peu abusé. Il commençait même à ressentir les effets des calmants. Peut-être devrait-il envoyer Sylphide chercher des patchs la prochaine fois. 

En attendant, il allait se farcir ce chef d’œuvre qui serait probablement gâché l’horrible voix de ce chevalier Phénix. L’anglais était persuadé qu’il était mauvais acteur. Oui, il ne l’aimait définitivement pas.

*~**~**~*

_Village de Rodorio_

Seiya se rendit dans une auberge où travaillait sa sœur. La jeune fille avait choisi de poursuivre le quotidien qu’elle connaissait depuis plusieurs années, et elle ne souhaitait pas abandonner l’homme qui l’avait recueilli, soigné et avait été si bon avec elle. Surtout que son père adoptif se faisait vieux, fatigué et aurait bien du mal à entretenir son commerce sans aide.

Seika était heureuse. Elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, et malgré les mauvais souvenirs de sa vie d’orpheline, de son long et difficile périple pour se rendre jusqu’en Grèce dans le but d’y retrouver son petit frère, elle se jugeait chanceuse. Aujourd’hui, Seiya siégeait principalement au Sanctuaire où il était traité comme un héros. Athéna lui avait intimé le droit de reprendre une vie normale, loin des combats. Elle était prête à financer ce qu’il fallait pour que lui et Seika ne manquent de rien. Mais la volonté de Pégase continuait de brûler en Seiya. Les multiples guerres et ses blessures ne l’avaient pas découragé. A la moindre mission, il se portait immédiatement volontaire, content de découvrir du monde et de se défouler un peu. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais. 

Le grand Pope Shion avait bien cerné son tempérament. Le Sanctuaire était censé être un lieu méconnu de la plupart des hommes. Pour éviter que Seiya ne fasse trop de bruit, on lui avait désigné un binôme, un chevalier de bronze comme lui qui souhaitait se rendre utile au Sanctuaire malgré son rang relativement bas. Il souhaitait également devenir plus fort, donc quoi de mieux que de côtoyer le légendaire chevalier divin.

− Grande sœur, appela Seiya en pénétrant dans l’auberge.  
− Seiya, bienvenue, s’extasia la jeune fille. Tu es revenu de ta mission au Mexique ?  
− Oui, trois fois rien. Franchement, je n’avais pas besoin de me faire accompagner. Tiens, je t’ai ramené un souvenir, dit-il en tendant un petit cadeau à sa sœur.  
− Il me semble que tu ne pars pas pour faire du tourisme, rit Seika.  
− Tu parles comme Jabu, gémit Seiya.   
− Il ne te quitte plus.  
− Pour mon plus grand malheur.  
− Allons, je suis sûre qu’en fait, tu es content qu’il soit là, sourit Seika.

Seiya rougit. Il était vraiment heureux d’avoir retrouvé sa sœur, mais il était assez gêné de remarquer qu’elle n’avait rien perdu de sa capacité à comprendre tous les états d’âme de son petit frère.

− Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en détournant la tête.

Seika pouffa en servant une boisson à son jeune frère. Elle qui craignait de retrouver un autre garçon après tant d’années. Seiya avait la carrure d’un homme, mais il était bien resté son cadet énergique, optimiste et expressif. Quoiqu’il fasse, il ne parvenait pas à cacher ses sentiments.

− Invite-le un de ces jours. J’aimerai bien le rencontrer.  
− Certainement pas. Et si tu lui plaisais ? Comme on se ressemble.  
− Tu es jaloux de ta propre sœur ? demanda Seika amusée.

Seiya détourna davantage la tête. Depuis quelque temps, il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par l’autre poney. Jabu était devenu son confident depuis que ses traites d’amis l’avaient tous rabroué sur le sujet des filles. Toute une histoire qui remontait à la fin des combats.

Seiya se sentait bien au Sanctuaire. Il n’avait plus tellement envie de remettre les pieds au Japon, source de biens mauvais souvenirs, et de Miho qui le collait avec un peu trop d’insistance. Et puis, il était heureux de retrouver les ors et d’enfin discuter tranquillement avec eux, comme avec Aiolia, et surtout Aiolos. Il aidait à la reconstruction du Sanctuaire sous les ordres de Marine qui l’y forçait en le trainant par la peau des fesses. Bien qu’elle soit maintenant bien moins puissante que lui, l’Aigle n’avait pas cessé d’être autoritaire avec son disciple qui la fuyait, la queue entre les jambes, terrifié par son courroux.

Seiya rétorquait aujourd’hui qu’entre une harceleuse comme Miho, une peste comme l’était Saori avant que le cosmos doux d’Athéna lui fasse retrouver la bonté qu’elle était censée incarner, la sévérité de Marine et la férocité de Shaina, il était définitivement vacciné avec les filles. Il s’était confié à Shiryu, outré car sa Shunrei était juste parfaite. Il s’était confié à Hyoga, outré car sa maman était juste parfaite. Il s’était confié à Shun, choqué car toute personne en ce monde était dotée d’une gentillesse plus ou moins prononcée. Il s’était même confié à Ikki, qui s’était d’abord moqué de sa feminophobie, puis outré aussi car sa défunte amie Esméralda était juste parfaite. En désespoir de cause, il avait fini par se confier à Jabu qui l’avait écouté. 

C’est ainsi qu’il avait commencé à passer plus de temps avec Jabu. Seiya, en apparence sûr de lui, portait beaucoup de poids et la licorne se montrait suffisamment attentif et désintéressé pour qu’il ose se confier. A vrai dire, c’était plus facile avec lui qu’avec ses frères d’armes qui avaient combattu à ses côtés. Jabu possédait un regard neutre extérieur. Seulement, Seiya appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie, sa main amicale qui se posait sur son épaule et ses conseils plutôt sages. Il n’avait jamais imaginé Jabu comme ça. 

Avait-il la moindre chance avec lui ? La licorne était galant et même un peu charmeur avec la gent féminine. La probabilité qu’il s’intéresse à lui était minime, mais comme toujours, Seiya misait sur ce faible pourcentage. Que ce soit dans son rôle de chevalier ou même dans sa vie privée, il n’abandonnait jamais. Il séduirait Jabu, même si cela devrait lui prendre des années.

− Si tu veux me le prendre, il faudra que tu m’affrontes, grande sœur, dit alors Seiya en souriant.

Seika lui sourit en retour. Son frère ne la menacerait jamais, mais il savait défendre ce qui était cher à son cœur. Même s’il ne possédait de véritable atout intellectuel, il avait d’autres énormes qualités qui faisaient de lui un garçon exceptionnel. Elle était tellement fière de lui.

− Je crois que tu ne devrais pas rester ici alors. Propose-lui quelque chose.  
− Bonne idée, allons nous entrainer ensemble.  
− Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça. 

Seika regarda l’horloge, ennuyée. C’était bientôt l’heure de son rendez-vous quotidien avec un homme qui la courtisait timidement et qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. Seulement, c’était encore tôt pour en parler à son frère. 

Sans grande surprise, Seiya se montrait intransigeant envers les hommes qui s’approchaient de sa sœur. Ichi avait laissé tomber, peu désireux de se recevoir un météore de Pégase. Mais cet homme-là, il avait commencé à venir dans cette auberge peu après la résurrection des chevaliers. Lui-même avait été ramené à la vie, alors qu’il ne le souhaitait pas. C’était une âme en peine, le cœur brisé, qui s’était assis et avait demandé à boire l’alcool le plus fort que possédait l’établissement. Au lieu de ça, Seika lui avait servi un café avec une part de gâteau qu’elle faisait elle-même, en précisant que c’était la maison qui offrait. L’homme, ou plutôt le chevalier, n’avait rien protesté. Il semblait réellement au fond du gouffre. Il avait bu la boisson, gorgée par gorgée. Seika avait deviné qu’il pleurait, mis elle l’avait laissé extérioriser sa peine. C’était encore trop tôt pour lui parler. Depuis, il venait chaque jour demander un café et une part de gâteau. Petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à parler.

C’était un bel homme, à peine plus âgé qu’elle, sensible et cultivé, et également un excellent mélomane. Au départ, il refusait de sortir son instrument, car il lui rappelait la femme qu’il avait éperdument aimé au point d’avoir voulu trahir son devoir et aller à l’encontre du cycle de la vie et de la mort. Touchée, Seika avait versé quelques larmes avant de lui dire que sa dame devait assurément souhaiter son bonheur. De plus, elle savait par Seiya que le monde des morts était maintenant bien moins épouvantable qu’autrefois, et qu’elle avait dû trouver la paix. Mais surtout, elle lui avait dit que sa tristesse était normale, que le deuil d’une personne chère était long et difficile, mais qu’il ne devait pas se renfermer sur lui-même, mais bien partager ses émotions pour l’aider à mieux les gérer.

Quelques temps plus tard, il ramena son instrument et joua. C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour la remercier de son empathie. Seika avait été séduite par la beauté du morceau qui exprimait toute la mélancolie de son client, mais aussi son nouvel espoir. Sa musique ramena du monde dans l’établissement, au plus grand bonheur du gérant. Le patron voulut lui offrir sa consommation quotidienne en échange de ses prestations musicales, mais le chevalier refusa un quelconque dédommagement. Dorénavant, il consacrait sa vie à jouer pour les vivants, et non pour les défunts, sans demander quoique ce soit.

− A quoi tu penses, grande sœur ? Pourquoi tu souris ?  
− Hein ? Oh, à rien. Juste que j’étais heureuse d’être à nouveau avec toi.  
− Moi aussi. J’y vais. Je vais aller bastonner ce charmeur de Jabu. Je repasserai bientôt te voir.   
− Fais attention à toi. Et merci pour le cadeau.

Ils s’étreignirent et Seiya quitta l’établissement. Dans les rues, il croisa un chevalier qu’il connaissait bien puisqu’ils avaient combattu ensemble contre Hadès, le juge Rhadamanthe et le spectre du Sphinx. Orphée de la Lyre, en simple habit civil, son instrument dans sa main, lui fit un signe de tête et le dépassa. Seiya lui rendit son salut avant de se précipiter vers le Sanctuaire, sans se rendre compte que le chevalier d’argent se dirigeait vers l’auberge où travaillait sa sœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cœur d’or : se dit d’une personne bonne et généreuse. Je n’ai pas trouvé de dicton/expression avec le couleur orange, donc j’ai opté pour celle-ci. On y retrouve le « or » de « orange ».
> 
> Note de l’auteur : Merci d’avoir lu  
> Je me suis éclatée à faire interagir les juges qui ici sont frères (donc pas de Miaque cette fois). Désolée si c’est un peu OOC. Je rappelle que l’ambiance de cette fiction est simplette et légère, et j’aime bien imaginer Rhadamanthe en frère poule aussi (à ce rythme, on va pouvoir bâtir un poulailler).  
> L’ami d’Eaque que les autres suspectent qu’il soit son amant n’est pas révélé volontairement. Vous le saurez en tant voulu. Vous pouvez juste exit Shion/Dohko/DM/Aphro que nous avons déjà vu dans le premier chapitre.
> 
> J’espère que vous avez apprécié les interactions entre Seiya et sa sœur qu’on ne retrouve pas tant que ça. Je suis la première à oublier cette pauvre Seika qui est présentée comme ça, comme un cheveu sur la soupe et qu’on avait tous oublié depuis les premiers épisodes. Même Seiya n’y pense pas tant que ça pendant ses batailles, tellement que j’en viens à me demander si l’auteur lui-même ne l’avait pas oublié. Quoiqu’il en soit, je n’avais pas du tout idée de supposer un Orphée/Seika. L’idée m’est venue en écrivant. Paix à Eurydice qui est un personnage que j’aime beaucoup aussi.
> 
> Paix aussi à Henry Djanik, décédé en 2008, le doubleur d’Ikki en VF qui a effectivement doublé un méchant dans la série Mon petit Poney (merci au JDG pour cette information). On critique la VF, mais j’ai grandi et découvert la série avec les voix françaises des héros qui ne sont pas si mauvaises (les personnages secondaires, c’est autre chose).


	3. Rire jaune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 3 : Mercredi 25 mars – Couleur jaune  
> Thèmes respectés : Joie ; énergique ; jalousie ; lâcheté (un peu)  
> Bonus : Chevaliers d’or

_Sanctuaire d’Athéna - Arènes_

Ce matin-là, les chevaliers d’or se rendirent à l’entrainement en trainant les pieds. Tous arboraient une gueule enfarinée, typique d’une personne qui n’avait pas assez dormi. Ils s’assirent lourdement sur les gradins, démotivés. Aucun d’eux ne souhaitait descendre faire la démonstration de ses talents. Chacun espérait que d’autres collègues seraient en bien meilleure forme pour commencer la pratique. Seulement, force est de constater que la chevalerie dorée n’était pas au mieux de sa forme. Ralentis avec des cernes clairement visibles, aucun d’eux n’avait fermé l’œil de la nuit.

Mû ne cessait de se donner des tapes sur ses joues pour se maintenir éveillé. Il avait déjà bien du mal à dormir au Sanctuaire à cause du bruit. L’agitation de jour comme de nuit différait bien de sa tour à Jamir, perdue dans les montagnes. Le Bélier songeait de plus en plus à demander une retraite temporaire dans ce lieu si calme qu’il n’aurait pas besoin de boucher les oreilles de son jeune disciple toute la nuit pour s’éviter des questions embarrassantes.

Aldébaran s’était emmené plusieurs thermos avec lui afin de couvrir convenablement sa dose de caféine. Malheureusement pour lui, en voyant cela, les autres s’y sont jetés dessus, ne lui laissant qu’une ridicule dose pédiatrique.

Saga s’appuyait contre le dossier des estrades, à défaut de pouvoir poser sa tête l’épaule de son jumeau qui se la coulait douce aux Enfers depuis quelques jours. Le premier gémeau songeait vraiment à emménager temporairement chez son beau-frère pour gommer sa fatigue accumulée, mais il n’était pas tellement convaincu que Rhadamanthe apprécie qu’on le squatte ainsi. Et cette initiative ne plairait sans doute pas à son compagnon non plus. Dommage, il en aurait profité pour se faire dorloter par son frère qui lui manquait déjà. Visiblement, les Enfers se préparaient à quelques festivités et Rhadamanthe était plus tendu que jamais. « Sans mauvais jeu de mot », lui avait précisé son frère par message télépathique en se fendant la poire. Kanon ne changerait jamais avec ses drôles de blagues, mais Saga l’aimait comme ça. Il mettait de l’ambiance au troisième temple quand il était là.

Angelo braillait qu’il allait personnellement se charger des responsables de leur nuit d’insomnie.

− Un ptit séjour au Yomotsu Hirasaka, bonne idée n’est-ce pas ? Ça leur fera des vacances, et à nous aussi par la même occasion, ne cessait de vociférer l’italien qui enchainait les cigarettes.  
− Ta gueule, Angelo, grogna Aiolia qui s’était installé la tête sur les genoux d’Aiolos.  
− Toi ta gueule, maudit matou. Je vois que tu as trouvé un esclave pour te caresser les poils. Me regarde pas comme ça, Aiolos. Tout le monde sait que les chats se prennent pour nos maîtres. Je déteste ces bestioles.

Pour toute réponse, Le lion cracha comme le félin qu’il représentait puis se cala davantage dans le giron de son aîné qui n’en menait pas large non plus. Aiolos alternait entre phase de sommeil bref et de réveil brusque. Pour son plus grand malheur, ses treize longues années de décès n’avaient eu aucune incidence sur son besoin de sommeil actuel. Il avait espéré qu’après tout le temps perdu, on lui accorderait une grande marge avant de retrouver cette chose merveilleuse et typiquement humaine : la fatigue. Le Sagittaire avait de plus en plus l’impression d’avoir été arnaqué dans sa résurrection. Son corps avait vieilli, tandis que celui de Shion avait rajeuni. Foutus Dieux ! Maintenant qu’il s’approchait physiquement de la trentaine, il n’avait plus l’énergie et la fougue de ses quatorze ans. Sa seule consolation, c’est qu’il restait le grand frère qu’Aiolia admirait. Et ça, ça n’avait pas de prix. Et aussi le fait que ses hormones n’entraient pas systématiquement en ébullition à la vue de certains beaux mâles et que ses temps d’érection s’étaient tout de même largement allongés. Il s’en serait bien voulu d’être précoce avec son jeune amant.

Aphrodite s’était emmené de quoi s’offrir une mine convenable. Il pestait contre les responsables du vacarme nocturne qui s’en étaient donnés à cœur joie deux nuits d’affilée. Le poisson baragouinait que du sommeil en retard aurait forcément un impact sur sa beauté et qu’il préférait tartiner sa peau de pêche plutôt que d’apparaître cerné devant ses confrères. Angelo levait les yeux au ciel en le regardant faire. C’était justement en se transformant en œuvre d’art qu’il mentait à tout le monde.

Le calme était de mise entre les chevaliers d’or. On n’entendait que les railleries d’Angelo et les ronflements de Milo qui se servait du bras de Camus comme d’un doudou. Le maître des glaces ne protestait pas de la proximité de son frère d’arme, ayant l’habitude que Milo pénètre sans autorisation dans la sphère intime des gens. Ou plutôt, il avait abandonné l’idée de l’en dissuader. Parfois, il le sermonnait, mais aujourd’hui il n’en avait pas le courage de le repousser. Même lui avait bien du mal à masquer son épuisement et son agacement. Qu’il ne puisse pas dormir était une chose, mais le vacarme infernal qui avait résonné dans le Sanctuaire ces deux dernières nuits l’avait empêché de se concentrer. Il n’avait pas pu avancer ne serait-ce qu’une page de son livre. Du retard dans son sommeil et dans ses lectures, il n’y avait rien de pire pour transformer ce chevalier froid et impartial en un homme exécrable qui critiquait à tout va et sans y mettre les formes, lui d’habitude calme et avec un vocabulaire riche.

− Aucun respect pour nous. Quand on est pas foutu de se retenir, on s’isole, où au moins on prévient les voisins qu’il va y avoir du bordel, afin qu’ils puissent anticiper l’achat de boule quies. Mais non, c’est trop leur demander. Et nous, on doit subir leur séance de baise. J’ai du mal à croire que ces chauds lapins font partie de la garde d’élite d’Athéna. J’aurais honte à leur place. Ils devraient s’exiler, disparaître à jamais, et qu’on ne voit plus jamais leur sale gueule. Et ce maudit Pope avait érigé des _Crystal wall_ autour d’eux pour qu’on ne puisse pas les interrompre. Ça les gênait même pas d’avoir des spectateurs. Dépravés, va. Il n’y a que l’enfer de la luxure pour vous. Ouvrez un bordel et faites pas chier vos voisins. Et faites ça loin, le plus loin possible de nous.  
− Euh, Camus, tu es sûr sue tout va bien ? demanda Shura presque choqué par l’avalanche de venin qui sortait de la bouche de son voisin.  
− Je suis français. Râler, ça fait partie de ma culture.  
− Je vois.

Malgré ses cernes, Shura s’en sortait assez bien par rapport aux autres. Il avait été de garde sur la seconde partie de la nuit, et donc il s’était couché très tôt en conséquence. Le concert de cris et de gémissements avait commencé aux alentours de minuit. Il était un des rares à s’être offert le luxe de six heures de sommeil d’affilée. Il aimerait bien descendre dans l’arène, mais personne ne semblait suffisamment réveillé pour l’accompagner dans des exercices ou des duels. Enfin si, il y avait Shaka. Le chevalier de la Vierge semblait aller bien lui aussi. Installé dans sa position habituelle, en lotus et yeux fermés, il avait l’air en osmose avec les éléments et dans un état de méditation profonde. Shura n’osait pas le déranger. Quelqu’un qui laisse un pigeon lui déféquer dessus sans même bouger un petit doigt ne serait sans doute pas content d’être interrompu. C’est ce que tout le monde croyait, jusqu’à ce que sa sainteté ne tombe gracieusement en avant, son beau minois étalé sur le sol un étage plus bas. Les autres grognèrent du bruit qu’il venait de faire, et Shura comprit alors que Shaka n’était en fait pas du tout en train de méditer.

− Et il est où, notre sauteur de mouton attitré ? brailla encore Angelo. J’espère qu’il n’est pas en train de s’offrir une grasse matinée. Je me ferai un plaisir de le tirer de ses draps de soie pour en découdre avec lui.  
− Il va encore te mettre une branlée, stipula Aiolia.  
− Ta gueule, chaton !  
− Angelo, ton langage, gronda le Sagittaire qui bouchait les oreilles plus si chastes de son cadet.  
− Rah, ça va Aiolos. Il en a entendu d’autres, et j’ai passé l’âge de me faire sermonner.  
− J’aime jouer à saute-mouton, marmonna Milo visiblement perdu au milieu d’un rêve.

Leur énergie était enterrée plus bas que les enfers, et certains jalousaient les chevaliers en rut des deux dernières nuits. Même le vaillant Saga reconnaissait qu’il serait parfaitement incapable d’une telle prouesse avec son amant, et le fougueux Scorpion s’était mis en défi de faire pareil, n’en déplaise à son compagnon. Quant à l’impétueux Lion, il boudait après le sien qui s’était refusé à calmer ses pulsions nocturnes. Entendre deux hommes prendre leur pied à quelques mètres de lui avait réveillé ses propres hormones. Il fallait dire qu’un rien l’excitait. Quitte à ne pas dormir, autant prendre du bon temps lui aussi. Mais impossible de convaincre son amant. Il s’était donc contenté de son poignet, le faisant aujourd’hui souffrir d’un manque de sommeil, de frustration et d’une tendinite des deux bras. Journée de merde !

− Bonjour les enfants.

Les chevaliers foudroyèrent le nouveau venu qui semblait aussi pimpant qu’un enfant le matin de noël.

− On est pas des mômes, vieux croulant, grommela Angelo.  
− Allons mon petit. Tu vas te fatiguer à râler comme ça de bon matin.  
− La faute à qui, balance obsolète ? répliqua Camus.  
− Oh non, Camus. Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’un adorable chérubin comme toi m’agresse aussi.  
− Et comment ça se fait que vous soyez en forme ? Le mouton avarié possède un remède magique ? poursuivit Aiolia sous le regard choqué de son ainé.  
− Mais mon minet, la chair de ma pelote de laine est toujours fraiche et bonne à déguster.  
− Aaargh, je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de détails sur mon vénéré, très ancien et sénile maître, frissonna Mû.  
− Mon agneau, Shion avait justement l’intention de s’occuper de ton éducation sexuelle avec démonstration en direct.  
− N’avez-vous pas honte, vicieux ancêtre ?  
− Shaka, un angelot tel que toi ne devrait pas avoir de tels mots.

Les vannes sur les âges respectifs des deux camps se poursuivirent. Dohko encaissa avec le sourire l’ensemble des boutades de ses confrères, nullement contrarié par les « dément », « défraichi » ou encore « fossile », alors qu’à l’inverse les ors ne supportaient pas qu’on les traite comme des enfants.

Il venait encore de passer une merveilleuse nuit avec Shion. Et malgré son manque de sommeil, rien ne pouvait drainer sa joie de vivre et son énergie. Il était le plus heureux des hommes et il le faisait partager allégrement avec tous les gamins. 

Que ce soit lui ou le Pope, ils considéraient tous les jeunes chevaliers de cette génération comme des enfants encore ignorants de bien des choses, et même comme leurs propres bambins. Les voir évoluer comme des personnes presque normales dans cette ère de paix lui donnait une joie sans égale et de l’énergie à revendre. Il s’étonnait d’ailleurs de ses prouesses nocturnes avec son amant. Il ne pensait pas arriver jusqu’au bout de leur fantasme. Ils s’étaient aimés tout le long des maisons zodiacales, occupant sans pudeur différents lieux emblématiques comme la roseraie d’Aphrodite, le jardin des twins sals de Shaka, le lotus doré du chevalier de la vierge, la chambre inoccupée de Kanon, l’atelier de Mü… Ils étaient sûrs que leurs pairs avaient entendu leurs ébats, qu’ils se situent à l’intérieur ou à l’extérieur des temples. Et vu la tête de déterré qu’ils tiraient tous ce matin, assez drôle de dire ça pour designer des personnes sorties de leur tombe quelques mois plus tôt, Dohko était plutôt fier de lui.

− Alors, qui est-ce qui se sent en forme pour un petit duel ? demanda-t’il au meilleur de sa forme.  
− Mais comment ça se fait qu’il n’est pas fatigué, lui ? marmonna Milo qui se frottait les yeux.  
− Je peux aussi vous prendre tous en même temps. Au combat, je veux dire.  
− On avait compris, grogna encore le Cancer.

Au final, Shura, le plus vaillant d’entre eux actuellement, s’y colla. Comme chaque jour, la technique d’arts martiaux du tigre était impitoyable. Il combattit quand même sérieusement et se défendit comme il pouvait, tandis que les autres somnolaient à moitié sur les gradins.

− Tu as fait des progrès, Shura, félicita Dohko en lui donnant une accolade. J’ai dû m’y mettre sérieusement et j’ai eu du mal.  
− Je suis encore loin de ton niveau, mais je vais m’entraîner encore plus.

Le chinois sourit. Ce jeune était définitivement trop sérieux et formel, toujours impliqué dans chacun de ses devoirs. Pour le coup, il se prit d’empathie pour lui et lui intima de remonter à son temple pour se reposer.

− Mais, et les autres ? s’inquiéta le Capricorne en remarquant que tous ses collègues piquaient un roupillon.  
− Ils dorment, laisse-les. Ils rentreront tout seul comme des grands tout à l’heure. Et puis, j’imagine que ton compagnon doit être du genre possessif, donc profite-en pour bien te reposer.

Sur ce point, Shura lui donnait raison. Il était très amoureux mais son compagnon se montrait bien entreprenant, voire même carrément possessif, ne lui laissant que peu de temps pour se reposer en dehors de son devoir. Un peu de solitude ne lui ferait pas de mal. L’espagnol acquiesça et les deux hommes remontèrent ensemble les escaliers du domaine sacré. C’est sans surprise que Dohko poursuivit son ascension bien au-delà de son temple. Il semblait pressé de retourner se blottir contre le Pope. Mais par Athéna, ces vieux en apparence jeunes n’avaient donc aucune limite ? Comment se passait la garde du Sanctuaire et de la Déesse à leur époque pour qu’ils puissent tenir un tel rythme ? Dans quelles ressources puisaient-ils pour avoir autant d’énergie ?

Shura remit la réponse à ses questions à plus tard. Sa fatigue le rattrapa et il s’endormit rapidement, avant même que Dohko n’atteigne sa destination. Le chinois avait hâté le pas. Sans même s’annoncer ou frapper, il pénétra le bureau de Shion qui finissait de boire un thé.

− Bien avancé dans ton travail ? demanda gaiment Dohko.  
− J’ai plus passé ma matinée aux toilettes à force de boire du thé.  
− On sature, mon amour ?  
− Pas toi ?  
− Ça va tant que je ne me pose pas. On peut remettre ça.  
− Désolé de te décevoir, mais mon phallus s’est mis en hibernation.  
− Il était pourtant bien chaud ces deux dernières nuits.

Les deux hommes rirent de leur blague. Dohko n’en disait rien, mais à vrai dire, il n’était pas non plus prêt de remettre le couvert.

− Comment allaient les autres ? demanda le Pope.  
− A ton avis ?  
− Fatigués ?   
− Et exécrables. Je crois qu’ils sont juste jaloux.   
− Ils sont nés deux-cents ans trop tard pour espérer nous égaler, ricana le Bélier.

Shion posa son matériel de papeterie et se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre son amant et lui prendre la main.

− Tant que tu es réveillé, acceptes-tu de passer un peu de temps avec moi ?  
− Tu sais que je suis toujours partant pour ça. L’éternité ne suffira sans doute jamais pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Les deux hommes s’enfermèrent dans la chambre du souverain, leur sourire tiré jusqu’aux oreilles. Cette fois-ci, ils ne se déshabillèrent pas. Malgré la mine superbe qu’avait affiché Dohko à l’entraînement, en vrai, il n’était pas non plus au mieux de sa forme. Leur prestation relevait du miracle et, même s’ils n’en montraient rien, leurs paupières étaient lourdes. Pour cette fois, ils n’iraient pas loin. Shion s’était assis contre les oreillers et Dohko vint le rejoindre, s’installant sur ses jambes pour reprendre leurs câlineries habituelles. 

Ils s’embrassaient tendrement, se chuchotaient des mots doux et se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas ? Ils s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, satisfaits et heureux.

*~**~**~*

_Sanctuaire d’Athéna – Temple du Lion_

Aiolos traîna son jeune frère jusque dans son lit. Le Lion dormait à moitié sur son épaule et il ne l’avait pas vraiment aidé à remonter. Lui aussi était fatigué, mais le bien-être de son petit frère passait avant le sien. Il n’irait se reposer que lorsqu’il aurait bien installé et bordé Aiolia. Saga lui avait déjà fait remarquer qu’il le dorlotait trop, assez ironique pour un homme qui couvait son propre cadet comme une louve.

Dans sa chambre, Aiolos retira les chaussures et les plastrons d’Aiolia avant de le couvrir. Il ne manqua pas d’ajouter un verre d’eau sur le chevet pour qu’il puisse bien d’hydrater à son réveil, puis il tira les rideaux pour le laisser dormir correctement sans être gêné par la lumière du jour.

Avant de partir, Aiolos s’assit sur le bord du matelas et frotta un peu les mèches châtains de son cadet qui ronronna sous cette caresse. Cela le fit sourire. Aiolia avait grandi, mais il restait le même chaton qui aimait qu’on lui porte de l’attention et qu’on le câline. Le Sagittaire s’en était donné à cœur joie après leur résurrection. Les deux frères avaient longtemps dormi ensemble, ou plutôt ils parlaient allongés l’un à côté de l’autre jusqu’à ce qu’ils tombent de sommeil. Aiolia avait eu beaucoup à raconter sur ces treize longues années sans lui, et Aiolos était tellement fier. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la tempe du Lion.

− Dors bien, petit frère.  
− Mmmmh, Shura, gémit le Lion en tâtonnant la place à ses côtés.  
− Désolé, il n’est pas là. Il est rentré à son propre temple.

Loin d’être jaloux, voir son petit frère et son protégé se rapprocher puis s’aimer avait fini de le faire s’effondrer de bonheur. Cette union chassait définitivement le mal-être entre eux, et une nouvelle ère pouvait enfin commencer. Et puis, il était rassuré de laisser Aiolia dans les bras d’un homme sérieux et fidèle comme Shura. Il lui confiait son bien le plus précieux les yeux fermés. 

Seulement, le Capricorne était déjà rentré chez lui lorsqu’ils avaient tous émergé. L’ensemble des ors s’étaient lamentablement endormis à l’entrainement, avachis dans les gradins des arènes comme un lendemain de cuite. Aiolia s’était demandé où était Shura en se frottant les yeux avant de se pelotonner contre lui en disant qu’il avait froid.

Aiolos avait franchement la flemme de porter Aiolia jusqu’à la dixième maison. A vrai dire, il n’avait même pas envie de rejoindre son propre temple quatre étages plus haut. Son amant n’y était pas pour le moment, il ne rentrerait que ce soir. Il pouvait donc très bien rester ici et profiter un peu de son petit frère. Depuis qu’Aiolia sortait avec Shura et lui-même s’étant mis en couple, ils n’avaient plus tellement l’occasion de se retrouver comme ça, juste tous les deux, entre frères.

Aiolos contourna le lit pour s’allonger à son tour à côté de son cadet. Il ne résista pas à le prendre dans ses bras et déposer un baiser sur son front. Aiolia lui rendit son étreinte en marmonnant un « Je t’aime, grand frère », émouvant Aiolos qui sentit une boule dans gorge. Il aimait Aiolia. Il l’aimait plus que tout. Aiolos ne l’avait pas vu grandir. Même s’il était fier d’avoir rempli sa mission et mis Athéna en sécurité, il regrettait de n’avoir pu être présent auprès d’Aiolia en tant que frère et instructeur. Son cadet avait évolué seul, et le petit lionceau était devenu un puissant lion, à la fois féroce mais aussi adorable comme un minet. 

Aiolos avait été assez déstabilisé par sa résurrection, par toutes ces années qu’il avait manquées. Mais à présent, il voulait vivre plus que tout. Pour Aiolia, pour Shura, pour son amant, pour ses amis, pour sa Déesse, pour toutes ces petites choses simples de la vie.

Il vivait et était heureux de vivre.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers - Guidecca_

La fête d’anniversaire de Minos bâtait de son plein pied. Les spectres, les juges et même les Dieux étaient présents, au plus grand bonheur du Griffon qui se voyait enseveli de cadeaux et de félicitations, quoi de mieux pour gonfler son estime. Minos exultait de joie et ne manquait pas de faire remarquer que sa popularité était à son paroxysme, contrairement à d’autres spectres bien jaloux de la notoriété du juge.

A l’extérieur de Giudecca où se déroulaient les festivités, Rhadamanthe fumait son second paquet de cigarettes la journée. Il avait quelque peu diminué sa dose suite aux remarques de son compagnon comme quoi il « puait du bec », ce à quoi il avait répliqué que la Wyverne n’avait pas de bec, contrairement au Griffon et au Garuda. Quoiqu’il en soit, Rhadamanthe avait commencé à diminuer sa dose en s’aidant de patchs. Impossible pour lui de faire moins pour le moment. Le juge était toujours stressé par son perfectionnisme en toute chose, et la musique stridente qui résonnait dans le palais des enfers n’arrangeait pas son état. Sans parler de SON Kanon qui discutait aisément avec tous les spectres et l’oubliait complètement. 

Kanon s’entendait plutôt bien avec les trois mousquetaires Queen, Gordon et Sylphide. Il partageait des duels de bras de fer et des parties de cartes qui s’étalaient sur des heures. Avec Eaque également, les deux hommes échangeaient souvent sur le cruel sort des petits frères. Et même avec Hadès en personne, qui ne le féliciterait jamais assez d’avoir berné son « mollusque de frangin qui le méritait bien. ». Rhadamanthe trouvait que son Seigneur parfait et magnifique n’était pas très gentil avec son jeune frère Poséidon, contrairement à lui qui s’occupait bien d’Eaque.

− Rhada, l’appela justement le benjamin des trois juges, tu viens ? Minos va ouvrir ses cadeaux.  
− Il va être insupportable après ça, maugréa Rhadamanthe.  
− Bah, ça fait plaisir de le voir aussi heureux. Il démérite pas, quand même. C’est un bon juge.  
− Oui, il l’est, mais il est un frère insupportable quand même.

Il connaissait suffisamment son aîné pour imaginer la suite. Minos serait tout excité par les nouvelles choses qu’il venait de recevoir. Gorgé d’affection, il embrasserait sans vergogne tous ses invités, sur la joue bien sûr, Hadès, Hypnos et Thanatos compris, et il ne manquerait pas de faire son spécial baveux à lui et Eaque. Si la plupart seront ravis de cette reconnaissance, Rhadamanthe, lui, anticipait déjà les protestations du Dieu de la mort qui tirait une sale tronche depuis son arrivée. Comme à chaque fois, Thanatos n’était évidemment pas ravi de se présenter à cette fête, et en plus il devait offrir un cadeau à une humain. Mais l’ordre venait de leur Seigneur Hadès et donc il se devait d’obéir.

Minos reçut toute sorte de babioles, du linge, des cartes dédicacés, un service à thé. Hypnos lui fit don d’un ancien livre d’Elysion qui enchanta le juge qui ne se priva pas pour le remercier. Le Sommeil jouait admirablement bien le jeu, au contraire de son jumeau qui lui tendit une simple fleur.

− Moisi anniversaire, pauvre humain, marmonna Thanatos dans sa barbe inexistante.  
− Quand même Thanatos, tu ne t’es pas foulé sur ce coup-là, fit remarquer Hadès.  
− Si, justement. Je me suis penché pour la ramasser sur le territoire d’Elysion et je me suis fais un tour de rein. Alors qu’il en soit honoré.  
− Je t’ai pourtant dit des milliers de fois de ne pas te pencher mais de plier tes genoux, lui rappela Hypnos.  
− Je sais, merde !  
− Merci Thanou, ça me touche beaucoup, sourit Minos en déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue du Dieu.  
− AAAAAAAAARGH.

Les autres invités ignoraient si le Dieu de la mort criait à cause du surnom ou de la trainée baveuse que Minos avait laissé sur sa joue. Probablement les deux en fait.

Kanon lui offrit une boite de friandises d’une célèbre chocolaterie française recommandée par son frère d’arme Camus. Son cadeau comportait aussi un petit sachet de chocolats fourrés au gingembre réputés pour être incroyablement aphrodisiaque. En lui chuchotant cette spécificité à son oreille, Minos sourit grandement, impatient de les tester avec son compagnon. Puis il embrassa allégrement Kanon sur la joue, considérant déjà le chevalier d’Athéna comme son beau-frère. Ce geste ne manqua pas de faire bouillir Rhadamanthe, excessivement jaloux dès qu’il s’agissait de Kanon, et même avec ses propres frères. C’était encore pire avec Saga que Kanon aimait autant que lui, mais d’une façon différente. Mais il se retint de faire un scandale pour le bien de son couple et pour ne pas décevoir Minos le jour de son anniversaire. 

Kanon n’était pas de ceux qu’on pouvait ligoter. Il avait passé le début de sa vie à l’écart des autres, puis treize ans caché dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon. Dorénavant, il profitait de cette nouvelle chance pour échanger socialement avec les gens. Il aurait été injuste de sa part de le retenir.

Hadès et Pandore offrirent à Minos un voyage pour deux en Norvège, le temps de vacances bien méritées, pour qu’il renoue un peu avec les fjords magnifiques de ses contrées natales. Personne n’avait de doute sur la personne qu’il choisirait pour partager cette escapade. Ses subordonnés, mis dans la confidence par Pandore, s’étaient cotisés pour lui offrir un appareil photo.

Eaque avait mis le paquet en lui offrant un grand cadre représentant un griffon volant dans les montagnes en été. Le troisième juge avait fait appel à un artiste amateur avec des exigences bien particulières et le résultat était bluffant. Les ailes déployées du griffon donnaient une impression de liberté et son plumage était magnifique. Quant aux montagnes, elles ressemblaient aux alpes scandinaves. Minos en avait presque les larmes aux yeux et il serra son plus jeune frère à l’en étouffer.

− Merci, merci, tu es le plus adorable des petits frères.  
− Ça va, Minos. Lâche-moi.  
− Et toi, Rhada. Il est où ton cadeau ?  
− Tiens, le voilà.  
− Des feuilles et un encrier ? s’interloqua Minos en déballant le paquet.  
− Ça ne te va pas ?  
− Si, bien sûr. Je m’attendais à quelque chose de plus personnel venant de mon petit frère.  
− J’ai plutôt pensé à quelque chose d’utile.  
− Je vois. Mais si tu crois que tu vas échapper à mon bisou.  
− Dégage de là, recula Rhadamanthe.  
− Viens faire un câlin à ton grand frère chéri.  
− Je viens de fumer. Je pue de la gueule. Demande à Kanon.  
− J’ai fini par m’y habituer, répliqua le Gémeau qui n’aidait pas du tout son compagnon.  
− Bisouuuuuuus.  
− AAAAAAARGH.  
− Avec Thanatos, ils font la paire, remarqua Hadès amusé.

Rune profita de la cohue engendrée par Minos, qui coursait Rhadamanthe à travers le temple, pour s’éclipser, son cadeau dans ses mains. Il courut jusqu’au temple du Griffon et déposa le paquet sur la table de la cuisine avant de partir jusqu’à ses appartements qu’il n’occupait plus beaucoup depuis qu’il s’était mis en couple avec son supérieur. 

Le Balrog se sentait ridicule. Il avait honte de se présenter devant son petit-ami avec quelque chose d’aussi insipide. Comparé à leur Seigneur, à Eaque ou même au dieu Hypnos, il n’avait pas fait preuve d’une grande imagination dans son cadeau. 

Bien que Minos et lui sortent ensemble, leur relation ne différait pas tellement du professionnel. La seule différence était qu’ils dormaient dans le même lit, tout habillés. Ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis peu. Rune avait été complétement aveugle aux multiples approches du Griffon. Trop sérieux, trop concentré sur son travail, même le magnifique bijou qu’il avait reçu pour son anniversaire en décembre ne lui avait pas permis d’identifier les sentiments que lui portait Minos. Et il avait même décliné son invitation pour la fête du nouvel an, prétextant que les gens mourraient tous les jours de l’année et qu’il valait mieux garder le tribunal ouvert pour réduire le retard sur les jugements. Il avait fallu que le juge Eaque intervienne pour lui mettre en évidence ce qui se trouvait juste sous son nez. Le Garuda en avait plus que marre de voir son frère aîné souffrir à cause de lui. Enfin, surtout, il en avait marre que Minos vienne chouiner dans son temple.

Minos se montrait patient et compréhensif. Rune aimait sa compagnie, mais il n’arrivait définitivement pas à se défaire de cette habitude de chasser ses sentiments d’une main, de faire passer son travail avant ses affects. Avant, il travaillait chaque jour chez lui. La seule différence maintenant, il squattait le bureau du temple du Griffon pour y travailler aussi, ne rejoignant Minos que lorsqu’il ne parvenait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. 

Franchement, il ne faisait aucun effort dans son « couple ». Pourtant, il reconnaissait être attaché à son supérieur. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. La preuve, il tiquait de la promiscuité de Minos avec les autres spectres, surtout en ce jour où il embrassait tout le monde sans vergogne. Rune n’aimait pas ça. Oui, il était jaloux des autres, et il fuyait la fête avec lâcheté, honteux de son présent on ne peut plus simple. Cette fois, il allait perdre Minos pour de bon.

Rune devrait travailler pour chasser ses idées noires mais, fait rare, il n’en avait pas envie. Les âmes patientaient dans la salle d’attente, râlant devant le message laissé sur la porte du tribunal : « pas de jugement aujourd’hui ». Il n’y avait qu’à de rares occasions où les trois tribunaux fermaient, comme lors de festivités. Après tout, les âmes n’étaient pas pressées, non ? Elles avaient juste l’éternité devant elles. Elles n’avaient rien de mieux à faire, alors elles pouvaient bien attendre. 

Au lieu de s’installer à son bureau, Rune se recroquevilla au pied de son lit, le cœur lourd. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il se souvenait de sa crise de panique lors de la guerre sainte, quand il avait cru avoir déchiqueté le corps de leur Seigneur. Il était plus émotif qu’il n’en laissait paraître, et pourtant il ne savait pas faire la part des choses dans sa relation amoureuse. Minos était certes conciliant, mais quitter sa fête d’anniversaire, il lui en voudrait surement. Il avait définitivement tout gâché, et cela le mettait en peine. Il n’aurait pas cru cela l’affecterait autant, pas plus qu’il ne s’attendait à voir la porte de ses appartements s’ouvrir sur un Minos visiblement soulagé de le retrouver.

− Ah, tu es là, sourit le Griffon.   
− Seigneur Minos ?  
− Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Et pourquoi tu es venu jusqu’ici ? Tu sais que tu peux te reposer à mon temple. C’est plus prêt en plus.

Rune ne répondit pas, estomaqué des paroles de son supérieur. Il avait fui, n’était pas-ce pas évident ?

− J’ai trouvé ça chez moi ? reprit-il en montrant le paquet. C’est de toi ?  
− Ce n’est pas grand-chose. Ne t’attends à rien.

Toujours souriant, Minos s’approcha et vint s’installer à côté de lui. Délicatement, il défit le papier cadeau sous l’œil interrogateur de son procureur.

− Tu ne devrais pas être à la fête ?  
− Je sais que tout le monde m’adore, mais ils peuvent bien se passer un peu de moi.  
− C’est une fête en ton honneur.  
− Et tout le monde est invité pour s’amuser et se distraire. Quand je suis parti, les paris étaient lancés pour savoir combien de temps va mettre Rhadamanthe à se remettre de mon bisou baveux spécial petit frère.  
− Ça te plait tant que ça d’embrasser les autres, baragouina Rune plutôt agacé.  
− Oh, mais Rune, serait-ce de la jalousie que je vois ?

Le sourire de Minos s’élargit et Rune détourna la tête. Il sentit des lèvres se poser dans son cou, le faisant frissonner. Même durant sa vie humaine, Rune n’avait jamais ressenti quoique ce soit pour quelqu’un. Il s’était simplement cru asexuel, sans en faire toute une histoire. Pas de partenaire, pas de temps à perdre. Mais pourtant, sa peau vibrait lorsque Minos l’embrassait dans le cou. Juste là. Ses lèvres, ses oreilles, ses mains, pour le moment, son corps restait assez insensible. Mais que se passerait-il le jour où son compagnon franchirait la barrière de ses vêtements ? Rune stressait juste à l’idée de découvrir ça. Il n’était pas prêt. Il avait peur de perdre le contrôle, ou au contraire, de constater qu’il était définitivement asexuel et incapable de répondre aux désirs de son partenaire qui, cette fois-ci, le laissera définitivement tomber.

− Rassure-toi, je n’aime que toi. Toi, tu peux m’embrasser sur les lèvres.

Face à son manque de réaction, Minos lui tourna le visage pour l’embrasser.

− Tu n’as pas besoin de décrocher la lune pour me faire plaisir. Rien que l’idée que tu te sois sorti la tête de ton travail pour aller m’acheter un cadeau me fait plaisir.  
− Le cadeau simple de Rhadamanthe n’avait pas l’air de te plaire.  
− Rhada est un radin que j’adore taquiner, rit Minos en reprenant le déballage. Ne soit pas si stressé. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi en te connaissant. Tu es totalement fiable, et je te fais confiance plus que quiconque. J’aimerai qu’il en soit de même pour toi.

Rune sentit une pression dans sa poitrine. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Il appréciait et admirait son supérieur, mais il ne pouvait pas encore dire s’il était amoureux. Mais il était bien là, et heureux. Pour la première fois, il se permit de déposer sa tête sur l’épaule de Minos qui dévoilait la boite de thé Oolong.

− Tu te souvenais que c’est mon favori.  
− Bien sûr.  
− Merci Rune, dit Minos en embrassant la neige sur le crâne du Balrog.  
− Bon anniversaire, Minos.  
− C’est la première fois que tu m’appelles simplement par mon prénom. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir.

Minos prit la main de Rune puis déposa à son tour sa tête contre lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rire Jaune : Rire dissimulant un mécontentement, un dépit, une gêne
> 
> Note de l’auteur : merci d’avoir lu  
> Je suis assez insatisfaite de la première partie avec la fatigue des chevaliers. Je l’ai écrite de base pour coller au bonus, mais je ne savais pas comment la tourner et je la trouve assez fade en fait. Surtout que je me suis rendu compte assez tard que ça ne se passait pas le lendemain du fantasme de Shion et Dohko, mais plutôt le surlendemain, d’où une modification de dernière minute en précisant que les doyens avaient fait ça en deux fois.
> 
> J’ai écrit la scène entre Aiolos et Aiolia bien après avoir fini ce chapitre. Un petit rajout pour mettre une petite scène entre ces deux frères que j’aime beaucoup aussi. Maintenant, vous pouvez exit Aiolia et Shura de l’éventuel amis/amant d’Eaque. Je tiens à préciser que la proximité entre Milo et Camus ne signifie pas forcément qu’ils sont en couple.  
> Quant à l’amant d’Aiolos, vous le saurez plus tard aussi.
> 
> Je me suis bien éclatée avec la dernière partie du l’anniversaire de Minos, et surtout d’écrire sur Thanatos qui fait preuve de bien de mauvaise foi.


	4. Vert de rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce symbole entre deux paragraphes, XxX, ne signifie pas qu’on change de scène mais plutôt qu’on rentre dans un flash-back avant de revenir à la scène pré-flash-back. Il reviendra aussi lors des prochains chapitres.
> 
> Jour 4 : Jeudi 26 mars – Couleur Vert  
> Thèmes respectés : Sérénité ; culpabilité ; envie  
> Bonus : Crapaud

_Les Enfers - Giudecca_

− S’il-vous-plait. Je vous en prie, Maitresse.  
− Non, non, et non. Arrête d’insister Zélos, où je me verrais obligée de te châtier pour outrage à ma personne.  
− Mais vous n’êtes pas sans ignorer les sentiments que je vous porte.  
− Arrête, tu vas me faire vomir.  
− Je vous le garantie, votre générosité ne sera pas vaine. Je vais devenir l’homme le plus séduisant du monde. Vous tomberez immédiatement sous mon charme.  
− Permets-moi d’en douter. Et quand bien même, tu sais que je ne suis pas de ce bord-là.  
− Ayez pitié de moi, Maitresse. Moi aussi je veux être aimé.

Pandore soupira. Depuis ce matin, le spectre Zélos du crapaud ne cessait de la harceler. L’homme hideux s’était mis en tête qu’un baiser de sa belle le transformerait en un prince charmant. Et bien entendu, elle devait être sa victime. Pandore regrettait vraiment le jour où elle avait proposé de prendre ce reptile à son service, étant donné qu’aucun des trois juges n’en voulait. Zélos était non seulement collant, mais également indiscret. Il ne la quittait quasiment jamais et elle n’avait que peu d’occasion de se retrouver au calme avec sa petite-amie. 

Malgré ça, Pandore culpabilisait un peu. Malgré son apparence et sa faible puissance, Zélos était totalement fidèle à elle et à leur Seigneur. On ne pouvait définitivement pas lui enlever cette qualité. Que ferait son frère Hadès à sa place ? Le Dieu des enfers tenait chacun de ses spectres dans son cœur, mais il y avait une limite à tout. Pandore frissonnait à l’idée que son magnifique et pur petit frère n’ose poser ne serait-ce qu’un doigt sur Zélos. Elle était persuadée que ces pustules étaient la cause d’une maladie de peau contagieuse. Elle préférait encore se sacrifier elle-même plutôt que de vivre avec les remords d’avoir enlaidi leur Majesté magnifique, ne serait-ce qu’un petit peu.

Pandora gardait une expression de calme et de sérénité. Son frère lui avait déjà demandé de calmer ses ardeurs face aux spectres qui l’agaçaient, la courtisaient ou lui manquaient de respect. Zélos avait souvent fait les frais de sa colère, notamment lorsque qu’il se permettait quelques subtils gestes déplacés.

− Pour commencer, je peux savoir qui t’a mis cette idée saugrenue en tête ? demanda la jeune femme.  
− Ne connaissez-vous pas le célèbre conte de _la Princesse et la Grenouille_.  
− Evidemment, me prends-tu pour une sotte ? Les frères Grimm étaient allemands.  
− Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que pour redevenir un prince, la princesse doit embrasser la grenouille.  
− Que tu es stupide, mon pauvre Zélos. As-tu vraiment lu l’histoire originale ? Ou plutôt est-ce l’invité de Rhadamanthe qui t’a encore ramené un dessin animé de ce studio de briseurs de conte.  
− Je vous en supplie, Maitresse. Je veux tellement devenir plus beau. Personne ne m’aime, chouina encore le reptile.  
− Cela ne me concerne ni à moi, ni les Enfers. Débrouille-toi.  
− Pitiéééééé.

Pandore se sentait sur le point de craquer. Elle avait juste envie de s’isoler et de contacter l’élue de son cœur, mais Zélos s’accrochait désespérément à ses jambes. Sa façade calme était sur le point de se briser.

− Je vous en prie. Tout le monde autour de moi se met en couple. Je suis un des rares à être encore célibataire. Je suis un homme avec des sentiments, comme nous tous. N’ai-je pas droit au bonheur ?  
− Bien évidemment, Zélos. Mais je ne peux…  
− Si, vous pouvez.  
− Je ne t’embrasserai pas, répliqua Pandora d’un ton plus sec.  
− Dans ce cas, que fait la princesse dans le conte original ?  
− Arrête de croire à ces balivernes. Ça ne marchera pas.  
− On ne peut pas savoir sans avoir essayé. Je ferai n’importe quoi. Je vous en prie, Maitresse.

Pandore culpabilisait de plus en plus. La détresse de Zélos semblait bien réelle. Elle en arrivait presque à se trouver cruelle envers lui. Sa compagne et son frère seraient déçus d’elle s’ils apprenaient qu’elle avait laissé une pauvre personne dans la tourmente.

− Pourquoi es-tu persuadé que ça marchera ? Je n’ai jamais rien lu de tel dans les archives des Enfers ?  
− Je suis désespéré. J’envie tellement tous ces couples que je suis prêt à tenter n’importe quoi. Vous qui êtes si bonne, je pensais que vous me comprendriez.  
− D’accord. Arrête de te lamenter, tu fais honte à notre armée. Tu te doutes bien qu’il est hors de question que je t’embrasse. Je n’aime pas les hommes. Mais, puisque tu y tiens, je vais faire comme dans le conte original.

Pandore n’était pas une combattante, mais en remarquant qu’elle s’absentait de plus en souvent à l’extérieur, son frère, inquiet pour sa sécurité, avait expressément demandé à ce qu’un des juges lui donne quelques leçons d’auto-défense. Elle se rapprocha de Zélos et, d’une prise nette et rapide, envoya le pauvre spectre valdinguer contre le miroir qui se brisa.

− Aaaaaaah, gémit le crapaud un peu sonné par l’impact.  
− Zut, j’étais censée t’envoyer contre le mur. Encore une fois.  
− Attendez maitres… Aaaaaaaaaaaah.

S’il s’attendait à ça. Le pauvre spectre, le dos aplati contre le mur, les jambes en l’air et la tête avachie par terre se remettait difficilement de sa surprise. Définitivement, il était un bien piètre guerrier pour se sentir si mal après une simple projection.

− J’avais raison, Zélos. Tout ce que j’ai fait, c’est t’abîmer encore plus.  
− Pourquoi maitresse ?  
− Dans le conte d’origine qui s’appelle _Le roi Grenouille_ , la princesse le balance contre le mur et cela rompt le charme de la sorcière.  
− J’aurais dû me renseigner avant.  
− Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? Quel est ce boucan ? Pandore, as-tu des ennuis ? tonna une voix.  
− Seigneur Hadès, s’inclina la prêtresse. Veuillez m’excuser de vous avoir dérangé.  
− Ce n’est rien, mais je suis quand même inquiet. Ce miroir qui a survécu à bien des guerres saintes est en morceaux. Que s’est-il passé ? Pourquoi Zélos est-il dans cet état ?  
− Dame Pandore a plus de force qu’elle n’en donne l’air. Pas étonnant qu’elle dirige les spectres. Une vraie poigne de fer.  
− Zélos ! gronda l’allemande.  
− Qu’est-ce que ça signifie, Pandore ? Pourquoi as-tu battu ce spectre ? demanda le Dieu avec calme et autorité.  
− Avec tout votre respect, c’est lui qui me l’a demandé.  
− De base, je voulais que vous m’embrassiez.  
− Tais-toi, Zélos ! le houspilla encore Pandore qui avait maintenant bien envie de lui coller une droite en plein visage.  
− Qu’elle t’embrasse. Qu’est-ce que ça signifie, Zélos ? Tu n’es pas sans connaître les penchants et sentiments de ma sœur. J’espère que tu as une bonne explication à me fournir ?  
− Comprenez-moi, mon Seigneur. Je souhaitais simplement devenir beau afin de trouver moi-aussi l’âme sœur. Comme dans le conte, je voudrais qu’une belle princesse au bon cœur m’embrasse pour rompre le charme.  
− Tu serais donc victime d’un sortilège ?  
− Le spectre du crapaud l’est depuis la nuit des temps. Mais nous sommes en paix, alors je souhaiterais avoir ma chance moi-aussi.  
− Je vois, tu as bien raison Zélos. Tu as aussi droit au bonheur.  
− Merci, Majesté, s’inclina le reptile.

De son côté, Pandore levait les yeux au ciel. Zélos n’avait-il pas honte de faire l’étalage de ses états d’âme sans intérêt à leur Dieu qui avait sans doute mieux à faire que de gérer les affaires de cœur de ses spectres ? Normalement, c’était elle qui recevait les doléances, un rôle dont elle se passerait bien car il se transformait de plus en plus en confessionnal.

− Pandore, n’est-il pas possible que tu fasses un effort ?  
− Je vous demande pardon ?  
− Tu sais comme je tiens à ce qu’il règne une bonne harmonie aux Enfers. Je ne supporterai pas qu’un de mes spectres soit triste, surtout si j’ai la solution pour y remédier.  
− Mais ça ne va rien faire du tout, s’indigna la brune. Ce monstre veut juste que je l’embrasse pour aller se vanter ensuite. C’est un fourbe, ne vous faîtes pas avoir…  
− Pandore, le coupa le Dieu, es-tu en train de suggérer que je suis dupe ?  
− Loin de là, mon Seigneur. Mais je connais bien chacun des spectres puisque je les côtoie.  
− Vous n’avez donc pas confiance en moi, Dame Pandore. Je vous admire tellement. Je suis le plus serviable des spectres. Comment pouvez-vous douter de ma bonne foi ? sanglota Zélos.  
− Pandore, je t’ordonne de répondre aux attentes de Zélos.  
− Êtes-vous contre moi, Majesté ? Seigneur Hadès ? Mon frère ? supplia l’allemande.  
− Je suis navré, grande sœur. Je connais tes sentiments et je me chargerai personnellement d’expliquer ceci à ta petite-amie.  
− Ce n’est pas le principal problème, Seigneur Hadès. Non mais, vous l’avez bien regardé ?  
− Oui, je conçois que ce ne sera pas des plus agréable. Mais je sais que ma grande sœur possède une très grande force d’esprit et qu’elle saura se remettre de ce traumatisme.  
− Traumatisme ? s’étrangla Zélos.

Mais bon, si une telle insulte lui permettait d’enfin gouter aux lèvres de sa belle, il pouvait bien l’encaisser. 

− Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux de lui, termina le Dieu avec un sourire en coin. Si tu me permets, je me retire. Je ne tiens pas à assister à ça. Nous avons vu assez d’horreur durant les guerres.  
− Hein ! s’interrogea le spectre.

Lorsque la déité quitta la pièce, Pandora toisa Zélos, l’air vraiment courroucée. 

− Tu es fier de toi ?  
− Plutôt, oui.  
− Si tu as raconté des mensonges à mon jeune frère et au grand Seigneur Hadès, tu le paieras cher. Tu as intérêt à ce que cette histoire de sorcellerie soit vrai et que ça ne soit pas juste un prétexte pour ton premier baiser.  
− Jamais je n’oserai.  
− Alors dépêche-toi, qu’on en finisse. Et pas avec la langue.

Pandora ferma les yeux, mais malgré ça, elle fut prise d’une violente nausée. La faute au sexe du spectre ? Ou bien les verrues et les poils qu’elle sentit sur sa joue ? Quoiqu’il en soit, la pauvre prêtresse avait l’impression d’être victime d’une violente gastro-entérite. 

− J’ai l’impression d’être un autre homme, s’extasia Zélos.

Pandore osa ouvrir les yeux, s’assurer que son sacrifice n’aura pas été vain, que sa culpabilité avait eu du sens… mais rien. Zélos était toujours aussi laid et répugnant. Cette fois-ci, elle vomit avant de s’emparer de son trident, folle de rage.

− Fiche le camp, sale reptile. Tu t’es foutu de moi, éructa-t’elle.  
− Oui, punissez-moi Maitresse, chantonna Zélos de fort bonne humeur.

Cette fois, elle en était sûre, Zélos s’était complètement fichue d’elle et de leur Seigneur. Sa colère était telle qu’elle aurait pu le tuer. Elle devait d’abord se calmer, aussi elle enferma la sale bestiole dans une cellule froide avec interdiction formelle de le nourrir. Puis elle plongea complètement dans un bain pour se laver, se brossa les dents pendant une heure et mâcha un paquet entier de chewing-gum pour s’enlever cette sensation désagréable. Son remue-ménage ne manqua pas d’interpeller Hadès qui abandonna une fois de plus ses fonctions pour venir la retrouver.

Pandore était d’habitude si calme, avec une voix douce. Il n’y avait qu’en de rares occasions qu’elle sortait de ses gonds. Comme lors de la guerre sainte, lorsque les chevaliers d’Athéna s’en prenaient à lui. Pandore était aimante et dévouée, et Hadès la savait aussi très amoureuse de son ancienne ennemie. Le Dieu culpabilisa. Il tenait réellement à ce que son armée s’épanouisse en ces temps de paix, mais quel intérêt si c’était au détriment de celle qu’il aimait le plus au monde. Il n’avait pas été juste envers elle sur ce coup-là.

− Je suppose que ça n’a pas fonctionné, déduit la déité.  
− Pourquoi m’avez-vous donné cet ordre ? Qu’ai-je donc fait pour m’infliger ceci ?  
− Je suis désolé, Pandore, s’excusa Hadès en la prenant dans ses bras. Viens avec moi, je sais quoi faire pour te détendre.  
− Me détendre ? Seule Athéna possède ce pouvoir. J’ai tellement envie de la voir. 

La gardienne de la Terre était malheureusement très occupée par l’entreprise de son grand-père adoptif qui venait en aide aux enfants démunis dans le monde entier. Elle s’était d’ailleurs symboliquement associée à Julian Solo. Les deux fortunés démantelaient leur héritage pour remettre le monde en état après les désastres causés par le déluge et l’ultime éclipse. Ils s’entendaient vraiment bien, alors qu’au départ leur relation avait été si houleuse. Mais aujourd’hui, Julian n’essayait plus de courtiser Saori depuis qu’il avait pris Sorrente comme amant. Et la réincarnation d’Athéna était claire sur ses sentiments pour Pandore, au grand étonnement de tous. 

Nombreux croyaient qu’elle était amoureuse de Seiya. Mais il n’en était rien. Ce qui les liait, c’était les âmes de la Déesse Athéna et de Pégase, unis dans une loyauté et une confiance inégalée, rien de plus. A présent, Saori se consacrait à apporter du bonheur au monde, pendant que Seiya rattrapait le temps perdu avec sa sœur Seika et rendait service au Sanctuaire.

La relation entre les deux chevaux était passé d’une rivalité à une forte amitié qui se transformait progressivement en sentiment plus fort encore, et qui venait compléter le tableau des romances du Sanctuaire. Et c’était tant mieux, cela arrangeait grandement les affaires de Pandore.

− Je sais combien tu tiens à elle. Je vais demander à Hypnos vous faire vous rencontrer en songe.

Hadès conduit Pandore jusque dans sa chambre où elle s’allongea. Malgré son rang, la déité se montrait très doux avec celle qui avait tant pris soin de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hypnos pénétra dans la pièce. Il s’inclina devant son Seigneur et salua Pandore avant de poser une main sur son front. La prêtresse s’endormit immédiatement.

− J’ai besoin qu’elle rêve d’Athéna, si chère à son cœur. Serait-il même possible qu’elles se rencontrent toutes les deux en songe ?  
− Il faudrait que vous demandiez à Athéna l’autorisation de manipuler ses rêves pour qu’ils rencontrent ceux de Pandore. Mes enfants, les Oneroi, peuvent s’en occuper.  
− Contacte-les, je vais en informer ma nièce. Et puis il est tard, je pense que j’ai assez travaillé pour aujourd’hui, précisa Hadès avec un ton chargé de sous-entendus.

Hypnos sourit malicieusement. Son désir monta en flèche. Dès lors qu’il donna les instructions à ses fils, il rejoignit son Seigneur dans sa chambre. Hadès s’était déjà en partie déshabillé, faisant redoubler l’envie du Dieu du sommeil.

− Thanatos sera jaloux, dit Hypnos.  
− S’il était moins humanophobe et qu’il daignait de temps en temps sortir son culs d’Elysion pour venir prendre des nouvelles des spectres, de ma sœur et de la Terre, il en aurait également profité. 

Hypnos était tout à fait d’accord. Ce n’était pas faute d’avoir expliqué à son jumeau qu’en ces temps de paix, il pourrait faire des efforts pour s’entendre avec les humains. Mais rien à faire. Le Dieu de la mort était non seulement borné, mais en plus il continuait de prendre les hommes de haut, à croire qu’il avait déjà oublié la raclée qu’il s’était pris par Pégase. Et bien qu’à cela ne tienne, Hypnos ne culpabilisait même pas de partager des moments avec leur Majesté magnifique sans même inviter Thanatos à se joindre à eux. Pour sûr qu’il lui ferait la gueule quand il rentrerait à Elysion.

Le blond retira sa toge et s’approcha de son maître. Immédiatement, il embrassa la large cicatrice qui obscurcissait sa poitrine, la marque du sceptre d’Athéna. Lui et Thanatos s’en voulaient terriblement de n’avoir pas su le protéger. Hadès caressa les filaments d’or du Dieu du sommeil dans un geste rassurant. Lui, pourtant soucieux de son corps, ne contestait pas cette marque. A cet instant, le cosmos doux de sa nièce l’avait pénétré, et il avait été touché par son amour envers les êtres vivants. Ainsi, il avait pu briser cette boule de haine qui le consumait depuis trop longtemps.

Et pendant ce temps, dans les geôles des enfers, Zélos jubilait de joie.

*~**~**~*

_Sanctuaire d’Athéna – Temple du Verseau_

Camus rentra dans le salon, un air clairement courroucé gravé sur son visage déjà trop sérieux en temps normal. 

− Saga, ça commence à bien faire. Ton frère a encore piqué dans ma collection de DVD sans m’en demander l’autorisation. Tu sais que je ne vois pas d’inconvénient à ce qu’il m’emprunte des affaires, mais qu’il demande. Je voulais regarder La Princesse et la Grenouille ce soir, histoire de se faire tous les deux une soirée film. Et demain, je voulais écrire ma chronique comparative entre le conte et l’adaptation cinématographique. Mais je ne peux pas parce que ton malpoli de frangin l’a emporté avec lui aux Enfers. J’en ai marre, moi.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Et pour cause, Saga des Gémeaux était complètement affalé sur le canapé, endormi.

− Tu dors ? Mais il est à peine neuf heures. Je sais qu’on a raté quelques heures l’autre nuit, mais quand même. Il ne te tarde pas d’avoir trente ans, mais je peux te garantir que tu les as déjà.

Camus boucla la conversation, ou plutôt son monologue en claquant la porte de sa chambre, réveillant ainsi le grec qui ne comprit pas, sa tête encore à moitié perdue dans les brumes du sommeil. Il était plutôt rare que le calme et serein chevalier des glaces s’emporte de la sorte. Mais son manque de sommeil, ses frustrations parce que son amant s’endormait trop vite le soir, et quelques autres contrariétés le mettaient à fleur de peau. Souvent, Camus enviait son meilleur ami Milo qui, pour le coup, s’était mis en couple avec un partenaire plus jeune et visiblement plus dynamique que Saint Saga.

*~**~**~*

_Sanctuaire d’Athéna – Jardins_

La nuit venait de tomber après cette journée de mars particulièrement humide. Accroupi dans l’herbe, Shion sifflotait, les deux yeux bien ouverts pour guetter ses proies. Derrière lui, il sentit son compagnon venir à sa rencontre.

− Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Shion ? demanda Dohko.  
− Chut, tu vas leur faire peur.  
− A qui ?  
− Regarde bien.

Le Pope sifflota encore, appela les mystérieuses créatures « petit, petit, petit », puis il se redressa tout fier, un amphibien coincé entre ses mains.

− Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ? Le manger ? demanda Dohko.  
− Ça va pas la tête ! Comme si on manquait de nourriture ici. Et puis bon, je n’ai jamais mangé de cuisses2 de grenouille. Je sais pas, rien que d’imaginer le reptile, ça me rebute avant même d’y goûter.  
− Tu sais pas ce que tu manques. Mais bref, pourquoi tu chasses la grenouille ? Tu retombes en enfance ? C’est mignon.  
− C’est pour faire un cadeau à mon cher disciple demain, pour son anniversaire.  
− Il aime ces bestioles ?  
− Justement, non. Quand il était enfant, il avait la phobie des crapauds.  
− Mais c’est pas un crapaud, c’est juste une mignonne petite grenouille.  
− Il sait pas faire la différence. Ça le dégoute.  
− Mais pourquoi tu lui en offres une s’il n’aime pas ça, s’interrogea la Balance.  
− Pour lui rappeler que, rang dorée ou pas, on ne manque pas de respect à son maître, et encore moins à son Grand Pope, s’emporta Shion. Ce petit insolent a osé me faire la morale sur le chahut qu’on a fait l’autre nuit.  
− On ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. Et puis les autres aussi sont venus se plaindre.  
− Les autres ne sont pas mes disciples que j’ai élevés comme mes propres enfants. Enfin si, Saga et Kanon, j’étais un peu leur figure parentale, mais depuis un certain incident, j’évite de les contrarier.

Dohko rit dans sa barbe. Il retrouvait de plus en plus son impétueux bélier d’autrefois, et non pas un vieux sage. Il ne remercierait jamais assez les Dieux pour leur générosité. Ils avaient tous cette chance inouïe de vivre encore tous ensemble et d’ouvrir leur cœur. Et entre les deux bicentenaires, Shion était généralement le plus responsable. Mais ce soir, c’est Dohko qui prit ce rôle.

− Tu n’as pas honte de vouloir effrayer ton petit le jour de son anniversaire ?  
− Même pas. Zéro culpabilité. On ne récolte que ce que l’on sème, s’obstina Shion.  
− Certes, je comprends. Mais pense à cette pauvre bête. Je n’aimerai pas que Mû la tue par mégarde en balançant le cadeau empoisonné du maître qu’il admire.

Délicatement, le chinois récupéra la grenouille des mains du Pope pour finalement la relâcher dans l’herbe humide. La mine contrariée de son compagnon le fit fondre. 

− Tu sais, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. Je connais un bon moyen de calmer ta nervosité.  
− Je suis loin d’être serein alors tu as intérêt à bien me câliner, répliqua Shion en changeant radicalement d’expression.  
− Tu sais que je ne me lasse jamais de ça.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent au palais, des idées farfelues plein la tête.

*~**~**~*

_Allemagne – Château d’Heinstein_

Assis sur un banc du domaine, Julian solo écoutait les grenouilles croasser. La soirée débutait à peine, mais ses compagnons de route s’étaient déjà couchés. Leurs journées étaient chargées, et ils effectuaient des déplacements le moins couteux possible, en transport public ou même à pied pour se rendre dans des villages et zones rurales. Ainsi, lui, Sorrente, Saori et également Tatsumi qui souhaitait se racheter sa conduite immonde d’autrefois, se sentaient au plus proches des populations qu’ils aidaient. Ils évitaient aussi de dépenser inutilement. Julian avait troqué ses onéreux costumes pour une tenue bien plus simple, jean et chemise, et il s’y sentait incroyablement bien, serein, ayant l’impression de se racheter. Julian avait beau avoir grandi dans l’opulence, il n’en était pas moins sensible à la misère du monde, surtout depuis qu’il avait compris qu’il était en partie responsable de nombre de désastres.

− _Si je comprends bien, c’est ceinture encore ce soir ?_ résonna une voix dans sa tête.  
− Ta gueule, Dieu de mes deux.  
− _T’es sûr que t’es un fils de bonne famille, toi ? Tu parles comme les pécores que tu côtoies à présent._  
− Et toi, tu es sûr d’être un puissant Dieu ? Tu ne penses qu’à ça.  
− _Je suis un Dieu Grec._  
− C’est vrai que vous êtes tous des obsédés, sauf Hadès visiblement. Il n’a eu qu’une seule femme et aucun enfant.  
− _Je ne te permets pas. Mon frère n’est pas aussi chaste qu’il en donne l’air. Ne te fie pas aux apparences, tu te fais avoir comme un bleu._  
− Et c’est toi qui dis ça. Qui s’est fait berner par un gamin de quinze ans ?  
− _Oh ta gueule._

Depuis la paix entre les différents Sanctuaires, l’âme de Poséidon fut également libérée de sa prison, au plus grand malheur d’Hadès qui ne s’entendait pas tellement avec le Dieu des océans. Les deux déités ne cessaient de se chamailler comme deux gosses, ou plutôt deux frangins qui avaient des comptes à régler, si bien que Zeus en personne se devait de mettre fin à leurs interminables querelles. 

Mais Poséidon n’avait pas de corps à proprement parlé. La faute à Zeus qui, une fois, pour se venger d’une blague, avait balancé un de ses éclairs dans l’océan dans lequel il baignait tranquillement, oubliant combien la foudre aimait l’eau. Le pauvre corps de Poséidon fut complétement désintégré, si bien que depuis il squattait des hôtes humains, plus particulièrement les Solo, famille très en lien avec les eaux qu’il dominait, mais également plutôt beaux gosses et riches tant qu’à y être. De plus, leur gène ressemblait un peu à ceux du vrai Poséidon.

Le Dieu avait donc naturellement réinvesti le corps de son hôte sans même demander l’autorisation, et Julian s’était tout-à-coup souvenu de tout. En choc face à ses souvenirs et aux atrocités qu’il avait commises avec le déluge, même s’il était juste manipulé, il n’avait pu le supporter. La culpabilité le rongeait tellement qu’il était prêt à mettre fin à ses jours. Si Sorrente n’avait pas été là pour le retenir, il se serait jeté dans la mer et se serait laissé bercé par les courants jusqu’à mourir noyé ou écrasé contre des rochers par la force des vagues.

XxX

Le jeune flûtiste s’accrochait désespérément à ses vêtements, les larmes aux yeux, le suppliant de ne pas commettre un tel acte. Encore trop choqué par ses souvenirs en tant que « faux Dieu », Julian ne l’écoutait pas. C’est alors que Poséidon commença à lui parler.

− _Je crois qu’il t’aime ce gamin._

Julian regarda partout pour savoir qui s’adressait à lui. Le Dieu des Océans continua de lui causer, l’air de rien 

− _Bon, j’ai eu des femmes, mais je veux bien tenter l’autre bord. Surtout avec lui, il est bien mignon._  
− Euh…  
− Maître Julian, je vous en supplie, ne laissez pas Poséidon vous laisser croire que vous êtes une mauvaise personne. J’ai vu la bonté de votre cœur. Ne vous en voulez pas, vous n’êtes pas responsable.  
− _Merde, je suis repéré. Je me disais aussi, on dirait un de mes généraux. Sorrente de la Sirène, bien sûr._  
− Sorrente, tonna alors la voix grave et autoritaire de Julian, très différente de sa douceur habituelle.  
− Maître Ju… Non. Seigneur Poséidon ?

Il s’était agenouillé devant son ancien Dieu qu’il respectait toujours malgré sa défaite. Il avait beau vivre comme un simple humain, il n’en restait pas moins un ferveur serviteur du Dieu des océans.

− Sorrente, je te remercie d’avoir veillé sur ce garçon. A présent, je reprends le contrôle de son corps, avait déclaré le Dieu.  
− Quoi ? Non.  
− Comment ?  
− Vous ne pouvez pas arriver comme ça, prendre le corps de mon maître et lui voler sa vie.  
− C’est un honneur pour lui d’être mon hôte. J’espère qu’il réalise la chance qu’il a. Mais rassure-toi, j’ai bien l’intention de te garder avec moi, dit Poséidon en caressant la joue de Sorrente.  
− Non, s’opposa le Marina en reculant. Je vous respecte en tant que Dieu, mais je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de relation avec vous.  
− Mais pourtant, tu as des sentiments pour mon hôte. C’est tellement évident. Alors que ce soit lui ou moi aux commandes, qu’est-ce que ça change ?  
− Je n’aime pas Julian pour son corps, mais pour ce qu’il est. Il a beau sortir d’une riche famille, il est tellement généreux. C’est une chance pour moi de me tenir à ses côtés. Je veux continuer notre voyage avec lui. Je vous en supplie, rendez-le-moi.  
− Je crains que cela ne soit impossible. J’ai convenu avec mes frères et ma nièce de veiller sur les mers et océans de cette planète, ce qui finalement représente une grande partie du globe, donc je m’en sors plutôt bien. Mes autres généraux vont revenir à la vie et je souhaite que nous reconstruisions le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Tu seras des nôtres bien sûr.  
− Je vous en supplie, plaidait encore Sorrente, genoux à terre et front au sol devant la déité.  
− Poséidon ! s’éleva une voix derrière le Dieu aquatique.

Athéna se trouvait là, son cosmos dorée et chaleureux déployé et le visage sévère.

− Te voilà déjà là, Athéna, sourit Poséidon. Est-ce ainsi que tu accueilles le retour de ton oncle dans ce monde désormais en paix ?  
− Il n’a jamais été question que tu reprennes possession du corps de Julian. Libère-le, ordonna Athéna avec fermeté.  
− Je regrette mais comment pourrais-je faire mon devoir de Dieu si je n’ai même pas de corps.  
− Oh mais rassure-toi, mon cher frère, dit une autre voix. Nous avons trouvé un corps parfait pour toi.

Cette fois-ci, c’était Hadès en personne qui se présentait devant le Dieu des Océans, portant une boite avec lui.

− Dédés, toi ici, sur terre ? Et dans ton vrai corps en plus. Je ne t’avais plus revu depuis au moins un bon millier d’années. T’as pas pris une ride.  
− Ravi de te retrouver aussi, Popo.

Athéna avait bien envie de rire des surnoms que se donnaient les deux frères. Hadès, Poséidon, et même son père Zeus, les trois fils de Cronos et Rhéa semblaient hostiles les uns envers les autres, mais ils se chambraient plus qu’ils ne se querellaient. Elle les enviait un peu, car elle-même n’avait que peu de liens avec ses frères et sœurs pourtant nombreux.

− Quoiqu’il en soit, reprit Hadès, le traité que nous avons signé signifie que nous ne devons pas nuire personnellement à aucun humain. Tu ne peux donc pas t’approprier ce corps.  
− Et je fais comment ? demanda Poséidon en insistant bien sur chaque syllabe.  
− J’ai trouvé ça pour toi, répondit le Dieu noir en tendant la boite. Il t’ira très bien.

Dans ladite boite se trouvait un immonde crapaud qui lui sauta dessus. Poséidon le dégagea avec horreur avant de frotter frénétiquement ses vêtements.

− Très drôle, mon frère. Vraiment très drôle, grogna Poséidon. Ton sens de l’humour est aussi mort que le monde que tu diriges.  
− Mince, il est parti. Ma blague tombe à l’eau, répliqua Hadès en cherchant le crapaud qui s’était bel et bien enfui. Il n’empêche qu’il faut trouver une solution pour toi.  
− Mais je suis bien dans ce corps. Je n’en partirai pas. Il vous faudra m’exorciser.  
− Ça tombe bien, j’ai cru voir une église pas loin d’ici.  
− Quoi ? Dédés, tu tiens si peu que ça à moi ?  
− Encore moins, si tu savais, répondit-il avec calme. Je peux aussi décider de tuer ton hôte et tu n’aurais d’autre choix que d’en sortir.  
− Quoi ! s’affola Sorrente.

Le marina se plaça devant son Dieu, faisant face à Hadès qui le regardait calmement.

− Je vous interdit de le toucher. Dieu ou pas, je vous ferai entendre ma funèbre musique. Même si je dois en mourir, je ne peux pas rester là pendant que vous essayez de vous en prendre à Julian et au Seigneur Poséidon.  
− Oh, mais c’est l’un de tes hommes. Rassure-toi, jeune marina, la cicatrice que j’ai sur ma poitrine me rappelle sans cesse qu’il ne faut pas sous-estimer des sentiments comme l’amour et la dévotion. Je ne ferai rien à l’hôte choisi par mon anguille de frère.  
− Arrête avec tes métaphores, le zombie.  
− Néanmoins, poursuivit le Dieu des enfers, je reconnais que cette tête de Flipper te sied à merveille, Popo.  
− Flipper ? Non mais tu t’es vu, Casper ?

En dehors de cet échange, Athéna se demanda comment il était possible que ses oncles connaissent ces références humaines. 

Leur dispute bon enfant, bien qu’amusante à regarder, ne les avançait pas. Le cas de Poséidon était problématique étant donné qu’il n’avait plus du tout de corps, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus gâcher la vie de Julian. Le devoir de Poséidon ne devait pas se faire au détriment de l’héritier Solo. Athéna culpabiliserait toute son existence d’avoir laissé les choses tel quel. Surtout qu’elle ressentait la présence de Julian qui se débattait pour reprendre le dessus, mais peine perdue face à l’imposant esprit d’un Dieu. 

− _J’accepte_ , résonna alors une voix dans la tête de Poséidon.  
− Comment ? s’interrogea le Dieu.  
− _Poséidon, j’accepte de te prêter mon corps, si tu me promets de ne plus porter préjudice à la Terre et aux humains._  
− J’ai signé un traité de paix, je te signale.  
− Tu parles tout seul, Popo ? Tu divagues ? demanda Hadès.  
− Tais-toi, Dédés. Le gamin me propose quelque chose.  
− _Le Sanctuaire sous-marin a-t ’il besoin de toi tout de suite ? Je souhaite terminer ma rédemption avec Sorrente._  
− Ta rédemption ? Tu n’as rien fait, gamin. C’est Kanon et mes pouvoirs qui sont responsables du déluge.  
− _Peut-être, mais j’ai passé mes seize premières années dans l’opulence, sans voir la tristesse du monde juste sous mes yeux. Je ne pourrais pas dormir tranquillement tant que je n’aurais ôté ce poids de ma poitrine._  
− Je me demande bien ce qui t’a traversé l’esprit pour qu’un fils de bonne famille pense de la sorte.  
− _Une musique enchanteresse._  
− Je vois, comprit Poséidon en regardant Sorrente anxieux.

Le Dieu comprit alors que les sentiments des deux hommes étaient réciproques.

− Si tu me laisses prendre le dessus de temps en temps pour venir narguer mon ectoplasme de frère, je conçois à te laisser le champ libre jusqu’à la fin de ton voyage.  
− C’est de moi que tu parles, là ? demanda Hadès.  
− Ben oui, qui d’autre ? répondit Poséidon comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence. Bon, le gamin avait des projets et il voudrait les terminer avant de me laisser la place pour diriger le Sanctuaire sous-marin. J’aurais bien aimé commencer les réparations de suite, mais je suppose que je peux me reposer encore un peu et déléguer  
− Ou sinon, je peux te pêcher un autre crapaud.  
− Oh, ta gueule Dédés. Tu me saoules depuis tout à l’heure. Je laisse ma place, ça m’évitera d’étendre tes bêtises. A la revoyure, Casper.

A peine Julian reprit-il le contrôle qu’il sentit deux bras s’enrouler autour de son cou. Sorrente l’enlaçait, heureux de le retrouver. Après ça, la relation entre les deux hommes évolua d’un respect mutuel à un amour fusionnel.

XxX

Et donc, en attendant la fin de son voyage, le Sanctuaire sous-marin était géré par les cinq généraux restants qui, visiblement, se disputaient un peu le rôle de chef. Il régnait un certain désordre dans les fonds aquatiques, mais Poséidon avait promis de ne plus prendre le contrôle du corps de Julian sans son autorisation. En revanche, il ne se gênait pas pour lui taper la causette ou même lui faire des commentaires audacieux sur sa relation avec Sorrente.

Se sachant observés, les deux hommes avaient eu un peu de mal à se laisser aller au début. La présence de cet intru freinait sévèrement l’avancée de leur relation. Athéna avait clairement remarqué la frustration entre ses compagnons de route, et elle avait menacé Poséidon de le renvoyer dans sa jarre s’il ne cessait pas de se mettre entre Julian et Sorrente. Poséidon avait alors rétorqué qu’il n’y pouvait rien. Il voyait tout à travers les yeux de Julian et il ressentait les mêmes choses que lui dans son corps. 

La sage divinité trouva alors une solution pour canaliser l’esprit de Poséidon et accorder ainsi un peu d’intimité à nouveaux amis. Julian devait juste se coller un sceau inscrit du sang d’Athéna et d’Hadès pour renforcer son pouvoir divin, et imbibé du pouvoir d’Hypnos. A l’instar de sa jarre, cet artefact neutralisait le Dieu et endormait sa conscience jusqu’au retrait du sceau, ce que Julian faisait toujours. Il avait fini par s’habituer à la présence de Poséidon. Il aimait bien discuter avec lui. Il lui arrivait même de lui laisser la place, comme lors des désespérantes réunions divines, comme il allait y avoir droit le lendemain.

− _Tu veux pas me faire un mot d’excuse pour demain ?_ demanda Poséidon.  
− Ton frère t’invite, tu y vas, répondit directement son hôte. En plus il nous héberge, alors soit reconnaissant.  
− _Reconnaissant ? Rappelle-moi ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne connais pas bien ce mot._  
− C’est ça, fais l’ignorant.

Effectivement, le petit groupe parcourait actuellement une région en Allemagne où se situait le château d’Heinstein qui appartenait à Pandore. Sachant cela, Athéna avait demandé l’autorisation de s’y installer le temps qu’ils terminent leurs actions humanitaires aux alentours. Une vraie aubaine pour eux. Ils pouvaient ainsi jouir d’un confort appréciable et gratuit. De plus, Athéna comptait bien faire une surprise à sa petite amie en allant lui rendre visite. Malheureusement pour lui, Poséidon avait également été invité par son frère nécrophile à boire le thé. Il devait mentalement se préparer à recevoir toutes les vannes d’Hadès, lui-même en ayant quelques-unes en stock.

− _Quelqu’un approche_ , dit Poséidon.  
− Je n’entends rien.  
− _Je ressens son cosmos. Intéressant, je croyais qu’il dormait. La soirée peut devenir intéressante finalement._  
− Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

Julian ne comprit pas jusqu’à entendre le son enchanteur d’une flûte, se mêlant aux croassements des grenouilles. Sorrente s’approchait, instrument au bec, faisant sourire le riche héritier.

− _Pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ? T’es vraiment amoureux, toi._

Julian ne releva pas. Il se rapprocha de Sorrente pour l’enlacer et embrasser chastement ses lèvres.

− Tu ne dors pas ? demanda Julian.  
− Je t’attendais. J’avais espéré… enfin je pensais que comme nous avons droit à un peu d’intimité dans ce château, on pourrait…  
− _Oui, réponds oui._  
− Les autres dorment ?  
− On entend Tatsumi ronfler et Athéna a dit qu’elle allait se faire manipuler ses rêves pour rejoindre Pandore en songe. Donc elle n’est pas prête de se réveiller.  
− _Et quand bien même, on s’en fout. Baisez les jeunes._  
− C’est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda encore l’hôte de Poséidon.  
− Je t’aime Julian. Je veux m’unir avec toi.  
− _Allez, faut que t’assure là. Il est chaud._  
− Moi aussi je t’aime, Sorrente. Mais avant, il y a un léger détail à régler.  
− Je l’ai pris avec moi, l’informa le flûtiste en sortant le sceau divin de la poche de sa chemise.  
− _Quoi ! Oh non, vous allez pas me faire ça. Allez Julian, laisse-moi regar…_

La conscience du Dieu s’évanouit subitement. Sorrente venait de poser le sceau dans le dos de son compagnon qui avait retiré sa chemise. C’était vraiment une chance inespérée d’avoir ce bout de papier en leur possession.

Sorrente se colla contre Julian et lui embrassa les omoplates. Ce dernier frissonna, et ce n’était pas la faute du froid. Au contraire même, il chauffait.

Julian se retourna et embrassa à nouveau Sorrente, plus fougueusement cette fois. Ce jeune musicien l’avait sauvé. Il lui avait enlevé sa culpabilité, et en échange, il ne pouvait que l’aimer.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers_

Pendant ce temps, dans un des temples du royaume souterrain, deux hommes, pourtant de simples amis, se rapprochaient lentement l’un de l’autre. Qu’importe comment ils en étaient arrivés là, le fait est que leur désir était monté en flèche, et que l’envie de prendre l’autre se faisait pressante.

− J’ai envie de toi, souffla l’un.  
− Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, répondit l’autre.

Il ne leur en fallait pas plus pour ne faire qu’un.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vert de rage : être très en colère
> 
> Quelques précisions :   
> − Studio briseurs de conte : Vous avez bien compris qu’il s’agissait de Disney. J’adore Disney, mais ils modifient bien les histoires originales qu’ils adaptent pour les édulcorer. Les exemples les plus flagrant sont La petite sirène et Le bossu de Notre-Dame. C’est pas si joyeux en vrai.  
> − Cuisses de grenouille : Je précise que j’ai le même sentiment que Shion avec les cuisses de grenouille. Je n’en ai jamais mangé parce que j’ai dans la tête l’image du petit reptile et ça me rébute… Comment ça on s’en fout ?  
> − Flipper et Casper : Pitié, dites-moi que vous connaissez Flipper le dauphin et Casper le ptit fantôme, ne serait-ce que de nom. Je suis pas si vieille quand même.
> 
> Note de l’auteur : merci d’avoir lu
> 
> Encore une fois, je ne suis pas satisfaite de la première partie entre Pandore et Zélos, alors que c’était mon idée de base pour chapitre. J’étais bien loin d’écrire toute la partie avec Hadès et Poséidon au départ. Et une fois de plus, je me suis bien amusée avec ces deux frangins qui ne font que se chambrer et se donner des surnoms débiles.
> 
> Nouvelle révélation dans les couples du Sanctuaire. Je suis désolée pour les fan du Camilo (alors que j’adore le Camilo, mais pas pour cette fois). J’aime bien Saga avec Camus, je ne sais pas pourquoi (leur sérieux commun ?), alors que je n’ai jamais accroché au Saga x Mû qui revient souvient dans les fictions.
> 
> L’identité des deux personnes dans la toute dernière partie sera révélée au prochain chapitre. Devinez de qui il s’agit.


	5. Peur bleue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 5 : Vendredi 27 mars – Couleur bleu  
> Thèmes respectés : Amitié ; calme ; peur ; panique

_− Esquive, Thanatos.  
− PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN. J’ai réussi, j’ai vaincu Thanatos.  
− Ne bouge plus, Thanatos.  
− PEGASUS SUI SEN KEN.  
− Ce n’est pas possible. Moi un Dieu, j’ai été battu par… un humain.  
− Thanatos, chuchota le Dieu du sommeil en voyant son frère s’effondrer au sol._

_Hypnos serra les poings. Ce n’était pas possible. Thanatos, le fier Dieu de la mort et illustre combattant, venait d’être tué. Que son exécuteur soit un humain, un Dieu ou tout autre créature mystique, il s’en moquait. Le fait est qu’on venait de lui arracher la moitié de son être. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire._

_L’univers magnifique autour de lui se transforma. Les fleurs fanèrent, le ciel se noircit, l’herbe devint cendre. Tout avait disparu. La végétation, les papillons, les temples, y compris les chevaliers de Bronze. Seul restait le cadavre de son frère étendu par terre. Hypnos se rapprocha de lui, le cœur battant. Thanatos ne pouvait pas mourir. En s’accroupissant à ses côtés, il releva quelques mèches argentées pour regarder son visage qui avait changé de couleur. Son teint était devenu cadavérique et sa peau était glaciale._

_− Thanatos, l’appela Hypnos en le secouant._

_A peine le toucha-t’il que le corps inanimé de son jumeau, son frère bien aimé, se désintégra pour rejoindre la poussière qui jonchait le sol._

_− Non, non. Thanatos. Thanatos. THANATOS. ___

____

XxX

_Les Enfers - Guidecca_

Hypnos se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante. Il était allongé dans un lit et il faisait sombre. Une personne se trouvait à ses côtés, toujours endormie. Ça y est, Hypnos se souvenait. Il s’était assoupi auprès de son Seigneur après leurs ébats de la veille. Il ne s’était pas posé la question si Thanatos l’attendrait. Après tout, il n’avait pas besoin de demander la permission à son frère pour découcher. Il était sûr que son double dormait lui aussi dans son temple à Elysion, qu’il s’était couché en boudant, n’ayant aucun doute sur ce qu’ils avaient fait Hadès et lui sans y être invité. Hypnos avait ricané après avoir aidé son maître à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, lui-même le suivant quelques minutes après. Seulement voilà, encore ce cauchemar, et la même angoisse au réveil. Hypnos regarda ses mains qui tremblaient. Il ne devait pas y penser. Un cauchemar, ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Thanatos allait bien, il le savait.

Elysion se trouvant dans une autre dimension, il devait se concentrer pour ressentir le cosmos de son frère. Mais c’était inutile. S’il était arrivé quelque chose à Thanatos, il se sentirait. Son cœur serait transpercé, exactement comme la dernière fois. Non, Hypnos ne devait pas penser à ça, à l’image de son jumeau qui s’effondre au sol, consterné par sa défaite. Ses longs cheveux argentés étalés sur l’herbe. Son surplis désintégré par les attaques de Pégase. Penser à autre chose, Hypnos ne devait pas se rappeler de ça. Déjà, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne supportait plus ces images.

Le Dieu du sommeil gémit et vint se caler contre son Seigneur. Hadès l’entoura d’un bras et lui caressa tendrement sa couronne dorée. Mais cela ne suffit pas à l’apaiser. Habituellement calme, Hypnos était en proie à de la panique, inquiet pour son frère qu’il avait laissé seul à Elysion. Bon, il n’était pas complètement seul. Les nymphes et autres élus s’y trouvaient également. Mais depuis la paix, Hypnos n’aimait pas être trop longtemps loin de lui. Ils avaient toujours été proches et fusionnels depuis leur plus tendre enfance, malgré leur différence. Ils s’aimaient comme aucune divinité ne pouvait en aimer une autre, et leur lien fraternel s’était encore renforcé après leur mort. 

Leur quotidien n’avait pas tant changé. Ils continuaient de débattre sur les humains, de jouer aux échecs, de la musique ensemble, de se chambrer, se câliner platoniquement. Ils avaient chacun leur temple, mais ils dormaient ensemble la plupart du temps. Hypnos ressentait encore plus ce besoin de proximité avec son double depuis leur résurrection. Ses cauchemars le hantaient et il avait immédiatement besoin de ressentir la présence de Thanatos juste à côté de lui, comme à cet instant.

− Va le retrouver, lui dit Hadès ayant compris son trouble.  
− Pardon ?  
− Retourne à Elysion, Hypnos, et va voir Thanatos. Merci pour ce soir, c’était formidable.   
− Il serait fort impoli de vous abandonner comme ça.  
− Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, sourit Hadès. Tu as besoin de lui. La prochaine fois, nous nous amuserons tous les trois, et nous dormirons tous ensemble.

Cela faisait bien des siècles que les trois Dieux prenaient du bon temps ensemble. Ils avaient commencé déjà aux temps mythologiques, lorsque Hadès s’ennuyait de son épouse Perséphone qui passait la moitié de l’année avec sa mère. Et donc, le Dieu noir partageait des relations juste charnelles avec Thanatos, Hypnos, ou même les deux ensemble. Les jumeaux aimaient bien se toucher, mais ils ne faisaient rien si leur Seigneur n’était pas là. Juste entre eux, ils se contentaient juste de s’embrasser sur le front, les joues, même les lèvres, et ils se serraient l’un contre l’autre dans une étreinte réconfortante. 

Hypnos adorait son frère à un niveau inimaginable. Le souvenir de sa mort lui donnait des angoisses, des insomnies, voire même des crises de panique. Cette nuit encore, alors qu’il se sentait si bien dans les bras de son Seigneur, il ne pouvait pas rester pas là, pas tant qu’il ne se serait pas assuré que Thanatos allait bien.

Le Dieu du sommeil quitta Guidecca pour se rendre à Elysion. La nuit dominait sur le territoire paradisiaque, mais en tant que fils de Nyx, il n’avait aucun mal à s’orienter. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de Thanatos. Il avait ressenti son cosmos à peine arrivé, calme et stable. Il devait dormir, et c’était le cas. Hypnos monta dans le lit et se blottit doucement contre son dos. L’argenté remua un peu à son contact.

− Hypnos ? demanda-t’il d’une voix ensommeillée.  
− Désolé, je t’ai réveillé.

Thanatos ne se demanda pas pourquoi son jumeau se pointait comme ça au milieu de la nuit. Les deux frères n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que ressentait l’autre. Il se retourna dans le lit pour faire face à Hypnos, le prendre dans ses bras et embrasser son front.

− Encore ce cauchemar ?  
− J’ai peur de te perdre, Thanatos, dit Hypnos en se calant davantage contre son double.  
− Détends-toi, je suis là, le rassura la Mort en lui caressant les cheveux. Rendors-toi.  
− Je vais t’aider à te rendormir.  
− Non, ça ira. Je veille sur toi jusqu’à ce que tu t’endormes.  
− Merci. Je t’aime, Thanatos.  
− Je t’aime aussi, Hypnos.

Thanatos, pourtant susceptible et colérique, se montrait bien plus calme qu’Hypnos dans une situation stressante. Le Sommeil, trop sur ses gardes, s’inquiétait plutôt vite, même au quotidien. Au final, alors que beaucoup pensaient Thanatos plus nerveux à cause de ses emportements, il n’en était rien. A l’inverse du Dieu de la Mort qui extériorisait chacune de ses émotions mais se calmait assez vite, Hypnos gardait tout pour lui, jusqu’à déborder et ne plus savoir gérer quoi que ce soit. Et il n’y avait que son jumeau qui parvenait à apaiser sa détresse.

Les Dieux jumeaux étaient juste impossibles à séparer.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers – Temple du Garuda_

Eaque se réveilla courbaturé. A croire qu’il avait fait des exercices toute la nuit. Il était encore tôt, mais il devait siéger à son tribunal ce matin, et ce soir également afin de combler l’absence de Rhadamanthe qui accompagnait Kanon à l’anniversaire d’un chevalier d’or. Son frère n’était pas des plus enthousiaste à l’idée de sécher encore son travail pour festoyer, surtout qu’il avait eu sa dose d’affection et de familiarité avec Minos il y a deux jours. Mais c’était aussi l’occasion de demander ses rapports au spectre qui vivait dorénavant au Sanctuaire et servait d’ambassadeur, de lien entre le Sanctuaire d’Athéna et les Enfers. Rhadamanthe pourrait aussi en profiter pour s’acheter d’autres cigarettes, son stock descendant à vue d’œil.

Eaque s’étira et repoussa les draps avant de se les remettre dessus. Il venait de réaliser qu’il était totalement nu. Il n’aimait pas dormir ainsi. Il gardait toujours un sous-vêtement et un tee-shirt habituellement. Mais que s’était-il passé ? Le juge remarqua aussi qu’il se sentait… satisfait. Comme s’il venait de calmer une frustration qui le tenaillait depuis un bon bout de temps. Eaque commença à paniquer. Encore embrumé, il ne se souvenait de rien pour le moment. Il tenta de réfléchir lorsqu’une partie de ses réponses bougea à ses côtés. Quelqu’un avait dormi avec lui. Délicatement, il souleva les draps et reconnut immédiatement son compagnon de couette.

− Toi, mais qu’est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit ?  
− Mon cher ami, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié la folle nuit que nous venons de passer, répondit très calmement l’autre homme qui s’étira.  
− Ami ? Après ce qu’on vient visiblement de faire, tu dis encore de nous que nous sommes des amis.  
− Bien sûr. Des sex-friends si tu préfères.

Eaque s’étonna que cet homme connaisse cette appellation. Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise.

− De toute façon, reprit son partenaire de couche, tu m’as dit que tu ne souhaitais pas t’engager dans une relation.  
− C’est surtout que j’ai deux frangins prêts à casser la gueule au premier type qui me touchera… Merde, Rhadamanthe doit venir me chercher. Putain, je suis pas prêt, et je suis à poil. Où est mon calbut ?  
− Tu t’es vidé dedans. Visiblement, ça pressait, l’informa sans gêne l’autre homme qui ne bougeait pas du lit.  
− Ta gueule. J’ai pas besoin de tes commentaires, répliqua Eaque qui cherchait d’autre sous-vêtement dans sa commode. Et toi, lève-toi. Mon frère va venir et j’ai dit que tu dormais sur le canapé.  
− Ton lit est plus confortable.  
− Habille-toi, ordonna le juge en balançant les affaires du visiteur sur le lit. Je vais préparer du café. Rejoins-moi le plus rapidement possible.  
− Pas la peine de paniquer comme ça, je sais me défendre. Je te rappelle que je suis un chevalier d’or.  
− J’ai pas envie que vous cassiez tout dans mon temple. Allez, bouge ton cul.  
− Tu l’as bien malmené cette nuit. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir.  
− Mais tais-toi. Tu te comportes de la même façon avec tes autres « sex-friends » ?  
− A vrai dire, tu es le seul. Mû m’intéressait, mais il est déjà en couple avec un homme particulièrement jaloux. D’ailleurs, c’est son anniversaire aujourd’hui, et j’ai promis à son petit-ami de l’occuper le temps de préparer sa fête surprise.  
− Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir dormir tranquille.  
− Oh, tu me fais de la peine, dit le chevalier sans la moindre intonation dramatique.

Eaque ne prêta pas davantage attention à ses élucubrations. Il passa rapidement sous la douche pour s’enlever cette odeur de transpiration et de liquide corporel qui pullulait sur lui, ouvrant l’eau froide pour se rafraîchir les idées. Dans la cuisine, il lança la cafetière et essaya de dissiper le brouillard dans sa tête. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu’il côtoyait ce chevalier d’or. Il pouvait même dire de lui qu’il était un ami, un homme de confiance. Le juge ne croyait vraiment pas qu’il avait pu le trahir, le droguer, abuser de lui ou quoi que ce soit. Eaque était plutôt du genre peu réactif au réveil. Il lui fallait un certain temps pour immerger, surtout si son sommeil était écourté pour une quelconque raison.

Visiblement, lui et son ami avaient couché ensemble, en toute amitié. Bon, pourquoi pas. Eaque n’était pas fermé à ce genre de relation, et il devait bien s’avouer que son partenaire n’était pas des plus dégueulasse à regarder. S’ils l’avaient vraiment fait, et son phallus lui disait qu’ils l’avaient fait, il ne le regrettait pas. Il fallait juste que cette information n’arrive jamais aux oreilles de ses frères.

Ah, ça y est, il se souvenait. Le puzzle se formait et les images apparurent très distinctement dans sa tête. Hier, alors qu’il effectuait sa ronde du soir dans les différentes prisons, qu’il s’assurait que les spectres respectaient bien les nouvelles consignes d’Hadès comme quoi il ne fallait plus se montrer aussi sévère dans les punitions, il était tombé sur lui, encore, à sa place habituelle, à la cinquième prison. Leur rencontre avait débuté sur ce même lieu.

XxX

Plusieurs mois auparavant, Eaque déambulait dans les Enfers en maugréant. A cet instant, il avait bien envie de piquer quelques cigarettes à Rhadamanthe, mais son frère ne le laisserait jamais faire, inquiet pour sa santé. Mais bon sang, ce que ses frangins pouvaient être lourds. Depuis leur résurrection, ils ne le lâchaient pas. Toutes ces marques d’affection de Minos qui lui faisait des câlins à outrance, pendant que Rhadamanthe surveillait un peu trop ses faits et gestes. Ils se comportaient déjà comme ça avant la guerre sainte, mais c’était pire maintenant. Mais qu’est-ce qui leur prenait au juste ? Surtout qu’ils n’étaient pas vraiment frères. Aucun lien de sang ne les rattachait dans cette vie.

La cinquième prison, réservée aux âmes qui n’avaient pas suivi les enseignements de leur Dieu, était la plus déserte depuis les nouvelles réformes. Athéna et Hadès s’étaient mis d’accord que la Terre vivait une époque où les hommes avaient le droit d’agir plus librement, avec des principes qui leur était propre, sans forcément suivre un quelconque concept religieux. Et donc, cette prison aux tombes brûlantes accueillait ceux qui souhaitaient, de leur propre chef, se racheter pour s’être détournés de leur croyance. 

Passer en ce lieu lui donnait toujours la chair de poule. C’était ici qu’il avait péri sous les attaques du Phénix. Le cratère qu’il avait créé en succombant était d’ailleurs encore là. Et puis, il régnait une certaine lourdeur dans l’air, plus que dans les autres prisons. Quelque chose le gênait ici, et il préférait ne pas s’y attarder.

Un jour, Eaque s’étonna de trouver une aura dorée, installée par terre en tailleur, les yeux fermés, visiblement dans un état méditatif, revêtue de l’une des légendaires armures d’or. Eaque ne le connaissait pas. A vrai dire, hormis Kanon, il n’avait rencontré aucun des chevaliers d’or. Il ne saurait même pas reconnaître quelle était la constellation de celui-ci.

− Que fait un chevalier d’Athéna ici ? avait abruptement demandé Eaque.  
− Et que fais un juge ici ? avait répondu ledit chevalier.  
− Que… On est aux Enfers, abruti !  
− Je croyais que les juges officiaient dans les différents tribunaux.  
− On bosse pas non stop. On est des hommes, on a aussi besoin de repos.  
− Je te rejoins sur ce point.  
− Mais tu n’as pas répondu à ma question. Que fais un chevalier d’Athéna aux Enfers ? Tu n’as rien à faire ici.  
− Nos deux mondes sont en paix, non ?  
− Cela ne veut pas dire que tu peux circuler librement. Les Enfers sont strictement réservés aux âmes, aux spectres et aux Dieux. Nul ne peut venir librement ici sans en mourir, à moins de posséder un artefact qui te protège, ou bien…  
− Ou bien de maîtriser le huitième sens, termina le visiteur.  
− Peu en sont capables. Tu dois donc être de ceux qui ont assiégé les Enfers pendant la guerre sainte.  
− Effectivement, Je m’appelle Shaka, chevalier d’or de la Vierge. Et tu es ?  
− Tu l’as dit toi-même, je suis l’un des juges des enfers.  
− Oui, mais lequel ? Celui qui s’est envoyé en l’air avec Kanon ? Celui qui s’est pris un vent par Hyoga ? Ou bien…  
− Le troisième, le coupa Eaque qui n’appréciait pas trop non plus qu’on dénigre ses frères. Je suis Eaque du Garuda.  
− Je vois, tu es donc celui qu’a vaincu Ikki. Et bien, ça nous fait un point en commun, car moi aussi j’ai été botté par le Phénix. Bien que moi, j’ai survécu.

Eaque serra les poings en tentant de garder son calme. Le traité de paix était récent et ce n’était pas le moment de chercher des noises au Sanctuaire d’Athéna en agressant l’un de ses chevaliers. Mais l’envie de coller une bonne droite à ce pédant qui se croyait auréolé lui démangeait le poing. Eaque devait prendre sur lui pour le moment, d’autant plus qu’il n’aimait pas l’idée d’engager un combat à cet endroit précis. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

− Enchanté alors, s’inclina légèrement Shaka.  
− Quoi, enchanté ? Redescends sur Terre, ou plutôt remonte-y. Ta place n’est pas ici.  
− Je suis venu pour réconforter ces âmes qui purgent une peine qu’ils se sont eux-mêmes imposés. Etant moi-même très en accord avec les préceptes de Bouddha, et même je puis communiquer directement avec lui, je me sens dans le devoir de donner de mon temps pour les aider à mieux supporter leur peine.  
− Est-ce que tu connais le but d’un châtiment ? C’est d’expier ses fautes, et c’est pas pour qu’un illuminé qui prétend faire la causette à un dieu ne vienne leur masser les pieds.  
− Je ne leur masse pas exactement les pieds, je leur donne juste des paroles de réconfort et de courage, expliqua Shaka qui gardait cette même intonation calme. Et puis, j’ai été attiré par cet endroit. J’ai l’impression d’entendre des lamentations.  
− Entendre des lamentations en enfers, c’est comme entendre des aboiements dans un chenil. C’est juste normal, s’impatienta Eaque.  
− Ce ne sont pas les âmes, j’en suis certain. Il y a comme une lourdeur dans l’air, comme s’il s’était passé quelque chose d’important ici. Mais je n’ai pas encore réussi à l’identifier.

Eaque se tue. Se pourrait-il que Shaka ressente les affrontements qu’il y avait eus ici ? Ce lieu qui avait été son propre tombeau ? Une sensation pénible l’envahit. Eaque avait soudainement froid. Définitivement, le népalais n’aimait pas traîner ici, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ce chevalier errer impunément aux enfers. S’il n’arrivait pas à le convaincre de partir, il pouvait au moins garder un œil sur lui.

− Probablement des échos, supposa Eaque. Beaucoup d’âmes se sont réincarnées après avoir souffert ici durant une éternité. L’air a dû s’imprégner de leur souffrance.  
− Je n’ai pas eu ce sentiment dans les autres prisons.  
− Ça va, tranquille ? Tu te promènes aux Enfers comme un touriste. Tu veux pas une visite guidée tant que j’y suis ?  
− Ça ira, votre passeur m’a donné une brochure.  
− Une brochure ? On a une brochure des Enfers ? s’étonna Eaque. C’est nouveau ça. Mais peu importe. Viens, ne reste pas là. Allons à mon temple.  
− A ton temple ?  
− Les Enfers regorgent de nombreux ouvrages répartis entre les tribunaux, les temples des juges et Giudecca. Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver des textes qui parlent du phénomène que tu ressens.  
− Ma foi, pourquoi pas, répondit Shaka en se levant. Chères âmes, je reviendrai vous aider dans votre rédemption.  
− Laisse-les, grogna le juge. Elles doivent expier leurs péchés toute seules.  
− C’est carré chez vous, commenta le blond.  
− Il faut. Je rappelle que maintenant, Hadès permet aux âmes de se réincarner après leur damnation. Pour qu’elles ne commettent pas les mêmes erreurs, les âmes se doivent de payer leurs péchés comme il faut.  
− Le bouddhisme prône la bienveillance et la méditation pour diriger le chemin des hommes, plutôt que d’utiliser ce genre de méthode barbare.  
− Garde tes remarques pour toi. Les Enfers fonctionnent de la sorte depuis la nuit des temps, s’énerva Eaque. Et je connais le bouddhisme, je te signale. Je suis népalais.  
− Vraiment ? Alors nous sommes voisins, sourit cette fois Shaka. Je viens d’Inde.

Eaque baragouina qu’il s’en fichait, et que de toute façon le Népal restait le plus beau pays du monde. Ce jour-là, le spectre ramena Shaka chez lui pour y boire un thé et étudier des documents. Immédiatement, l’hindoue disait se sentir bien chez le Garuda, grâce à la décoration new age qui lui rappelait son propre temple. Et il appréciait de prendre le thé assis par terre sur des tapis. Shaka était plutôt à son aise dans ce temple.

Eaque l’intercepta la semaine suivante, au même endroit, puis encore la semaine d’après, et ainsi de suite chaque semaine, de plus en plus souvent. A chaque fois, Eaque l’invitait chez lui sous les regards lourds d’intensité de Rhadamanthe. Minos, lui, s’incrustait directement chez lui pour lui demander s’il n’avait besoin de rien, ou plutôt pour s’assurer que son petit frère et ce chevalier ne faisaient rien de suspect. Au bout d’un moment, Eaque lui claqua carrément la porte au nez, exaspéré par son comportement.

− Les autres juges, Minos et Rhadamanthe, selon la mythologie, ce sont tes frères, non ? Vous êtes les fils de Zeus ? demanda Shaka.  
− En effet, mais il n’y a qu’eux qui attachent de l’importance à ce vieux lien. J’aimerai bien qu’ils m’oublient un peu.  
− Ils se soucient de toi. Tu ne devrais pas les rejeter comme ça. Les relations sont précieuses.  
− Tu t’y connais en relation, peut-être ?  
− Je n’ai pas de famille. Mais j’ai mes confrères, qui ne font guère attention à moi maintenant que l’amour circule au Sanctuaire. J’ai ma Déesse bien sûr, qui se ballade auprès de l’hôte de Poséidon à travers le monde. J’ai Bouddha aussi, qui ne me répond pas toujours quand je lui parle.  
− Ouais, t’as personne avec qui causer en fait, comprit Eaque.  
− Tu résumes bien ma situation.  
− C’est pour ça que tu viens toujours m’ennuyer ?  
− Je viens réconforter les âmes qui purgent leur peine avec vaillance, redit encore Shaka avec ce même ton serein, les mains jointes.  
− Pour la énième fois, elles n’ont pas à être réconfortées, s’agaça Éaque. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de les laisser ?  
− Mais si cela me permet de te rencontrer, je me fais un plaisir de venir. J’avoue, tu es un bon hôte. Ton thé est très bon, mais le mien est meilleur. Tu devrais venir chez moi le goûter un de ces jours.  
− Je n’ai rien à foutre au Sanctuaire d’Athéna, répliqua Eaque sans tenir compte de la prétention de Shaka, il s’y était habitué depuis le temps. Je te rappelle qu’on ne chôme pas ici.  
− C’est toi-même qui m’a dit que vous aviez des jours de repos.  
− Et je préfère garder ce temps pour m’entraîner afin de mieux protéger mon Seigneur.  
− Je vois, tu ne digères pas ta défaite.  
− Aucun de nous ne l’accepte. Question d’honneur  
− Je te l’ai dit, j’ai aussi combattu face à Ikki. C’est un redoutable guerrier. Ne rougis pas d’avoir perdu face à lui. Trouve la paix dans cette défaite et tu deviendras plus fort.  
− Ta gueule, avait explosé Eaque.  
− Pourquoi t’énerves-tu ? Pourquoi tu restes bloqué sur ça ?  
− C’est pas tes oignons. Casse-toi d’ici.  
− Comme tu voudras, dit Shaka éternellement calme malgré l’agression du juge. A une prochaine fois.  
− Va-t’en, avait presque hurlé Eaque. Ne reviens plus. Dégage.

Eaque ne supportait pas qu’on lui rappelle sa défaite. Plus que la honte éprouvée, il avait une désagréable impression. Ce malaise quand il traversait la cinquième prison n’était pas un hasard. Il n’y avait pas que sa sépulture qui le pesait, c’était autre chose. Ces fameuses « lamentations » dont parlaient Shaka, il les entendait aussi depuis leur retour à la vie. Il sentait qu’elles étaient importantes, qu’elles cachaient quelque chose qu’il devrait savoir, qu’elles étaient liées à sa défaite et ça le mettait hors de lui. Tout était là pour lui rappeler qu’il avait perdu face à un seul chevalier de bronze. 

En tant que juge, il faisait partie de l’élite de l’armée d’Hadès, et contrairement à ses frères, il n’avait strictement rien fait pour défendre leur Seigneur. Juste combattre et mourir aussi vite. Ce souvenir l’incommodait. Il ne l’acceptait pas, d’où le fait qu’il se soit énervé de la sorte face à Shaka qui associait sa défaite à une simple banalité qu’il devait oublier pour avancer. Qu’est-ce qu’il en savait d’abord ? Son camp à lui avait gagné.

Après s’être calmé, Eaque s’en était voulu d’avoir chassé ce chevalier qui l’aidait dans ses recherches sur ce phénomène. Shaka n’y était pour rien après tout. Et si on oubliait sa prétention, il était plutôt de bonne compagnie. Toujours calme et inspirant, ils aimaient bien échanger ensemble des enseignements de Bouddha, du traité de paix, de leur entrainement, de l’humanisation de leur sanctuaire respectif. Ils faisaient même des séances de méditation ensemble et discutaient sur divers sujets, notamment les situations économiques de leur pays natal. Ils parlaient sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait, parfois jusque tard dans la nuit. Le népalais invitait alors Shaka à dormir chez lui, dans le salon.

Bien que cette situation avec le chevalier d’or lui convenait et lui apportait même une bonne distraction, elle ne plaisait pas tellement à ses frères. Eaque avait, à plusieurs reprises, essayé de convaincre Minos et Rhadamanthe qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de leur protection, et qu’il en avait marre aussi qu’ils se mêlent de sa vie. Il avait bien le droit de côtoyer qui il voulait, surtout que Rhadamanthe fréquentait lui aussi un chevalier d’Athéna. Il était où le problème, nom de nom ?

− Pourquoi tu viens si souvent aux Enfers, demanda un jour Eaque à son ami.  
− Je te l’ai dit. Pour apporter du réconfort aux…  
− Non, mais en vrai ? le coupa le juge. Tu viens de plus en plus souvent.  
− Mais pour le plaisir de te voir, bien sûr.  
− Tu vas me répondre sérieusement ou il faut que je t’arrache les vers du nez ?  
− L’ambiance au Sanctuaire dégouline trop à mon goût. Nous ne sommes censés n’aimer qu’Athéna, et pourtant tout le monde se met en couple.  
− Tu es jaloux, se moqua Eaque.  
− Nullement. Je ne souhaite pas m’engager dans ce genre de relation contraignante.  
− Tu es asexuel ?  
− Du tout. Je n’ai rien contre l’idée d’un partenaire sexuel. Qu’en est-il de toi ?  
− Lorsque je vois les prises de tête de Rhadamanthe qui devient fou avec Kanon et Minos qui ne sait pas quoi faire pour mettre l’homme qu’il aime dans son lit, je préfère m’en passer. Hadès m’en garde, je souhaite ne jamais tomber amoureux.  
− Encore un point en commun entre toi et moi. Ça commence à faire beaucoup.  
− Qu’est-ce que tu insinues ?  
− Que nous pourrions être un faux couple, et ainsi je pourrais m’épargner quelques commentaires de mes confrères qui me traitent de coincé, et même de pucelle dans mon dos.   
− Si tu tiens à la vie, je te déconseille d’officialiser notre fausse union. Tu es peut-être puissant, mais tu ne résisteras pas à deux juges en mode "grand frère protecteur", l’avertit Eaque. Ils sont lourds mais je n’y peux rien, ils ne m’écoutent pas.   
− Ils se soucient de toi.  
− Il veulent juste se la jouer supérieur, oui.  
− Je persiste à penser que tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer les sentiments de tes frères pour toi.

C’était bien un point sur lequel ils n’étaient jamais d’accord. Shaka, sentant le sujet épineux pour Eaque, n’insista pas et dévia sur un autre sujet. Ils pouvaient discuter de tout, sauf des frères d’Eaque. Ils avaient fini par parler de sexe, sans le moindre filtre. Après tout, ils se faisaient confiance à présent.

− Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le printemps réveille mes hormones, avoua Shaka. Et visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul. En début de semaine, nos doyens ont fait un tel chahut qu’ils nous ont empêchés de dormir. Si tu avais vu les têtes que nous tirions tous à l’entrainement. Je me suis même endormi en position assise.  
− C’est pour ça que je ne t’ai pas trop vu aux Enfers cette semaine.  
− Entre autres, j’avais besoin de me remettre.  
− Donc, une nuit de débauche et d’insomnie, ce n’est pas ton truc, se moqua un peu Eaque.  
− Je n’ai pas dit ça. Je suis plus résistant que j'en donne l'air. Si j’en suis l’un des acteurs et que mon partenaire veuille bien me donner le plaisir que j’attends de lui, alors je saurais aussi me montrer généreux, qu’importe la saison.  
− Putain, Shaka. Arrête de parler comme ça.  
− Quoi ? Je te donne envie ? Moi la « pucelle » du Sanctuaire, ironisa le blond.  
− Un peu, ouais. Je suis sûr que tu n’es pas si puceau que ça.  
− Tes déductions sont bonnes.  
− Ne devrait-il pas y avoir un silence gênant entre nous ? demanda Eaque avec un rire jaune.  
− Tu te sens gêné ?  
− Pas le moins du monde.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un sourire entendu. Eaque bougea un peu sur son tapis pour prendre une pause plus aguicheuse.

− Et tu penses pouvoir suivre mon rythme ? demanda le népalais. Je ne voudrais pas que le Sanctuaire nous déclare la guerre parce que je t'ai luxé la hanche.  
− Je ne suis pas en sucre.

Eaque se déplaça à quatre pattes, contournant la table basse pour se rapprocher de son invité. Rien ne le retenait. Ni la gêne, ni leur camp opposé.

− Tu n’as pourtant pas l’air très musclé, constata Eaque en posant sa main sur la taille de Shaka.  
− Enlève le haut, tu pourrais être surpris.

Shaka souriait, ce qui était rare. D’habitude, il garde toujours cette expression calme et neutre. Ce simple étirement des lèvres le rendait bien plus humain et attrayant. Eaque n’eut plus aucun doute sur ses intentions. 

Sans prévenir Eaque vint coller ses lèvres sur celles de Shaka.

− Pas d’objection à ce que je t’embrasse ? demanda le juge.  
− Si tu sais bien te servir de ta langue.  
− Pas seulement ma langue. Tu pourrais être surpris toi-aussi.  
− Montre-moi donc.

Eaque se rapprocha davantage et vint se positionner à califourchon sur les cuisses de Shaka qui était assis en tailleur. Il posa les mains sur ses joues et attendit un peu. Un détail le gênait

− Ouvre tes yeux, demanda Eaque.  
− Qu’est-ce que ça change ?  
− Je veux les voir.

Shaka obtempéra et dévoila ses iris d’un bleu envoutant. Eaque fixa ce ciel, se disant que la surface, les grands espaces, l’azur et le soleil des beaux jours lui manquaient. Et son ami lui offrait ce spectacle d’un simple battement de paupières, faisant grimper son allégresse et son extase.

− J’ai envie de toi, souffla Eaque.  
− Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, répondit Shaka.

Il ne leur en fallait pas plus pour ne faire qu’un.

XxX

Eaque se frappa sa tête avec sa main. Il s’était complètement laissé submerger par l’ivresse du moment. Lui qui était plutôt ordonné, il avait même laissé les restes de thé et de collations sur la table basse de son salon. Pas qu’il soit écœuré, mais il était sûr que Rhadamanthe, qui observait chaque détail, le remarquerait. Il faudrait lui mentir, pas le choix. Eaque était un homme droit et n’aimait pas inventer des excuses bidons pour cacher quelque chose. Décidément, il s’enfonçait de jour en jour. Il devenait vraiment pitoyable.

Shaka pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau fermés, mais il flottait encore sur son visage ce sourire enjôleur qui le rendait bien plus humain, et bien plus beau. Franchement, ce mec pourtant bien spirituel avait été incroyable cette nuit. Mais quel pied, sérieux ! Pourquoi devait-il cacher ça, alors qu’il se le retaperait volontiers ? 

Le blond entoura sa taille de son bras pour venir l’embrasser.

− J’apprécie l’haleine caféinée du matin, commenta la Vierge.  
− Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’affola Eaque en le repoussant. On est pas en couple, alors tu n’as pas besoin de marque d’affection sortie de nulle part. Et puis, Rhadamanthe va arriver d’une minute à l’autre et il va encore m’emmerder.  
− Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’ouvres pas ton cœur à tes frères ? Ils auront plus confiance s’ils voient que tu comprends leur inquiétude.  
− Ils ne m’écouteront pas. Quoique je leur dise, ils sont persuadés d’avoir raison. Pour eux, je leur suis inférieur.  
− Tu sais que je te rejoins sur beaucoup de point mais pas sur celui-là.  
− Tu n’as pas dit que tu étais occupé aujourd’hui ? Prends un café et rentre chez toi.  
− Je ne bois jamais de café, et vu ta nervosité, tu devrais faire de même, dit Shaka avec cette éternelle intonation calme.  
− Je t’ai dit de partir d’ici, ordonna Eaque plus brusquement.  
− A ta guise. J’espère te revoir très bientôt, chuchota Shaka à l’oreille du juge avec une intonation lourde de sens.

Eaque retint un soupir. Malgré la folle nuit de sexe qu’il venait de passer avec Shaka, son corps en réclamait encore. Il n’avait pas eu la moindre relation sexuelle depuis qu’il était devenu un juge. Il avait oublié à quel point c’était bon, surtout avec Shaka. Mais cette raclure ne pouvait-il pas arrêter ses questionnements et remarques sur ses frères ? 

Ce n’était pas si simple. Eaque n’arrivait pas à les affronter, à leur dire clairement d’aller se faire foutre. Il se sentait insignifiant par rapport à eux, tellement faible. Dans sa situation, c’était assez difficile de les rejeter complétement. Minos et Rhadamanthe ne devaient plus lui faire complètement confiance après sa défaite rapide, d’où le fait qu’ils le surveillaient sans cesse. Il subirait leur emprise jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse prouver qu’il pouvait être autonome. 

Et puis, leur affection était touchante par moment. Voilà pourquoi il rentrait parfois dans leur jeu, qu’il les laissait le cajoler. Ça lui procurait une certaine chaleur dans son cœur vidé d’émotion. 

Eaque ébrécha sa tasse entre ses doigts, se faisant saigner. Malgré la surprise, il avait plutôt eu un réveil agréable, et voilà maintenant que sa journée était gâchée. Il commençait déjà à broyer du noir. Définitivement, il était faible.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers – Guidecca_

Poséidon sentit des gouttes de sueur dévaler sur son visage. Sa main qui tenait un stylo tremblait. Hadès ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Son sourire vicieux en disait long. Il régnait une atmosphère lugubre dans les appartements privés du dirigeant des Enfers. Franchement, Poséidon aurait préféré rester à la surface que de se retrouver ici en compagnie de son diable de frère. Quel coup était-il en train de lui préparer ?

− Alors, commença Hadès. Je vais dire E4.  
− Noooon, se lamenta le bleu. T’as coulé mon porte-avion.  
− Et de cinq, j’ai gagné.  
− Comment est-ce que moi, Dieu des océans, je peux perdre une partie de bataille navale ?  
− _Si tu m’avais écouté, on aurait gagné_ , résonna la voix de Julian Solo dans sa tête.  
− Un humain n’a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.  
− Bon, je vais refaire du thé, dit Hadès en prenant le plateau.  
− Sérieux Dédés, tu as une immense armée et tu fais toi-même ton thé ?  
− Les spectres ne sont pas mes bonnes. D’habitude, c’est Pandore qui s’en occupe, mais je la laisse profiter d’Athéna. Je lui dois bien ça après le mauvais coup que je lui ai fait hier, expliqua l’ainé en tournant le dos à Poséidon. Au fait, est-ce que Zeus t’a contacté ? Il souhaiterait qu’on se retrouve tous les tr…

Hadès cessa de parler en remarquant que Poséidon venait tout bonnement de lui fausser compagnie. Evidemment, il aurait dû s’en douter. Depuis son arrivée, le bleu cherchait la moindre occasion pour s’esquiver en douce. Mais Hadès n’avait pas l’intention de le laisser filer. Après tout, ici, c’était son royaume et il en connaissait le moindre recoin.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers – Cinquième prison_

Shaka s’installa en tailleur et se concentra. Il était encore tôt, et il pouvait bien continuer à enquêter sur ces lamentations, qui semblaient imprégnées dans l’air et la roche, avant de rentrer au Sanctuaire. De base, il s’était bel et bien rendu dans cette prison en quête d’une occupation altruiste, mais s’il y revenait constamment, c’était parce que ce phénomène l’interrogeait et qu’il avait la conviction qu’Eaque en était responsable.

Shaka se concentra, huma l’air chaud lié aux tombes de feu, capta les sons. Des bruits de pas précipités parasitèrent ses analyses. Un cosmos, puissant mais perturbé s’approchait rapidement de la cinquième prison. En ouvrant les yeux, Shaka remarqua qu’il ne s’agissait, ni plus ni moins, que de Poséidon, le Dieu des océans en personne. Ce dernier ne fit guère attention à lui. Il sauta dans une des tombes brulantes en ordonnant aux âmes de se pousser.

− Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? s’interrogea Shaka.

Un autre cosmos divin s’approchait, bien plus calme cette fois, mais le chevalier de la Vierge ne bougea pas. Il n’était qu’au service d’Athéna et il n’avait pas l’intention de faire la moindre révérence à un autre Dieu.

− Bonjour, chevalier de la Vierge, salua simplement Hadès sans relever la présence d’un homme du Sanctuaire aux Enfers. Aurais-tu vu une anguille passer ?  
− Effectivement, elle est en train de se faire griller dans un de vos barbecues.  
− Tu ne m’échapperas pas, Popo. On ne congédie pas son grand frère de la sorte.  
− Si vous me permettez, Hadès. Avant que vous ne décidiez de pécher l’anguille, j’aurais une question à vous poser.  
− Je t’écoute.  
− Vous n’êtes sans doute pas sans savoir que je fréquente régulièrement un de vos juges, Eaque du Garuda.   
− Effectivement, rien n’est un secret dans mon royaume. Mais je fais confiance à mes spectres sur leurs fréquentations.   
− Quelque chose m’intrigue, mais Eaque reste complètement fermé sur ce sujet. Ça concerne sa relation avec ses frères. Aidez-moi à y voir plus clair et vous n’aurez pas besoin de fouiller chaque tombe pour retrouver Poséidon.  
− Eaque est têtu et contradictoire, un peu comme mon petit frère à moi-aussi. Il repousse mon affection, mais pourtant il vient chaque fois que je l’invite.  
− Acceptez-vous de me répondre ?  
− Et bien, je n’ai pas tellement envie de fouiller chaque tombe brûlante et je tiens à ce que mes spectres soient heureux, mais je n’ai pas le temps de m’occuper de chacun d’eux. Alors je vais te dire ce que je sais si tu peux t’en charger à ma place.  
− Vous me faîtes confiance alors que j’ai voulu vous planter avec un trident pendant la guerre sainte ?  
− On fait tous des erreurs, dit Hadès en haussant les épaules.  
− Mais ça n’en était pas une, répliqua Shaka.  
− Tu veux écouter ce que j’ai à dire ou non ?  
− Je vous écoute.  
− Pour commencer, tu dois savoir que Minos et Rhadamanthe considèrent vraiment Eaque comme leur petit frère. Ce n’est pas pour le rabaisser, ils se soucient réellement de lui, mais Eaque est sceptique. En même temps, aux temps mythologiques, il a été abandonné sur une île déserte et il a beaucoup souffert de la solitude. Pendant longtemps, il ne pouvait compter que lui-même et il n’a pas l’habitude qu’on se préoccupe de lui. Personne pour le féliciter, l’élever, lui faire prendre confiance en lui, alors qu’à contrario, Minos et Rhadamanthe ont grandi ensemble et étaient bien entourés, raconta Hadès. Eaque, lui, était vraiment tout seul. Il est devenu le roi d’Egine sans qu’on ne lui apprenne rien, et ses sujets lui en demandaient beaucoup alors qu’il n’avait pas eu la moindre formation pour diriger un royaume. Eaque s’est jeté à corps perdu dans ses fonctions, paniqué que la moindre erreur ne porte préjudice à son domaine. Rien que pour ça, il ne supporte pas la défaite, car il craint l’effet papillon qu’elle engendre. Et surtout, je le répète encore, il n’avait personne pour le soutenir. Ses sujets et même son épouse ne voyaient en lui que le roi parfait qu’il devait être. Il n’y avait pas de réelle affection de leur part, et donc Eaque pense qu’il n’est pas digne d’être aimé, sauf s’il remplit ses fonctions sans la moindre faute. Au moins, il reçoit la reconnaissance des gens. Au moins ça. Eaque est devenu ainsi perfectionniste, droit et juste, mais il souffrait et souffre encore d’un manque d’affection Il ne croit pas que ses frères l’aiment réellement et il ne se pardonnera jamais la moindre défaite.   
− Pourtant les spectres étaient des humains avant ?  
− Oui, mais la personnalité de leur étoile céleste prend le dessus. Ils n’ont quasiment plus aucun lien avec leur ancienne vie, sauf quelques souvenirs.

Shaka comprit un peu mieux le comportement d’Eaque envers ses frères, mais cela ne le renseignait pas plus sur ces lamentations. Il savait qu’Eaque était mort ici. Les souvenirs d’une autre personne pourrait le renseigner. Pour mettre de la lumière sur cette histoire, il lui faudrait l’aide d’un vieil ami. Ça n’allait pas plaire à Eaque de revoir cet homme, mais c’était essentiel. Shaka voulait l’aider à ouvrir son cœur, à accepter l’amour des autres, sans doute parce que le juge ne le laissait finalement pas si indifférent.

*~**~**~*

_Sanctuaire d’Athéna – Temple du Bélier_

Mû déposa son jeune disciple endormi sur son lit avant de le couvrir. Au loin, sa fête d’anniversaire continuait de battre pied. Mais il était tard et Kiki somnolait sur l’une des chaises du palais avant que Mû ne se décide à le coucher. Le petit bélier allait bientôt avoir dix ans, mais pourtant Mû ne cessait de le voir éternellement comme un enfant. Ses progrès depuis la fin des guerres étaient impressionnants. Il était maintenant assez autonome pour s’entrainer seul, permettant ainsi au premier gardien de se libérer du temps pour son compagnon, jaloux de tous, y compris du gamin. Pourtant, Milo aimait bien Kiki. C’était même lui qui avait suggéré de lui offrir une console de jeux pour son anniversaire la semaine prochaine, car le gamin était bien plus en accord avec leurs temps que son maître.

Mû souriait chaque fois qu’il pensait à Milo. Cela faisait longtemps que le Scorpion lui plaisait, mais il n’avait tenté aucune approche, persuadé qu’il se passait quelque chose avec Camus. Shaka lui avait pourtant répété mainte et mainte fois qu’il n’y avait que de l’amitié entre eux, et c’était bel et bien le cas. Milo et Camus étaient comme deux frères qui se confiaient tout. Mû n’était pas jaloux, car lui-même entretenait une forte amitié avec Aldébaran, et une très bonne entente avec Shaka. Mais avec Milo, c’était complètement différent. Mû était complètement amoureux, sans raison. Ou bien était-ce à cause du charme forcé que Milo lui avait fait lorsqu’il avait remis les pieds au Sanctuaire après des années d’exil. Mû frissonnait encore à ce souvenir. A l’époque, Milo cherchait seulement à l’impressionner. Il ne lui faisait nullement confiance. Et après la chute de Saga, il s’était sincèrement excusé d’avoir douté de lui, et il lui avait même fait des éloges pour s’être positionné d’emblée du côté de la vraie Athéna. Mû avait été charmé à nouveau, à la fois pour sa témérité que pour son discernement. Milo pouvait se montrer autant sage que bouillonnant, et il était plein de surprise en tant qu’amant.

− Maître Mû.  
− Dors, Kiki.  
− Attendez, j’ai quelque chose pour vous. Je voulais vous le donner en privé.  
− Mais tu m’as déjà offert quelque chose, Kiki.  
− Mais c’était pour rigoler le dessin de mouton. Vous méritez mieux quand même.

Effectivement, Mû n’avait pas d’envie particulière, mais chacun de ses confrères lui avaient offert quelques babioles, certaines utiles, certaines sympathiques, et d’autres carrément gênantes, comme le plug anal de Camus. Tous avaient été choqués et surtout Saga qui sortait avec le Verseau. Kanon avait d’ailleurs profité du bug de son jumeau pour emmêler des serpentins dans ses cheveux et embrasser sans gêne Rhadamanthe. Camus avait expliqué que c’était un pari que lui avait lancé Milo. Le grec était sûr que son pudique et discret ami n’oserait jamais aller dans un sex-shop. Non seulement il y était rentré mais en plus il avait pris la carte de fidélité, plutôt intéressé par les articles qu’ils proposaient. Milo avait râlé comme un gosse d’avoir perdu son pari, pendant que d’autres demandaient l’adresse de la boutique en question.

Sinon, il avait reçu des livres de Dohko, un CD de relaxation et méditation de la part de Shaka, du lubrifiant parfumé d’Aiolia sous le regard honteux de Shura qui baragouinait à l’adresse de son amant « t’as quand même pas fait ça ». Le Capricorne lui avait offert des couteaux de qualité pour la cuisine. Il avait également reçu un bon de réduction d’une enseigne de vêtements de la part d’Angelo afin qu’il s’habille un peu plus branché. Une belle composition florale confectionnée par Aphrodite, avec des tisanes de plantes qu’il cultivait lui-même. Du thé de Saga, et encore des chocolats français de la part de Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Aiolos et son jeune amant, le spectre ambassadeur des Enfers, s’étaient cotisés avec Aldébaran, sa petite-amie, ainsi qu’Athéna et Aiolia, le lubrifiant étant juste une blague, pour lui offrir un voyage en amoureux sur une île. Sachant cela, Marine et Seiya achetèrent une caméra sportive et étanche, et Shaina un livre touristique de l’île en question.

De la part de Milo, il reçut une belle chaîne en or. Mais sa plus grosse surprise fut le faux crapaud qu’il avait envoyé valdinguer sur le mur en pensant que c’était un vrai. Mû n’avait eu aucun doute sur l’auteur de cette mauvaise blague. Peu de gens connaissaient sa phobie de ces reptiles, et d’ailleurs le regard lourd de reproches que lançait Dohko à Shion en disait long également.

− Tenez, dit Kiki en lui tendant une boite qu’il dissimulait dans son chevet. Je l’ai fait moi-même.

A l’intérieur se trouvait un pendentif en or représentant un bélier et un scorpion étroitement enlacés. La queue du scorpion s’enroulait autour des cornes du bélier, et les deux animaux avaient de minuscules joyaux à la place des yeux, vert pour le bélier et rouge pour le scorpion. Le résultat était juste sublime jusque dans les moindres détails, et de ce bijou émanait une puissance que Mû avait l’impression de connaître.

− C’est toi qui l’as fait ? voulut s’assurer Mû. Mais avec quel matériau ?  
− Avec les chutes des armures d’or que vous avez réparées.  
− Les chutes ? Quelle chute ? Il ne restait plus le moindre débris.  
− La poussière que laisse une armure après chaque réparation. J’ai récolté tous les résidus de ces minuscules restes avec mes pouvoirs et je les ai assemblés pour faire ce pendentif avec les outils célestes. Il n’y en avait pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour créer ce bijou. Quant aux pierres, Elles viennent de chez un joailler. J’espère que ça vous plait, Maître.

Sans voix devant la beauté de cette petite chose, Mû serra son disciple contre lui. 

− Merci Kiki, c’est juste magnifique. Tu as un tel talent. Travailler sur des poussières d’armure et créer quelque chose de si minutieux. Je n’avais jamais remarqué comme tu t’es amélioré dans l’art de réparer les armures. Quand je vois ça, je n’ai aucun doute que tu deviendras un maître réparateur encore plus brillant que moi.  
− Ne dites pas ça, Maitre Mû. Je ne vous arrive pas à la cheville. Seiya et les autres seraient morts depuis longtemps si vous ne leur aviez pas réparé et renforcé leur armure pendant les batailles.  
− Mon enfant, nos amis auraient été bien en peine sans toi. Tu as fait beaucoup des choses pour eux, et tu as même reçu de plein fouet une attaque de Thanatos pour protéger Seika alors que tu n’es qu’un enfant. Je m’en veux de t’avoir exposé à ces risques.  
− Ne le soyez pas, Maître. J’ai choisi d’aider Seiya et les autres de mon plein gré.  
− Nous ferons une superbe fête d’anniversaire pour toi la semaine prochaine. Nos amis les chevaliers divins viendront spécialement pour toi.  
− J’ai hâte de les revoir. Mais aujourd’hui, c’est votre fête, alors vous devriez y retourner.  
− Merci encore Kiki. La chaîne de Milo tombe à point nommé.  
− C’est pour cela que je te l’ai offerte, dit une voix à l’entrée de la chambre.

Mû se retourna. Milo était adossé à l’encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Kiki. Son sourire enjôleur étirait ses lèvres et faisait toujours un certain effet à Mû. Il s’approcha du maître et son disciple et prit le pendentif pour le placer dans la chaîne que le tibétain portait déjà autour du cou.

− C’est du beau travail, Kiki. Tu vas faire des jaloux. Attends-toi à d’autres commandes.  
− Tu étais dans la confidence ? demanda Mû.  
− Pourquoi crois-tu que je t’aie offert cette chaine ? Maintenant, tu portes sur toi des présents des personnes qui t’aiment le plus au monde.  
− Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, même si j’aurais aimé que mon maître Shion soit aussi présent dans ce bijou. Je ne lui en veux pas pour sa blague, mais c’est un peu puéril.   
− Moi j’ai trouvé ça marrant, commenta Milo qui riait au souvenir de la panique de Mû en voyant le faux crapaud.  
− Ça ne l’était pas. J’ai cru faire une crise cardiaque, rougit Mû. Et maintenant, tout le monde sait.  
− Que personne ne s’avise à se moquer de mon mec, déclara le Scorpion en posant une main possessive autour de la taille de Mû.  
− En fait, Maître Shion a participé, révéla Kiki. C’est lui qui a payé les joyaux sur les yeux du bélier et du scorpion. Et il a aussi participé pour votre voyage.  
− Bon, alors je le pardonne et j’irai le remercier. Merci à vous tous.

Mû étreignit encore son élève qui s’y blottit volontiers. Depuis leur retour à la vie, maitre et disciple s’étaient encore plus rapprochés. Mû ne comprenait que trop bien la détresse dans laquelle s’était retrouvé Kiki le temps des négociations pour le traité de paix, pensant que la personne qui l’avait élevé était disparue à jamais. Lui-même avait été un bon moment inconsolable à la mort de Shion. Pendant un certain temps après leur résurrection, Kiki ne quittait plus le Bélier d’or et il se glissait même dans son lit par peur de le perdre à nouveau, en proie à des cauchemars. 

− Bon anniversaire, Maître. Je vous aime.  
− Merci, je t’aime aussi mon enfant. Dors maintenant.

Mû embrassa le front du petit rouquin avant de quitter la chambre. Dans le couloir, il se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon pour y pleurer dans son épaule. Il s’était retenu jusqu’à maintenant, surtout devant Kiki, car il savait que son jeune disciple ne résistait pas à ses larmes et pleurait avec lui. Mais il n’y tenait plus. Cet anniversaire, ces cadeaux touchants, leur bonne humeur à tous, ce bijou unique. Il était heureux, heureux qu’ils soient en vie et puissent vieillir ensemble. Ça lui paraissait tellement irréel après avoir passé des années dans une grande solitude, à gérer seul un enfant en bas âge et énergique, à s’être dressé face aux autres chevaliers d’or qui croyaient aveuglément Saga.

Milo referma ses bras autour de lui et embrassa sa tête.

− Besoin d’être câliné ? Que dirais-tu de tester ton cadeau ? proposa malicieusement Milo en sortant le sex-toy de sa poche.  
− Quoi, maintenant ? La fête est finie ?  
− Non, mais la plupart sont déjà pompettes et festoient sans avoir besoin de la star de la soirée. Et j’ai aussi envie de te gâter pour ton anniversaire, rajouta le Scorpion en glissant une main entre les cuisses du Bélier.

Mü soupira. Il n’arriverait décidément jamais à lui résister.

− Tu vas devoir me bâillonner. Je ne veux pas réveiller Kiki.  
− Je crois que je vais aussi devoir t’attacher. Ne prends pas peur, mais ce soir, ça va être intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peur bleue : avoir une violente peur
> 
> Note de l’auteur : merci d’avoir lu
> 
> Et donc voilà, l’ami/amant d’Eaque est donc Shaka. J’aime bien cette paire, sans être ma favorite, mais je trouve qu’ils ont des points communs, notamment le fait qu’ils ont tous les deux perdus face à Ikki.
> 
> J’ai pas mal galéré à écrire ce qui pose problème à Eaque, pourquoi il s’emporte toujours de la sorte, et l’histoire que raconte Hadès à Shaka. Et cette histoire n’est pas encore terminée. A part ça, je rigolais toute seule d’imaginer Hadès et Poséidon joer à la bataile navale. C’est vrai quo, pourquoi toujours les échecs ?
> 
> J’avais parlé une fois, sur le discord, que j’avais remis au goût du jour mon premier OTP yaoi de Saint Seiya, qui date de mes 12 ans, facilement. Il s’agit donc du Milo x Mû. Mais le plus drôle, c’est qu’à l’époque, je ne savais pas que c’était un yaoi. Merci la VF ayant donné une voix féminine à Mû (qui se prononçait Moh en VF), et donc j’ai pendant longtemps cru que c’était une femme. Je n’imaginais pas tellement du Yaoi à l’époque, et j’étais loin du Camilo que je préfère aujourd’hui (même si le Milo x Mû reste un ship que j’aime bien)  
> C’était l’anecdote inutile du jour.


	6. Froide nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 6 : Samedi 28 mars – Couleur indigo  
> Thèmes respectés : Loyauté ; force ; froideur ; indifférence

_Sanctuaire d’Athéna – Temple des Gémeaux_

Rhadamanthe fumait sa première cigarette de la journée à l’extérieur du temple. Sa tête s’était déjà remise de ses consommations alcoolisées de la veille au soir, alors que Kanon ronflait encore et souffrirait probablement d’une bonne gueule de bois. Ce n’était pas pour se vanter, mais l’anglais possédait une bonne résistance à l’alcool. En revanche, les fines particules qui volaient dans l’air à cette saison le gênait vraiment. Il éternuait souvent, avait un peu de mal à respirer et ses yeux lui piquaient aussi. Il devait déguerpir avant que la rumeur ne s’étende. Quelle pire honte que d’être battu par du pollen !

Rhadamanthe aimerait que son compagnon ne se réveille pas trop tard afin qu’ils puissent rentrer aux Enfers. Il n’aimait pas s’absenter trop longtemps, et pas seulement à cause de ses allergies saisonnières. Il n’était pas du genre à lambiner, et il ne supportait pas de prendre du retard. Tout était droit et bien organisé dans son tribunal. Et surtout, surtout, il n’aimait pas laisser Eaque trop longtemps sans surveillance, sans s’assurer que rien ne le menaçait. Minos était présent également, mais il avait son propre travail, et aussi sa vie sentimentale qui avançait au ralenti. Il ne pouvait pas toujours veiller sur Eaque. 

Les deux juges avaient conscience que leur jeune frère n’aimait pas être chaperonné de la sorte. Après tout, il était un adulte et un puissant spectre. Mais que ce soit lui ou Minos, ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour lui. L’image de leur cadet tué par l’attaque du Phénix leur était insupportable. Ils ne voulaient plus jamais qu’il arrive quelque chose à Eaque. Sa froideur et son rejet ne les arrêtaient pas. Ils surveillaient de près la moindre personne qui soit une menace potentielle pour lui.

Rhadamanthe entendit des pas s’approcher. Il reconnut le cosmos de l’homme qui s’inclina genou à terre devant lui, mais il n’esquissa pas le moindre geste pour le regarder. Il n’aimait pas se comporter de la sorte envers ce spectre loyal et appliqué, mais c’était le mieux pour eux deux. S’il montrait le moindre sentiment, il lui ferait du mal, et il ne le souhaitait pas. 

− Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Si vous me le permettez, je vais vous faire mon rapport, dit l’ambassadeur des Enfers.  
− Fais donc.  
− Récemment, une étrange puissance a été ressentie au Mexique avec des disparitions de jeunes filles, toutes vierges. La mission a été confiée aux chevaliers Pégase et Licorne et a été un succès. Il s’agissait d’une secte s’adonnant à des rituels sataniques et qui capturaient des vierges pour les donner en offrande. La secte a été démantelée et les membres ont été confiés aux autorités. Par ailleurs, les corps des victimes retrouvées avaient des symboles gravés sur leur peau, comme ceux de cette image, raconta-t’il en tendant des documents au juge.  
− Je reconnais ces symboles. Nous avons reçu ces victimes aux Enfers. Pauvres d’elles, elles ont été orientées vers un royaume paisible jusqu’à leur retour sur Terre. Merci pour ces informations. Et comment ça se passe ici, au Sanctuaire ?  
− L’ambiance y est légère, voire même bon enfant. A vrai dire, le Grand Pope Shion est plutôt leste, mais chacun effectue ses tours de garde avec sérieux. J’accompagne le chevalier Aiolos parfois, et leur vigilance est au maximum. Ce qui contraste bien avec leur attitude en journée.  
− Je vois, merci. Bon travail.  
− C’est tout naturel. C’est pour moi un honneur de me rendre utile. Et je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir revu, Seigneur Rhadamanthe, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée.  
− J’en envie de dire moi de même.  
− Alors pourquoi ne le dîtes-vous pas ?

Rhadamanthe se retourna vers le spectre, la mine sévère. Toujours genou au sol, cet homme qui avait été sous ses ordres le regardait encore avec ce regard pétillant et admiratif. Rhadamanthe n’était peut-être pas très expressif au naturel, mais il savait très bien déchiffrer les émotions des autres. Et à cet instant, il comprenait que malgré la distance et son détachement, l’ambassadeur éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour lui. Rhadamanthe jura intérieurement. Il n’aimait pas cette situation.

− Tu sais pourquoi, Valentine.  
− Je sais que vous ne m’aimez pas, Seigneur. Mais est-ce si difficile d’obtenir un peu de votre affection ?  
− Ça te ferait du mal. Je ne veux pas qu’il y ait de malentendus avec Kanon, ni avec ce chevalier que tu côtoies.  
− Je ne l’aime pas vraiment. C’est vous que j’aime.  
− Valentine, ne m’oblige pas à le dire, l’avertit Rhadamanthe plus durement.  
− Je vous en supplie. Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose. Je vous aime tellement.  
− Valentine, je ne t’aime pas et je ne t’aimerai jamais. Tu le sais, c’est Kanon que j’aime. Lui et personne d’autre.  
− Je sais, je suis désolé. Pardonnez-moi. Ne m’en voulez pas, gémit la Harpie.  
− Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses la moindre illusion. Valentine, ce chevalier que tu côtoies, ça se passe mal avec lui ?  
− Non, pas du tout. Il est très gentil, patient et amical. A vrai dire, il ne vous ressemble pas vraiment, rit presque Valentine. Sa compagnie est agréable. Je passe un assez bon moment avec lui, mais je ne peux pas si facilement vous oublier.   
− Si ça te convient, concentre-toi sur ça. Je te souhaite de trouver ton bonheur. Tu le mérites. Je suis flatté des sentiments que tu me portes, mais je ne peux pas y répondre. Désolé pour ça.  
− Ne le soyez pas. Je sais que vous vous souciez quand même de moi, autrement vous ne demanderiez pas des nouvelles de ma relation bancale.  
− C’est normal. Ça m’embêterait qu’un spectre de ton envergure perde ses capacités. Je sais que tu parviendras à gérer tes sentiments. J’ai confiance en toi et je ne douterai jamais de ta loyauté même si tu résistes désormais ici.  
− Merci, Seigneur.  
− Va retrouver le Sagittaire. Je vais aller réveiller Kanon. Il est temps pour nous de rentrer.  
− Portez-vous bien, Seigneur.  
− Toi aussi, Valentine. Et bon travail.

Rhadamanthe salua son subalterne avant de se diriger vers la seconde chambre du temple des Gémeaux où une mauvaise surprise l’attendait.

*~**~**~*

_Sanctuaire d’Athéna – Temple du Verseau_

Camus froissa le papier le papier qu’il venait de trouver sur la table de la cuisine. Ils étaient samedi, un lendemain de fête, et donc ils avaient quartier libre. Lui qui espérait passer un moment en amoureux avec Saga puisque c’était si difficile le soir, mais ce dernier lui avait faussé compagnie pour se rendre au troisième temple afin de profiter un peu de son frère avant qu’il ne retourne aux Enfers. A chaque visite de Kanon, c’était la même chose, il était complètement oublié. Bien sûr, il comprenait que Saga ait besoin de passer du temps avec son frère, mais il l’avait déjà accaparé la veille à la fête d’anniversaire de Mû, le délaissant complètement. Ils étaient un couple, mais ils ressemblaient plus à des colocataires tant il ne se passait presque rien entre eux. Camus aurait aimé lui montrer le catalogue du sex-shop, et bien c’était râpé.

Irrité et frustré, Camus s’enferma dans sa bibliothèque pour lire. Il aimerait rejoindre Milo pour lui parler, mais il se doutait que son ami était en train de décuver dans les bras de Mû. Il ne voulait pas le déranger pour le moment. Il l’appellerait plus tard, à moins que Saga ne se décide à se faire pardonner, mais il lui faudrait triple dose d’excuse et de cajolerie. Camus avait beau se montrer froid au quotidien, il était en fait hypersensible avec les personnes qu’il aimait, oscillant entre amour débordant et colère sourde. Ses émotions étaient comme des montagnes russes. Il pouvait se montrer très aimant comme glacial. Et actuellement, il faudrait beaucoup de patience à son amant pour le réchauffer.

*~**~**~*

_Sanctuaire d’Athéna – Temple des Gémeaux_

− Rhada, arrête de me faire une scène. C’est mon frère, j’ai le droit de lui faire un câlin.  
− Non mais là, vous dormiez carrément ensemble.  
− Il est venu me rejoindre pour un câlin matinal et il s’est rendormi par mégarde. On ne faisait rien de suspect, espèce de dégoutant. Je fais pas ce genre de truc avec mon frangin.   
− Tais-toi, je veux pas imaginer ce genre de chose.  
− Ne me dis pas que tu as jamais fait de câlin matinal avec tes frères.  
− Non, jamais. Bien que je suis sûr que ça plairait à Minos.  
− Quoiqu’il en soit, je fais un câlin à mon frère si j’en ai envie. Si t’es jaloux, va voir ailleurs.  
− Kanon, c’est bon, intervint enfin Saga. J’ai été content de te revoir, mais j’ai abandonné Camus sans rien lui dire. C’est déjà pas terrible entre nous en ce moment.  
− Quoi ? Ton couple bat de l’aile ? Raconte-moi tout.  
− Kanon, on a pas le temps, l’informa Rhadamanthe. Où tu te prépares et tu me suis, où je rentre tout seul aux Enfers.  
− Tu m’énerves quand tu fais ça, s’agaça Kanon qui n’aimait pas lorsque son amant lui posait des ultimatums.  
− Kanon, vas-y, lui dit Saga. Je vais essayer de sauver mon couple et je t’appelle plus tard.  
− Tu me tiens au courant. Si t’es triste, je viens directement.  
− Ça ira, ne t’en fais pas, le rassura l’aîné en l’embrassant sur le front. Camus est grognon, mais il m’aime, je le sais. Porte-toi bien petit frère. Tu me manques.  
− Moi aussi Saga. Je t’aime. A bientôt.

Le premier gémeau salua le juge d’un signe de tête, ce dernier ne lui répondant même pas. Il ne s’était jamais montré particulièrement sympathique avec son beau-frère. En même temps, Rhadamanthe était d’une jalousie maladive et il avait du mal à partager son compagnon, même avec son propre frère. Chose que lui reprochait souvent Kanon d’ailleurs qui le regardait actuellement avec la même froideur que lui.

− Tu comptes m’embrasser à ton tour ou tu préfères faire le voyage tout seul ? demanda Kanon visiblement remonté contre son amant. Si c’est pour que tu tires cette tronche toute la journée, je préfère encore rester ici.

Rhadamanthe soupira, vaincu. Son expression se radoucit et il se pencha pour embrasser le grec.

− Dépêche-toi s’il-te-plait. Je voudrais rendre visite à Eaque avant de me remettre au travail, lui demanda plus calmement Rhadamanthe.  
− Tu vois bien que toi aussi tu tiens à ton frère.  
− Déjeune et va te préparer, exigea le juge en reprenant son air sévère. On part dans quinze minutes.  
− Quoi, mais c’est le temps qu’il me faut pour manger. Tu veux me faire avoir une indigestion ? Rhada, donne-moi plus de temps. Et où tu vas ? Tu vas encore cloper. Non mais sérieux, arrête avec cette merde. Rhada, tu viens me peigner ? Ça m’avancera. Chéri ? Hé ho.

Rhadamanthe était déjà dehors, cigarette en bouche, impatient. Il éternua trois fois et se résigna à écraser son mégot histoire de ne pas gêner davantage sa respiration. Vraiment, il lui tardait de rentrer. En plus, il n’aimait pas ressentir le cosmos perturbé de Valentine qui, au lieu de rejoindre le neuvième temple, était parti vers la plage, probablement pour s’isoler. Et voilà, il lui avait quand même fait du mal. Quoi qu’il fasse, froid ou chaleureux, il lui faisait toujours du mal, et tout ça parce qu’il aimait l’autre énergumène qui se câlinait dans un lit avec son frère. Franchement, les sentiments en avaient des bonnes parfois.

*~**~**~*

_Sanctuaire d’Athéna – Temple du Verseau_

Camus prit rageusement la tasse de sur la petite table à côté de son fauteuil de lecture pour la porter à ses lèvres et constater qu’il ne restait plus la moindre goutte de thé. Encore plus énervé, il se leva pour se rendre à la cuisine et se servir du café de la veille préparé par Saga. C’était juste dégueulasse. Saga ne savait pas le faire, et quand bien même il n’aimait pas le café qui excitait ses neurones et l’empêchait de se concentrer. Mais c’était ça ou alors il piochait carrément dans sa réserve d’alcool. Avant neuf heures du matin, ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire, mais la tentation était forte.

Saga était revenu, l’air de rien, sans même s’excuser. Il avait voulu l’embrasser mais Camus l’avait repoussé en lui disant que c’était trop tard, qu’il lisait maintenant. Oui, il avait été froid, mais oui, il était en colère. Comme à chaque fois, le niveau intellectuel de son vocabulaire avait drastiquement chuté. Il parlait de manière plus brute quand il était énervé, et il pouvait se montrer très blessant dans ses propos, mais Saga le méritait. Est-ce que ça l’avait fait réagir ? Que dalle ! Au lieu de se racheter, le Gémeau était juste sorti, l’air penaud. Voir qui ? Voir quoi ? Peu importe, Camus n’avait juste pas envie qu’il revienne tout de suite. 

La température environnante descendit de plusieurs degrés, comme à chaque fois que Camus perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, ce qui lui valut d’ailleurs le surnom d’Elsa de la part de son mal-aimé beau-frère. Des stalactites apparurent et la buée des fenêtres se transforma en givre. L’ambiance était devenue glaciale.

Le Verseau avala une première tasse de café cul sec en grimaçant avant de se resservir. Il prévoyait de sortir pour faire des exercices plus tard à cause de cette dose d’excitant, car ce n’était certainement pas avec Saga qu’il allait se crever à la tâche. Il était peut-être le verseau, mais sa fontaine était à l’arrêt pour cause d’un partenaire dégonflé.

La boisson l’énervant encore plus, Camus ne sentit pas un cosmos pénétrer son temple. Son nouveau visiteur frappa à la porte, habitude qu’ils avaient tous prise après quelques surprises et situations embarrassantes. Depuis le début de la nouvelle ère au Sanctuaire et la multiplication des couples, ça allait, ça couchait à tout va et en tout lieu, sauf pour lui bien sûr. Et entendre qu’on frappe chez lui l’agaçait encore plus, car il ne se passait strictement jamais rien dans son temple.

− Pas la peine de frapper, personne ne baise ici, grogna le français.  
− Quel langage fleuri, Camus Je suppose que quelque chose t’a contrarié, remarqua immédiatement le nouveau venu.  
− Un problème ? Je choque saint Shaka ? Comme tu es célib, je suppose que tu es dans la même situation que moi ? A moins que tu n’aies fait vœux de chasteté.  
− Nullement, mon ami. Et c’est justement pour garder des fesses de qualités que je viens te voir. J’aurais quelque chose à te demander, que je suis sûr que tu possèdes. En échange, je te donnerai ce que tu souhaites, sauf mes fesses bien sûr. Je ne ferais pas un tel coup à Saga.  
− A ce rythme, c’est moi qui vais lui faire un sale coup.  
− Tu le regretterais.  
− T’occupe. Tu veux quoi ?  
− Déjà que tu remontes la température. Il fait plutôt froid ici, frissonna Shaka. Ça couperait l’envie à n’importe qui.  
− Si tu fais encore une remarque, c’est autre chose que tu risques d’avoir coupé.  
− Je pense que je vais te demander ce dont j’ai besoin et te laisser. Tu me donnes froid dans le dos.  
− T’as décidé de me gâcher ma journée ?  
− Visiblement, elle l’était déjà avant que j’arrive. Et j’ai croisé Saga dans les escaliers, il n’avait pas l’air dans son assiette.  
− Rien à foutre.

Shaka n’en rajouta pas. Il avait déjà les émois d’Eaque à gérer, et il était pour le moment persuadé que Camus avait juste besoin de se calmer.

*~**~**~*

_Plage aux abords du Sanctuaire_

Aiolos avança sur le sable en direction de l’eau. Inquiet de ne pas l’avoir trouvé à ses côtés au réveil, le Sagittaire avait immédiatement su où se rendre. Sans surprise, celui qui partageait ses nuits depuis maintenant plusieurs mois s’était réfugié ici. Aiolos connaissait sa posture assis sur la dune, à regarder les mouvements de l’eau, mélancolique. 

Il aurait dû s’en douter. La venue de Rhadamanthe le chamboulait à chaque fois. Malgré le temps et ses cajoleries, Valentine ne parvenait pas à l’oublier. Il ovationnait tellement le juge qu’il n’était pas difficile de comprendre qu’il possédait encore des sentiments pour lui. Un amour à sens-unique malheureusement. Quel dommage de rester bloqué de la sorte sur un seul homme. Depuis le début, Rhadamanthe ne lui avait pas laissé le moindre espoir, le bénéfice du doute. Même s’il semblait cruel quelquefois, Aiolos appréciait son bon sens. Valentine devait se détacher. Il avait tout à obtenir. C’était un jeune homme plein de charme et de qualités. 

Aiolos savait qu’il devait lui transmettre son rapport ce matin. Il lui avait suggéré de le faire par écrit, mais Valentine ne voulait surtout pas rater l’occasion de parler un peu avec l’anglais. Il aurait pu l’accompagner, mais il ne s’était pas réveillé. Définitivement, son nouvel âge le gênait vraiment. Quoiqu’en dise les autres qui le traitait de « ramollo », il se trouvait bien moins énergique qu’à ses quatorze ans. Mais qu’importe. Le fait est que Valentine s’y était rendu seul, et maintenant, comme les autres fois, il déprimait et venait s’isoler ici. Et comme les autres fois, Aiolos le rejoignait, le prenait dans ses bras, le laissait pleurer en silence, lui assurait qu’il ne lui en voulait pas, qu’il comprenait son chagrin. Il le câlinait suffisamment jusqu’à le détendre. Il lui donnait l’amour qu’il méritait. Valentine finissait par se laisser aller contre lui. Il acceptait ses baisers et il lui demandait de lui faire l’amour. Et ainsi, ils repartaient dans leur relation incertaine mais qui leur convenait. Cette relation qui avait commencé au même endroit, dans les mêmes circonstances.

XxX

Valentine était arrivé au Sanctuaire en tant qu’ambassadeur des Enfers. Il avait de lui-même choisi ce poste afin de s’éloigner de son bien-aimé qui avait été catégorique sur ses sentiments. Valentine disait comprendre Rhadamanthe, mais la pilule restait tout de même dure à digérer. Et donc, un matin, alors qu’Aiolos effectuait une course sur la plage déserte avant l’entraînement, il le croisa, assis sur le sable, recroquevillé sur lui-même, en larmes. Il n’avait juste pas pu l’ignorer. Bien évidemment, Valentine l’avait repoussé.

− Borné et fier, je suppose, avait déduit Aiolos. Comme nous le sommes tous. Très bien, alors j’attendrais.

Aiolos s’était installé à côté de lui, l’air de rien.

− Il me semble t’avoir demandé de partir, avait grommelé Valentine.  
− J’ai décidé de rester. Si je te gène, pourquoi ne pas t’en aller, toi ?  
− Pfff, fais comme tu veux, avait répondu le spectre, vaincu, n’ayant pas la moindre motivation pour se déplacer.  
− Tu n’aimes pas être au Sanctuaire ?  
− C’est pas le problème.  
− Alors c’est quoi ?  
− C’est pas tes oignons.  
− Tu as bien conscience que ce n’est pas ça qui me fera partir.  
− Mais vous êtes tous comme ça au Sanctuaire ? A vouloir fouiner dans la vie des gens ?  
− Et vous les spectres, vous êtes tous aussi peu engageants ?  
− Je ne te permets pas. Parmi l’armée du Seigneur Hadès, il y a le grand juge Rhadamanthe. Il vous surpasse à tous, que ce soit en puissance ou en prestance. Il n’existe aucun homme égal à lui en ce monde.

Aiolos sut immédiatement qu’il venait de toucher une corde sensible. Il s’abstint de rappeler que cet homme, ce Rhadamanthe, avait péri lors de la guerre sainte comme les autres spectres. Son objectif n’était pas de faire du mal mais bien d’aider le jeune homme à s’exprimer. Et en quelques phrases, le perspicace Aiolos avait compris la situation du spectre.

− Peine de cœur ? suggéra Aiolos.  
− J’ai dit que c’était pas tes oignons. Fiche-moi la paix.  
− D’accord pour cette fois. J’espère que nous nous entendrons puisque tu vas rester ici. N’hésite pas à venir me voir au neuvième temple, celui du Sagittaire, avait dit Aiolos en lui faisant une accolade. C’est mieux d’exprimer ses émotions que de les enfermer.  
− Pas la peine.  
− Je t’attendrai.  
− J’ai dit que je viendrais pas.

Valentine s’était montré obstiné, mais Aiolos n’en avait pas démordu. Dans sa nouvelle vie, il mettait un point d’honneur à venir en aide aux âmes en peine. Son regret de ne pas avoir aidé Saga alors que sa folie prenait le dessus le tourmentait. Pourtant, il avait remarqué que son ami changeait d’attitude, en prise à des colères et des critiques envers le Grand Pope. Mais à l’époque, il avait été naïf de croire que Saga serait assez fort pour s’en sortir seul. Et puis, il avait Aiolia dont il devait s’occuper et l’entraîner. A présent, même s’il rattrapait le temps perdu son petit frère, il n’avait plus d’enfant à charge qui lui traînait dans les jambes. Et donc, il avait jeté son dévolu sur Valentine qui semblait dépérir au fil des jours. Aiolos avait refusé de le laisser sombrer davantage dans cette mélancolie. Le Sagittaire aspirait au bonheur dans cette nouvelle ère. Il s’était obstiné, et à force d’insistance, de bienveillance et d’attention, Valentine avait fini par tomber dans ses bras. Il avait vidé son cœur dans son oreille et pleuré sur son épaule.

Ses sentiments sincères envers son supérieur avait atteint Aiolos qui ne désirait que l’aider davantage encore. D’un devoir, sa mission envers Valentine était devenue un souhait qui lui était cher. Il ne laisserait pas ce jeune homme se noyer dans son chagrin. Il l’avait longtemps tenu serré contre lui, bien déterminé à le retenir de sombrer.

− C’est normal que tu sois triste. Tu as toutes les raisons de pleurer. Laisse sortir ta peine, tu l’as bien mérité. Ici, personne ne te jugera, et certainement pas moi. 

Ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proches, jusqu’à finir dans les mêmes draps. Aujourd’hui, ils étaient amants. Valentine passait désormais ses jours et surtout ses nuits dans le neuvième temple, y ayant trouvé du réconfort et un certain équilibre. Ils se pelotonnaient, se câlinaient, agissaient comme un couple normal. Malgré cela, son cœur restait accroché à Rhadamanthe. Pour Aiolos, il n’éprouvait rien d’autre qu’une confiance absolue, de la tendresse, de l’attachement bien sûr, mais pourtant, il continuait à souhaiter que son supérieur l’aime en retour. Et il culpabilisait vis-à-vis d’Aiolos si compréhensif avec lui. Cet homme était décidément un ange descendu du ciel avec ses belles ailes dorées. 

Valentine le trouvait magnifique en tout point, alors pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à tomber amoureux de lui ? Il était un homme agréable, facile à vivre et un amant extraordinaire. Tout le monde disait de lui qu’il était un héros. Valentine comprenait très bien pourquoi.

XxX

Sur la plage, Aiolos vint s’asseoir à ses côtés sans rien dire. Immédiatement, Valentine ne pencha vers lui en quête d’attention et de réconfort.

− Je suis désolé, dit-il. J’espère vraiment parvenir à l’oublier. Je me fais une raison quand je suis avec toi. Mais dès que je le vois, je ne me contrôle plus. Ça m’agace, j’en ai marre, pesta Valentine en frappant son poing dans le sable. Je m’en veux vis-à-vis de toi. Tu m’apportes tant.  
− Ce n’est rien, tu le sais. Calme-toi.  
− J’aurais dû t’attendre pour aller faire mon rapport.  
− On anticipera la prochaine fois.  
− Aiolos, tu es un homme extraordinaire. Vraiment, je pense souvent que je ne te mérite pas.  
− Tais-toi, le houspilla le grec avec un peu d’autorité. Ce n’est pas à toi de me dire ce que je mérite ou non. Je suis seul juge de mes fréquentations, même si je ne suis pas le juge de tes rêves, ajouta-t’il avec un sourire.

Valentine se blottit davantage contre lui en chuchotant un « merci d’être là ». Aiolos le prit dans ses bras, embrassa son crâne et caressa son dos.

Le spectre se serra davantage en quête de chaleur. Aiolos était toujours tellement chaud après avoir pourtant passé treize ans dans le Cocyte. Son aura l’enveloppait et le réchauffait. Il s’y sentait bien. Avant même qu’il ne teste sa force à l’entraînement, la Harpie avait compris combien cet homme était fort et combien son pouvoir dépassait le sien. Il l’admirait, trouvant sa prestance aussi renversante que celle de Rhadamanthe Un sentiment de confiance le saisissait lorsqu’il se retrouvait dans ses bras, et même, une certaine fierté que cet homme ait jeté son dévolu sur lui.

− Aiolos… Fais-moi l’amour, s’il-te-plait.  
− Bien sûr, mon cher, sourit le Sagittaire avant de relever le visage de son partenaire pour saisir ses lèvres.

Malgré son âge qui lui avait joué bien des tours, mais dont il commençait à s’habituer, le pieux héros mettait toujours un point d’honneur à satisfaire son jeune compagnon.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers – Premier Tribunal_

Rune, la mine sévère, vérifiait les dires de la personne qui venait d’exposer ses péchés.

− Aucun péché grave, si ce n’est une période de rébellion lors de votre jeune âge, des mauvaises paroles à l’égard de vos parents, et des cris envers vos enfants.  
− L’éducation des mômes, vous connaissez ? se défendit l’âme.  
− Silence. Au vu de votre vie sans vague, je vous envoie dans une de nos nouvelles destinations : les travaux d’intérêt généraux.  
− Sans déconner, je vais faire des TIG ?  
− Silence. La séance est levée.

Le marteau de Rune frappa et une fosse s’ouvrit sous les pieds de l’âme qui disparut en criant. Décidément, il envoyait de plus en plus de monde vers cette nouvelle destination qui consistait à travailler en équipe au bon maintien des Enfers. Pas une prison, plus une punition légère pour les hommes et femmes n’ayant pas commis de péchés graves, juste des erreurs naturelles pour tout être humain. Rune était assez perplexe sur ces nouvelles mesures édulcorées. Les gens se repentissent-ils vraiment en passant le balai ?

Le spectre du Balrog jeta un œil à l’horloge. Treize heures pile. Il officiait depuis maintenant sept heures d’affilée, sans prendre la moindre pause, et il avait pu traiter exactement le bon nombre d’âme qu’il s’était fixé. En voilà une matinée efficace. Il serait tenté de continuer sur cette lancée, mais en quittant son supérieur ce matin, il avait promis qu’ils déjeuneraient ensemble au temple du Griffon. Et il était déjà en retard car ils avaient rendez-vous à midi. Pourquoi avait-il fait une telle promesse ? Cela l’obligeait à traverser les Enfers et donc lui faire perdre davantage de temps ? Il aurait pu simplement avaler une collation dans son dortoir complètement désert, d’ailleurs il avait surpris Markino s’y installer tranquillement. 

Chaque jour, Rune devait trouver quelque chose pour que son supérieur, et accessoirement son compagnon de lit, le laisse partir. La nuit, Minos enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille et le serrait, l’empêchant de sortir du lit le matin. Déjà, Rune n’aimait pas trop cette proximité qui l’empêchait de dormir correctement. Le lit du juge était suffisamment grand pour accueillir quatre personnes, alors pourquoi se serrer de la sorte ? Mais surtout, Minos le retenait avec force, l’empêchait volontairement de partir, et baragouinait des « ne me quitte pas » à moitié endormi. Rune s’en agaçait. Il n’aimait pas prendre du retard. Et il commençait à en avoir un peu assez de négocier tous les matins pour qu’il le lâche, lui promettant des choses qui ne l’arrangeaient pas. 

Vraiment, Rune appréciait beaucoup Minos. Il était en admiration devant sa puissance, sa technique incroyable, son charisme lorsqu’il ne fanfaronnait pas, sa justesse dans ses jugements, sa culture, ses raisonnements, et surtout cette noblesse. Rune le suivrait dans n’importe laquelle de ses décisions, dans ses combats, dans la vie et dans la mort. Il était certains d’être le plus loyal de ses subalternes, le plus en accord avec ses principes. Il aimait Minos, mais à sa manière. Tous ces trucs de couple, vraiment, ce n’était pas pour lui, et le travail lui semblait prioritaire. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il devait faire quand ils étaient ensemble. Il ne prenait aucune initiative, parce qu’il n’en avait pas spécialement envie. Pourtant, il avait quand même envie de faire plaisir à Minos, et honnêtement, il ne voulait pas le perdre. 

Il était sûr que si leur relation sentimentale ne fonctionnait pas, elle se répercuterait au niveau professionnel. Rune ne voulait surtout pas qu’il y ait un froid entre lui et son supérieur qui lui avait toujours fait confiance. Il ne le supporterait pas. Penser à cette éventualité le mettait en panique, lui déclenchant presque une crise d’angoisse. Non, il ne devait pas être aussi pessimiste. Minos l’aimait. Il le lui avait répété mainte et mainte fois, mais les sentiments ne faisaient pas tout. Une âme lui avait justement raconté son expérience assez récemment. Il jugeait des centaines et des centaines d’âmes, mais certaines le marquait, comme celle-ci.

− Vous avez quitté la personne que vous aimiez, qui vous aimait, et vous l’avez faite souffrir. C’est un péché, vous savez, avait dit Rune, implacable.  
− Qu’est-ce que vous savez de ce que j’ai vécu avec elle ? Je l’aimais oui, à en crever même. Mais elle me rendait malheureux. Elle me coupait de mes amis, de ma famille, et elle refusait le moindre compromis. Et puis, niveau sexe, c’était plutôt décevant. Elle n’a fait aucun effort, alors pour mon bien-être, je l’ai quitté, alors que je l’aimais vraiment. Elle avait des qualités pourtant, ce n’était pas une mauvaise personne, mais elle n’était pas compatible avec moi. L’amour ne fait pas tout, vous savez. S’il suffisait d’aimer pour qu’une relation marche, tout serait simple.  
− Silence. Qu’importe la raison, vous avez fait souffrir cette personne, et c’est donc un péché.

Il pouvait parler. Lui-même faisait souffrir son conjoint par son manque de réaction, mais il n’arrivait pas à changer ses habitudes. Est-ce que tôt ou tard, Minos finirait par se lasser ? Rune devait faire quelque chose avant que ça n’arrive. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Il avait espéré qu’avec le temps, il finirait par se faire à cette vie de couple, mais définitivement, tout lui semblait étranger. Il acceptait les baisers qu’il déposait sur sa nuque, le seul endroit qui lui faisait un tout petit peu d’effet. Et pourtant, il en avait fallu du temps pour trouver cette minuscule zone. Le reste de son corps semblait définitivement gelé, alors que Minos était si chaleureux.

Si Rune était un flocon gelé au cœur de l’hivers, Minos, lui, était une jeune pousse en devenir qui bravait les dernières gelées pour éclore. Grâce à lui, leur relation ressemblait vaguement à quelque chose, mais c’était loin d’être l’idéal. L’extase des premiers temps n’avaient jamais eu lieu, et la suite s’annonçait ennuyeuse au possible. 

Le soir de son anniversaire, pour la première fois, Rune avait touché la peau blanche de son partenaire, ou plutôt il avait été guidé. Minos avait soupiré, frémit, prit un réel plaisir alors qu’il l’avait à peine touché. Et lui avait constaté avec désolation qu’hormis sa nuque, son buste, ses bras, ses dos et même ses cuisses restaient définitivement insensibles. Si bien qu’au bout d’un moment, Minos l’avait embrassé chastement sur les lèvres et l’avait remercié avant de le prendre dans ses bras et s’endormir. Rune s’en était voulu. Même pour son anniversaire, il était incapable de faire des efforts pour lui donner du plaisir. L’idée de toucher cet endroit ne l’enchantait pas tellement. Pas qu’il avait peur, il n’en avait juste pas envie, pas plus qu’il ne souhaitait que Minos le touche. Il s’en foutait royalement. Dormir à côté de lui suffisait, à condition qu’il le laisse respirer, ça serait mieux.

Rune avait compris qu’il était définitivement asexuel. Parfois sa libido se réveillait, mais il n’avait pas spécialement envie de la partager avec quelqu’un, préférant s’en occuper lui-même vite fait avant de reprendre des activités bien plus productives. Il aimait Minos, mais il n’avait pas spécialement envie de s’unir avec lui. 

Il pourrait faire des efforts pour lui faire plaisir mais Minos n’accepterait pas de juste le prendre pour « se vider les couilles ». Quant à simuler, il en était incapable. Son compagnon souhaitait qu’ils prennent du bon temps ensemble, mais avec lui, c’était juste impossible. Il devait se rendre à l’évidence, sa relation était vouée à l’échec. Il n’était pas normal, une abomination de la nature. Sans geste affectueux, sans parole aimante, sans caresse, sans câlinerie, sans sexe, sans rien, il ne pourrait jamais fonder une quelconque vie sentimentale. Juste être seul et être regardé avec la froideur que lui-même dégageait. 

Minos n’était pas comme lui. Minos méritait mieux que lui, et il serait bien égoïste de le retenir. Si son supérieur s’intéressait à une autre personne, il ne pourrait ni lui en vouloir, ni l’arrêter. Il reprendrait juste son travail et sa chambre, comme avant. D’ailleurs, ne devraient-ils pas s’arrêter tout de suite ? Pourquoi continuer cette relation qui n’avait même pas de début. Un livre fade et sans le moindre intérêt, voilà ce qu’était leur histoire. Ils devaient rompre. Malgré toute l’affection qu’il avait pour Minos, c’était la meilleure des choses à faire. Cette âme avait raison. L’amour ne faisait pas tout.

Rune ralentit le pas, anxieux à l’idée d’annoncer sa décision à Minos qui ne l’enchantait pas non plus. Le Griffon était d’un naturel jovial et amical, mais il pouvait se montrer acerbe et effrayant lorsqu’il était en colère. Même le juge Rhadamanthe faisait profil bas lorsque les yeux jaunes de Minos devenaient aussi tranchants que ses fils. Et lorsque Rune pénétra dans le temple du Griffon, il sut que ce n’était pas le moment de lui parler de sujet fâcheux. 

Minos, dans son surplis qui le rendait bien plus imposant, était assis à son bureau et il tournait en grommelant les pages d’un énorme livre sur les lois des enfers. La table était mise, le repas déjà servi, et il semblait même froid. Le Balrog ne voulut pas le déranger. Il retira sa robe de juge, son propre surplis avant d’enfiler un tee-shirt.

− Je suis occupé, tu peux repartir, dit Minos d’un ton glacial. Tu n’as qu’à prendre les restes du repas. Tu le réchaufferas à la salle de repos du tribunal.  
− Euh… Tu n’as pas mangé…  
− Je suis occupé. Une âme me pose soucis, je ne sais pas comment la juger. Je devrais demander un autre avis, mais Rhadamanthe et Eaque sont de mauvais poil. Impossible de leur adresser la parole. Va encore pour Rhada, mais c’est quoi le problème d’Eaque ? Il ne quitte pas son temple depuis hier, il ne m’adresse pas la parole, alors que je m’inquiète pour lui.  
− Tu veux que j’essaie d’aller lui parler.  
− Non c’est bon. Retourne au tribunal.  
− Tu n’as pas mangé ?  
− Plus faim, j’ai grignoté du pain en attendant le type qui devait déjeuner avec moi.  
− Désolé, je suis en retard…  
− Pas grave, le coupa encore Minos. Retourne au tribunal, je dois me concentrer.

Rune se sentait mal, coupable d’avoir visiblement aggravé la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon qui avait, semble-t-il, passé une mauvaise matinée et l’avait attendu pour manger. Il sentit ses jambes trembler. Sa détermination à rompre leur relation s’effondra. Non, il ne voulait pas le perdre. 

− Est-ce que je reviens ce soir ? osa demander Rune.  
− Je sais pas, répondit abruptement Minos. Fais ce que tu veux. Qu’est-ce que ça change de toute façon ?

Il le perdait. Oh, pas le juge qu’il respecterait tant bien sûr. Sous ses airs nonchalants, Minos n’en était pas moins impartial sur ses verdicts. Mais il n’avait jamais parlé sur ce ton à Rune. Au contraire même, il souriait et se détendait quand il arrivait. Mais pas cette fois. Il l’avait dit, rien ne changeait qu’il soit là ou pas. Le vase avait débordé, et il perdait Minos, son compagnon.

Rune sentit son cœur frapper fortement sa poitrine. N’était-ce pas ce qu’il voulait ? Retrouver du temps sans avoir sans cesse les bras de Minos enroulés autour de lui ? Dormir avec un espace vital respecté ? Ne plus se retrouver dans ces situations où Minos attendait de lui quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas lui donner ? S’il saisissait cette occasion, il perdrait définitivement Minos. Ce ne serait plus que boulot-dodo, et un peu de lecture. La seule activité qui avait de l’intérêt à ses yeux. Qu’importe que les autres s’en moquent. Il s’enfermerait dans sa bulle et lirait tous les livres du monde. Seulement, Rune avait trouvé quelqu’un qu’il estimait assez pour se permettre d’en sortir un peu. Et cette personne l’aimait en plus. 

Rune devait se rendre à l’évidence, il avait peu de chance de trouver quelqu’un d’autre. Et maintenant, son ancienne solitude ne le tentait plus tellement. Alors certes, il était asexuel, mais il aimait tout de même la compagnie de Minos et, définitivement, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Ils devaient discuter, faire des compromis. Il pourrait laisser Minos le prendre dans ses bras, s’il le laissait dormir tranquille la nuit. Il pourrait essayer de lui donner du plaisir. Il n’avait toujours pas le désir que Minos le touche ou le pénètre, mais peut-être pourraient-ils faire quelques jeux, trouver l’équilibre qui leur convient. Le sexe pouvait prendre tellement de forme différente. Ils devaient, chacun, faire des efforts pour que leur couple marche, et Rune devait commencer maintenant.

Le Balrog s’approcha et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Minos. Le juge se raidit, étonné. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça, surtout venant de son distant compagnon.

− Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Minos remis de sa surprise et sur un ton toujours aussi tranchant.  
− Viens manger avec moi.  
− Je t’ai dit que j’étais occupé.  
− S’il-te-plait, je t’en prie. Donne-moi une chance, Minos.  
− Ce n’est pas le moment, Rune.

Son ton était de plus en plus dur, mais Rune ne lâcha pas prise pour autant. S’il tenait vraiment à Minos, c’était le moment de le prouver. Le juge remua les épaules pour l’inciter à retirer ses bras, mais au lieu de lui obéir, Rune resserra encore plus sa prise.

− Lâche-moi, c’est un ordre.  
− Non.  
− Tu oses me désobéir. Toi, Rune ? Le plus loyal de mes subordonnés ? Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe aujourd’hui ? Tout le monde veut me rendre fou ou quoi ?  
− Ça n’a rien à voir. J’ai enlevé mon surplis. Je te parle en tant que compagnon, pas en tant que spectre. Tu n’es plus mon supérieur.  
− Qu’est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?  
− Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il avait osé le dire, et entre ses bras, il sentit les épaules de Minos s’affaisser et se détendre.

− Je n’avais pas réalisé que tu tenais réellement à moi, dit Minos plus calme cette fois.  
− Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas très expressif, ni tactile. Je pense vraiment que tu mérites mieux qu’un misanthrope comme moi. Mais je t’assure, je t’admire et j’aime ta compagnie. Bon, je ne suis pas à l’aise avec tous ces trucs de couple. Mais laisse-moi une autre chance, et comprends ma situation aussi. Je voudrais que ça marche, qu’on trouve ensemble un équilibre qui nous satisfait.  
− Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait soudainement réaliser ça ?  
− Ma jalousie à ton anniversaire, et aujourd’hui tes mots durs. Je ne t’en veux pas, tu as dû passer une mauvaise matinée, et je n’aide pas non plus. Je n’aime pas te voir comme ça. Calme-toi, fais-moi un câlin si tu veux. Mais calme-toi.

Minos se soupira et se détendit complétement. Abandonnant son ouvrage, il s’affaissa sur le dossier de la chaise et se saisit d’un poignet de Rune. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et embrassa le dos de sa main.

− Je suis plus calme. Merci, Rune, et pardon.  
− Parle-moi, Minos. Quoiqu’il se soit passé, même si c’est ma faute, je comprendrai.  
− Ce n’est pas que toi. Je viens effectivement de passer une mauvaise matinée, commença à raconter Minos.

XxX

Passé la déception de son compagnon qui lui fait des promesses à contre-cœur pour se défaire de son étreinte, Minos avait passé son début de journée à traiter des cas d’âmes compliqués et à côtoyer des frères boudeurs.

Bon, la mauvaise humeur de Rhadamanthe n’avait rien d’inhabituelle. Le blond, à peine rentré du Sanctuaire d’Athéna, grommelait devant son temple, cigarette en bouche bien sûr. Minos trouvait aussi qu’il fumait un peu trop, et qu’il semblait encore plus sur les nerfs depuis qu’il sortait avec Kanon. La Wyverne était justement remonté contre son compagnon qui tirait la gueule aussi. Les deux ne se parlaient même pas et Kanon s’était calé devant le téléviseur à regarder encore cette série colorée. Lorsque Minos était venu le réquisitionner pour lui demander son avis sur son problème, Rhadamanthe l’avait rembarré sans même lui dire bonjour.

− Demande à Eaque, j’ai du boulot moi-aussi. Tout ça parce que môsieur Kanon prend son temps pour se préparer, juste pour m’emmerder. J’aurais dû rentrer sans lui et le laisser faire des papouilles à son frangin. Déjà que c’est putain de galère de se coltiner des frères, mais les beaufs, c’est pas mieux.  
− Tu es allé voir Eaque ? avait demandé Minos en ignorant la pique de son cadet.  
− Lui aussi, il fait la tronche. Il n’a pas voulu m’ouvrir et il m’a très sympathiquement demandé d’aller me faire mettre par un grec. Déjà, il se gourre dans le dicton, et en plus, c’est plutôt le grec qui se fait mettre par l’anglais.  
− Je sais bien que je suis friand de ce genre d’information, mais si on restait sur Eaque, là ?  
− Je comprends pas c’est quoi son problème ? Je lui ai rien fait, bordel. Je parie que ce foutu chevalier l’a perturbé. Si je l’attrape ce blondin, cracha Rhadamanthe, il aura une bonne raison de rester crécher aux Enfers.  
− Il fait peut-être juste son grognon, déduit Minos. Tu connais Eaque, il a son caractère.  
− Il ne nous a jamais rembarré, même quand il est de mauvais poil. Mais là, il refuse carrément de me voir. Ni moi, ni toi d’ailleurs.

Malgré les avertissements de Rhadamanthe, Minos avait quand même essayé de rendre visite à son plus jeune frère. Déjà qu’il n’avait pu le voir la veille à cause leurs emplois du temps respectifs, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Minos avait besoin de s’assurer régulièrement qu’il allait bien. Depuis leur résurrection, il s’en préoccupait vraiment, y compris de Rhadamanthe. Sous ses airs nonchalants, Minos endossait avec responsabilité son rôle d’aîné et il ne supporterait plus qu’un de ses cadets se sente mal, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement.

− Laissez-moi seul, putain. Cassez-vous, avait hurlé le Garuda de l’intérieur de son temple où il s’isolait.  
− Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, Eaque ?  
− Qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Minos ?  
− Rhada et moi, on s’inquiète.  
− Mêlez-vous de vos fesses et arrêtez de m’emmerder. Vous êtes pas mes frères, avait-il crié en insistant bien sur chaque mot. J’ai tout géré seul autrefois, c’est pas pour que deux gugus se pointent en jouant les frangins protecteurs. On se connaissait pas avant alors venez pas faire valoir vos droits fraternels maintenant. J’ai pas de compte à vous rendre et j’en ai marre de supporter vos tronches. Lâchez-moi la grappe à la fin. Je n’ai pas besoin de vous.

Blessé par les paroles de son cadet, Minos avait cherché à en savoir davantage. Il reconnaissait qu’il pouvait se trouver étouffant et trop tactile avec ceux qu’il aimait, mais Eaque, bien que ronchon, ne l’avait jamais totalement repoussé. Même parfois, il s’amusait à jouer les petits frères en demande d’attention, avec des sourires absolument attendrissants. Minos chérissait ces moments fraternels et il souhaitait qu’ils deviennent naturels. 

Alors pourquoi ce changement brutal de comportement ? Préoccupé, Minos avait laissé tomber son travail pour aller à la rencontre des subordonnés du Garuda. A sa grande surprise, le bureau d’Eaque à son tribunal était sens dessus dessous. Des dossiers éparpillés, mélangés, tachés d’encre pour certains, des fissures dans les murs, des traces de poing, des chandeliers renversés. Les spectres sous les ordres d’Eaque tentaient d’y mettre de l’ordre. Certains arboraient même des pansements à cause de blessures mineures provoquées par les projectiles. Mais aucun d’entre eux n’en voulait à leur supérieur de cet excès de fureur. Au contraire même, ils étaient inquiets et espéraient qu’Eaque reviendrait bientôt et en bonne forme. Leur loyauté était tout à leur honneur. 

− Que s’est-il passé exactement ? avait demandé Minos.  
− Allez voir le Seigneur Hadès. Il savait que vous viendriez ici et il souhaite lui-même vous expliquer la situation. 

Le Seigneur Hadès en personne ? Pour que ce soit lui qui intervienne et non Pandore qui gérait habituellement les spectres, c’est qu’Eaque n’avait sans doute pas fait que saccager son bureau. Et effectivement, les dires de son Dieu glacèrent Minos. Hier, Eaque avait travaillé tard à son tribunal. Il aurait été exécrable et injuste dans ses jugements. Lorsque ses subordonnés lui avaient suggéré de prendre des pauses ou de reconsidérer ses verdicts, il leur aboyait qu’il n’avait besoin de personne, qu’il savait ce qu’il faisait. Mais tant d’erreurs simultanées n’avaient évidemment pas échappé à la vigilance d’Hadès qui avait même été obligé de rattraper ses dérapages. Le Dieu des Enfers n’avait pas eu d’autres choix que d’ordonner à Eaque de se retirer jusqu’à nouvel ordre, le temps qu’il se calme et règle ses soucis personnels. Il n’avait pas que ça à faire de réparer les bourdes de ses juges déprimés ou énervés.

Même blessé dans son amour-propre, Eaque avait obtempéré. Les ordres d’Hadès étaient indiscutables. Mais au lieu de réfléchir à son comportement, cette punition avait encore plus accentué plus la colère d’Eaque qui a présent rejetait tout le monde et se confinait chez lui.

− Non pas que je souhaite discuter vos décisions, mon Seigneur, avait dit Minos à son Dieu. Elle est raisonnable et pleine de bon sens. Mais nous congédier, nous les juges, est une injonction difficile à accepter, et cela doit en rajouter à la nervosité d’Eaque. La preuve, aucun de nous ne peut plus l’approcher.  
− Je ne doute pas des compétences d’Eaque et de sa force pour surmonter cette mauvaise passe. Et Minos, je pense que tu peux l’y aider  
− Moi, mon Seigneur ?  
− Rejoins-moi demain en fin de matinée à la cinquième prison. Je convoquerai Eaque et Rhadamanthe aussi. Je crois qu’il est temps de révéler certaines choses, sinon personne ne pourra avancer.

Qu’entendait-il par « révéler certaines choses » ? Et pourquoi à la cinquième prison, lieu que les trois juges évitaient comme la peste ? Minos s’y sentait à mal à l’aise, à juste titre. Trop de mauvais souvenirs qu’il souhaitait oublier, enterrer, qui appartenaient à son ancienne vie. Il ne voulait plus penser à cette douleur. Chaque jour de cette nouvelle ère, il souriait, fanfaronnait, absorbait les humeurs de Rhadamanthe et l’indifférence d’Eaque en déferlant son affection fraternelle. Tout ça pour que chaque matin, il puisse effacer ces horribles images qui le hantaient, le poursuivaient dans ses cauchemars. La guerre sainte était derrière eux, mais elle subsistait encore en lui.

XxX

Minos caressait la main de Rune avec son pouce. Ce dernier s’abstint de lui dire que ce geste, en apparence tendre, commençait à lui donner des paresthésies. Franchement, il s’en voulait de ne pas être fichu comme la plupart des gens, de ne pas savoir accepter les cajoleries. Mais il avait bien compris que Minos avait été chamboulé toute la matinée et qu’il avait besoin d’exprimer son affection, d’autant plus qu’il n’avait pu le faire avec ses frères.

− Pour couronner le tout, termina Minos, en plus de n’avoir obtenu aucune assistance de mes frères pour mes cas, tu semblais avoir oublié notre petit rendez-vous.  
− Je suis désolé, s’excusa encore Rune. Je n’ai pas fait attention à l’heure.  
− Ça te ressemble complètement, rit enfin le juge. Quand tu travailles, rien ne t’arrête. Mais tu es quand même venu. J’étais énervé après tout le monde. Toi, Rhada, Eaque, notre Seigneur et même ces âmes qui ont eu une vie divergente. Mais ça va mieux maintenant.   
− Tant mieux.  
− En fait, c’est à moi de m’excuser. Très honnêtement, j’étais prêt à te quitter, Rune. J’étais en rage, et je vois bien que toutes mes câlineries ne te plaisent pas.  
− Ça ne me rebute pas. C’est juste que, je ne ressens rien de particulier, pas la moindre extase. Ce n’est ni agréable, ni désagréable. Ce n’est pas ta faute, Minos. C’est la mienne, je suis comme ça. Mais je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je te jure, j’ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi, même si je ne sais pas bien les exprimer. J’y suis arrivé là maintenant, dans un état d’urgence, mais sinon, ce n’est pas systématique chez moi. C’est difficile à expliquer et pour quelqu’un qui n’est pas comme moi, c’est compliqué à comprendre. Tu dois croire que j’ai un cœur de pierre.

Minos se leva de sa chaise pour faire face à Rune. Il lui prit les deux mains et regarda dans ses yeux violets, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

− Quelqu’un qui a un cœur de pierre ne serait pas là en train d’essayer de sauver une relation bancale comme la nôtre, avec des yeux aussi brillants. Jusqu’ici, je croyais qu’il n’y avait que moi qui faisait marcher notre couple, mais je m’y prenais mal. Vraiment très mal. Je n’ai pensé qu’à mes propres besoins sans penser aux tiens. Heureusement, l’un de nous ici est assez intelligent pour comprendre que ça ne va pas.  
− Tu es intelligent, Minos. L’homme le plus érudit que je connaisse. Ne te dénigre pas. C’est juste que mon cas n’est pas commun. Je suis spécial. Tu n’as pas de chance d’être tombé amoureux de quelqu’un comme moi.  
− Je ne suis pas d’accord, Rune. Tomber amoureux, c’est pas trouver son alter-ego. Je t’aime, je sais que tu m’aimes aussi, mais nous avons des besoins différents. Je veux des câlins, de l’attention, du sexe passionné. Tu veux de l’espace, des discussions intelligentes, pas spécialement du sexe. Je comprends que tu n’es pas comme moi, et il serait égoïste de ma part de te forcer à ces choses qui ne te font pas envie. En fait, c’est plutôt toi qui as des raisons de me quitter.  
− Je ne veux pas te perdre, répéta encore Rune. Minos, je sais que nous sommes assez intelligents pour trouver un équilibre.  
− Exactement, mon Rune. Il y a une chose que nous avons en commun. Nous voulons faire plaisir à l’autre. Alors…

Minos lâcha les mains de son procureur pour les monter jusque sur ses épaules.

− Tu as bien dit que je pouvais te faire un câlin ? demanda le juge.  
− Oui, vas-y. Tu en as besoin.  
− Plus que tout, dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon. Et toi, Rune, qu’est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?  
− … Embrasse-moi dans le cou, répondit Rune en rougissant. Je… J’aime bien, ça me donne des frissons.  
− A ta guise. Je suis plus que ravi que tu ne sois pas totalement insensible.   
− Aaaaah, gémit le Balrog lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres et la langue de son partenaire sur sa nuque.  
− J’aimerai bien trouver d’autres zones sensibles. Je suis sûr que tu en as d’autres.  
− Et si je n’en ai pas ?  
− On ne peut pas savoir sans avoir cherché.  
− Tu voudrais me faire l’amour ?  
− Je voulais qu’on prenne notre pied ensemble, mais c’est compliqué pour toi.  
− Je voudrais aussi, vraiment. Mais mon corps reste insensible à tes cajoleries. Même quand c’est moi qui m’en occupe, c’est juste pour m’enlever une tension qui me gêne. Mais je peux essayer de te faire…quelques gâteries, rougit Rune. Je sais pas trop comment m’y prendre. Ça m’enchante pas spécialement, ça ne me dégoute pas non plus. Je veux vraiment te faire plaisir.  
− Il n’y a vraiment rien qui stimule un peu ta libido ?   
− En fait, j’ai… un petit fantasme.  
− Ah, sourit Minos. Dis-m’en plus.  
− C’est ridicule.  
− Dans ce cas, moi je vais te dire ce que j’aime. C’est les massages.  
− Les massages ?  
− Avec de l’huile parfumée. Tu penses que tu pourrais me faire ça en préliminaire ?  
− Oui, sans problème.  
− Et toi ? Qu’est-ce qui t’émoustille ? Dis-le-moi.  
− J’ai trop honte, se détourna Rune.  
− Je ne rirai pas, je le promets.  
− Si on mangeait. En fait, j’ai faim.  
− Ruuuuuuuune. Ne m’oblige pas à te forcer à parler, le menaça le Griffon.  
− Tu sais que je ne suis pas sensible à ça, lui répondit Rune qui savait à quoi il pensait.  
− J’ai pas essayé partout. En fait, c’est une bonne occasion de tester si tu as d’autres zones sensibles.  
− Non, laisse-moi, tenta de se dégager Rune.  
− Rune, pourquoi tant de stress si tu es persuadé que tu es insensible ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne m’as pas dit ?  
− Euh…  
− Allez, viens là.

Minos se débarrassa de son surplis avant de caler Rune sur une épaule et l’emmener jusque dans la chambre sous ses protestations.

− Non, Minos.  
− Tu me caches vraiment quelque chose. Dis-moi ton fantasme et je ne ferai rien, gazouilla malicieusement le juge.  
− Euh…  
− Bon, je vais augmenter le prix. Dis-moi ton fantasme et je n’essaierai pas de te chatouiller les pieds, et en plus je te laisserai le champ libre cette nuit. Je vois bien que tu n’es pas à l’aise quand je me colle contre toi. C’est équitable, non ?  
− Euh… Je sais pas.  
− Comme tu veux, conclut Minos en descendant vers les jambes de son partenaire.  
− Non, attends.  
− Ma proposition ne tiendra pas éternellement.  
− Mais j’ai trop honte.  
− Tant pis pour toi.  
− Noooooon.

A vrai dire, Rune ne savait pas s’il était sensible aux pieds, mais ce petit jeu de négociation l’amusait. Ce constat le rassura un peu. Il n’était pas aussi rigide que tous croyaient, lui le premier. Avec Minos, il apprenait aussi à se connaître, dans le respect de chacun. Ce n’est qu’ainsi que leur couple particulier pouvait marcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Froide nuit : pas besoin de définition. J’ai choisi ce titre de chapitre parce que je n’ai pas trouvé d’expression pour la couleur indigo. Comme l’indigo est comme une nuance du bleu foncée, qui rappelle la nuit… Oui je sais c’est bancal, mais j’ai pas trouvé d’autre idée…
> 
> Note de l’auteur : merci d’avoir lu
> 
> J’adore écrire un Camus irritable et grossier. Désolée pour son image…
> 
> Je ne suis pas une fervente du Aiolos x Valentine, ce couple s’est trouvé là comme ça. Il me manquait quelqu’un pour Aiolos et tout le monde était pris au Sanctuaire. Au départ, j’avais pensé lui coller Sorrente, pour les mêmes raisons qu’il est avec Valentine, à savoir une peine de cœur (et dans le cas de Sorrente, il aurait été amoureux de Kanon). Puis j’ai fait le Julian x Sorrente donc ça n’allait plus. Et donc ben… avec Valentine, voilà. En passant, j’aime beaucoup le Rhada x Valentine.
> 
> J’espère que je ne me suis pas perdue pour expliquer l’asexualité de Rune. Pour ma part, étant moi-même asexuelle, tout ça me parle. Mais écrire ce chapitre, ça m’a presque donné espoir que même les asexuels peuvent être en couple et en bonne harmonie. Il suffit de trouver un équilibre et que son partenaire comprenne qu’on n’attend pas les mêmes choses que la plupart des couples (on sort des sentiers battus, du classique). Une bonne vie de couple passe forcément par des compromis et pas que des désirs égoïstes (enfin, c’est ma vision des choses).


	7. Conte violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Bon courage pour lire ce dernier chapitre qui fait plus du double du dernier. J’en voyais pas le bout. Quand je pense que j’ai réussi à écrire ça en une semaine. J’espère que je n’ai pas laissé trop de fautes, même en relisant (on les voit moins quand il y a trop de texte).  
> Ce chapitre pouvait aisément se scinder en quatre. Il conclut ma fiction du défi du printemps et je tenais à repasser par presque tous les personnages (on en exploite plus que d’autre).
> 
> Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire cette histoire. Et cela m’a rassurée de voir que j’arrivais encore à écrire sur ce fandom avec mes vieux délires. Une grande partie des idées me sont venues avec l’écriture. 
> 
> Petit rappel qui date du premier chapitre mais c’est un détail qui se noie dans un paragraphe. J’avais dit que Saga, dans un désir de rédemption, rendait beaucoup de services aux gens et à ses confrères.
> 
> Jour 7 : Dimanche 29 mars – Couleur violet  
> Thèmes respectés : Elégance ; pouvoir ; infériorité  
> Bonus : Spectres

_Les Enfers – Fleuve d’Achéron_

Charon s’apprêtait à emmener un autre convoi d’âmes à travers le fleuve jusqu’aux différents tribunaux. Depuis les nouvelles réformes, ses gains avaient fortement diminué, à contrario de son travail qui, lui, augmentait sérieusement. Le Seigneur Hadès lui avait demandé d’accepter toute sorte de bien, et de se montrer moins vénal, plus miséricordieux. Il devait laisser monter quelques personnes qui ne pouvaient pas payer après une certaine attente, et tous les enfants sans exception. Résultat des courses, il ramassait bien mois d’argent mais plus de babioles que les défunts portaient sur eux à leur mort.

− Je peux savoir ce que c’est que ça ? demanda -t’il à une femme qui venait de lui tendre un ensemble de billes reliées entre elles par une ficelle et qu’elle avait sorti de sous sa toge de défunt.  
− Des perles.  
− Vous vous fichez de moi ? s’indigna Charon. Rangez-moi ça d’où vous l’avez sorti et donnez-moi votre collier.  
− Vous n’allez pas lui prendre son collier, rouspéta l’homme visiblement décédé en même temps qu’elle.  
− Vous êtes au courant que vous avez clampsé ? Vous en avez plus besoin. A moins que vous ne préfériez prendre un ticket pour la file d’attente des pauvres ?

Le couple grommela et se décida à retirer leurs bijoux. Ils embarquèrent entre des gens de tout âge et toute origine, et Charon lança son embarcation. Ses clients discutaient entre eux, demandaient la raison de leur mort. Accident de voiture pour le couple, maladie, vieillesse, le nocher en entendait tous les jours, tout le temps. Ça ne l’atteignait plus depuis longtemps. Il dirigeait tranquillement sa barque en chantonnant, malgré les protestations des défunts qui lui demandaient de la mettre en veilleuse. Décidément, les âmes devenaient de plus en plus insubordonnées. En même temps, depuis que les cris de souffrances éternelles s’étaient amoindris aux Enfers, les défunts craignaient bien moins le sort qui les attendait. Bah, ce n’était pas plus mal. Charon en avait parfois eu des acouphènes à force d’entendre des pleurs et des gémissements. Un peu de distraction ne faisait pas de mal pour lui le spectre solitaire qui n’était rattaché à aucun des juges.

Soudainement, quelque chose fusa dans l’eau très près de l’embarcation, à une vitesse qui fit des vagues et tanguer le navire de fortune.

− Ola, accrochez-vous.  
− Qu’est-ce que c’était ? Ça venait de par-là, pointa l’une des âmes.  
− On aurait dit un bateau, pensa une autre qui avait aperçu la raison des secousses.  
− Impossible, contra Charon. Il n’y a que moi qui navigue ici. Peut-être l’œuvre d’un Dieu qui s’amuse.

Effectivement, plus tôt dans la journée, le Dieu des océans Poséidon s’était présenté au bord de la rive, morose, accompagné d’Athéna, elle au contraire pétillante, ainsi que d’un autre jeune homme bien vivant lui-aussi. Hadès les avait encore invités pour un petit spectacle musical orchestré par sa sœur Pandore qui jouerait de la harpe, en duo avec le jeune homme qui lui jouerait de la flûte. Quant à Poséidon, il était juste forcé, car il n’avait pas envie de se retrouver en compagnie de son diable de frère deux fois dans la même semaine. Vu son humeur, il n’était pas impossible que ce soit lui qui ait secoué les eaux calmes de l’Achéron pour se venger de lui avoir fait payer la traversée. Mais Dieu ou pas Dieu, ses services n’étaient pas gratuits. Et il n’était pas non plus question de leur offrir une ballade privée. Une bonne dizaine d’âmes les avaient accompagnés. Chacune d’entre elles avaient d’ailleurs été rassurées et encouragées par la Déesse protectrice de la Terre et le doux son de la flûte de Sorrente. Une traversée distrayante, avec une vue agréable sur le décolleté d’Athéna assise à un endroit stratégique. Mais sa contemplation avait été en partie gâchée par Poséidon qui ne cessait de tirer une sale gueule. Charon avait du mal à croire que cet homme soit le frère du grand Hadès.

− Allez, on est arrivé. Prenez l’une de ces trois routes pour vous rendre vers un des trois tribunaux des Enfers où vous serez jugés, indiqua le nocher.  
− Lequel nous conseillez-vous ?  
− Pas d’avis là-dessus, répondit Charon en haussant les épaules. Les trois juges sont des fêlés. Y en a pas un moins taré que l’autre.  
− Le Seigneur Minos vous fera son sourire charmeur. Elégant, distingué, un vrai roi comme dans la légende, mais c’est un satyre, méfiez-vous de lui, s’éleva une voix à proximité de l’embarcation. Et si vous tombez sur son bras droit Rune, bouclez vos bouches, il est phonophobe. Il vous attrapera avec son fouet si vous le contrariez. Tout le monde dit qu’il est sainte nitouche, mais avec une arme pareille, moi j’vous dis, c’est un petit obsédé qui s’assume pas.

Des rires s’élevèrent. Des rires aux Enfers ? Décidemment, l’ambiance changeait de plus en plus ici-bas. Charon regarda autour de lui avant de repérer un petit groupe de personnes réunies plus loin.

− Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe fait peur. Si c’était encore possible, vous feriez dans votre froc juste en le voyant. Et puis il a une grosse voix, c’est idéal pour les mômes indisciplinés et les ptit rebelles qui ont besoin qu’on les cadre un peu. Mais à côté de ça, il est le plus sérieux et le plus juste des trois juges.

Charon s’estomaqua de voir Zélos à côté du fleuve, accompagné d’une bonne dizaine d’âmes qui sortaient d’une embarcation de fortune.

− Et le dernier, le Seigneur Eaque, c’est le plus normal des trois. En général, il est plutôt calme comme il a été élevé dans la tradition bouddhiste, mais s’il a pas fait son caca le matin, il peut aussi être exécrable. C’est pile ou face avec lui. Voilà mesdames et messieurs, je vous remercie d’avoir choisi le navire du grand Zélos. Je ne vous dis pas à bientôt.  
− ZELOS, tonna la voix de Charon. Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?  
− Ben ça se voit pas, débile ? Je fais traverser le fleuve aux âmes. Ça rapporte bien.  
− Mais c’est à moi que le Seigneur Hadès a confié cette mission. Et puis d’abord, tu n’as même pas de rame.  
− Pas besoin de rame quand on peut nager.  
− Nager ?  
− Je suis le spectre du crapaud. Les eaux, ça me connait. Je suis le meilleur nageur parmi les spectres. J’étais même un champion dans ma jeunesse, raconta Zélos.  
− Champion para-olympique, je suppose.  
− Hé, je suis pas handicapé, juste petit. Et puis d’abord, arrête de me regarder de haut et de te la jouer supérieur. Tu sais qui je suis, hein ? Moi, tu me respectes. Si tu as bien appris ta leçon, tu saurais que je suis le fils de l’Océanide Styx et du Titan Pallas. Alors, ça t’en bouche un coin, n’est-ce pas ? J’suis un Dieu moi. Tu devrais me baiser les pieds…  
− Ben moi aussi si tu vas par là, le coupa Charon.  
− Comment ça ?  
− Je suis le fils de la grande Nyx, une Déesse primordiale. Même Zeus la craint.  
− Nyx ? La mère des Dieux jumeaux ? Comment une femme comme elle a-t ’elle pu pondre des éphèbes comme Hypnos et Thanatos et une tâche comme toi ?  
− Je suppose que je tiens de mon père Erèbe, déduit Charon en haussant les épaules, et elle a engendré seule les jumeaux. Mais bon, cela fait longtemps que toi et moi avons perdu notre puissance divine. Pour ma part, ça m’est un peu égal. Le pouvoir revient aux riches, et depuis le temps, je me suis déjà fait un bon petit pactole en escroquant les âmes.  
− Je vais pas tarder à te rattraper. Je traverse bien plus vite au cas tu n’aurais pas remarqué. J’ai déjà fait plusieurs allers-retours depuis ce matin.  
− Range ton rafiot, c’est à moi d’accomplir cette tâche, s’énerva Charon  
− C’est marqué nulle part que j’ai pas le droit de le faire.  
− Tu n’étais pas au service de Dame Pandore ?  
− Elle m’a chassé et m’a ordonné de rester toujours à une distance de cent mètres d’elle minimum sous peine de m’exécuter le champ, chouina le reptile. Bon, j’ai tout de même gagné un baiser de sa part, alors je suppose que ça valait le coup.  
− Pauvre Dame Pandore. Je lui enverrai personnellement un don et une lettre de soutien pour l’épreuve qu’elle vient d’endurer.  
− Va te faire foutre, Charon. Vous vous croyez tous meilleurs que moi, tous les plus beaux ? Mais je t’annonce une chose. Bientôt, je serai au moins aussi beau que notre Seigneur Hadès. Mais je dois encore gagner de l’argent.  
− Plait-il ?  
− J’ai supplié notre Seigneur de m’aider à devenir beau pour trouver l’amour, et il m’a orienté vers un chirurgien esthétique renommé à la surface, celui-là même qui a arrangé les bobos du corps parfait de notre Seigneur après son combat contre Athéna.   
− Et alors, ça a donné quoi ton rendez-vous avec ce charlatan ?  
− Il m’a dit qu’à mon niveau, c’était pas une opération qu’il me fallait mais carrément un autre corps.  
− Ouais, en général les trop gros chantiers, on les détruit.  
− Et donc, pour un transfert d’âme, il me faut un milliard de dollars. Donc je ne dois pas chaumer. L’amour m’attend au bout du chemin.  
− Que tu es naïf, mon pauvre Zélos. Un transfert d’âme, sérieusement ?  
− Occupe-toi de ton rafiot et fiche-moi la paix.  
− Hé attends. Je n’ai pas dit que tu avais le droit de transporter les âmes. C’est mon boulot. C’est un travail sérieux, tu crois quoi ? Si tu veux le faire, il te faut l’autorisation du Seigneur Hadès.  
− Et s’il me le donne, tu me foutras la paix ?  
− Je t’accompagne jusqu’à Giudecca, dit Charon. Je te fais pas confiance, tu pourrais me mentir.  
− Peuh, c’est pas mon genre, répliqua Zélos qui avait déjà oublié le gros mensonge raconté à Pandore pour qu’elle se résigne à l’embrasser.

Pendant ce temps, le couple de défunts avait décidé de se diriger vers le premier tribunal, celui de Minos.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers – Premier Tribunal_

− La séance est levée, annonça Rune en frappant son marteau. Je crois que c’était le dernier.  
− Félicitation Rune. Il est rare que la salle d’attente soit vide. Tu fais de l’excellent travail, gazouilla Minos en se penchant pour poser ses lèvres dans le cou de son second.  
− Seigneur Minos, soupira le procureur. Ce n’est pas correct.  
− Il n’y a personne pour le moment. Si nous allions dans ta chambre. J’ai envie de te faire une petite séance de réflexologie plantaire.  
− Tu sais faire ça ?  
− J’ai lu quelques livres dessus ce matin, l’informa le juge en lui montrant un ouvrage.  
− Et pendant ce temps, moi je me tape tous les jugements, répliqua Rune un peu blasé par le laxisme de son supérieur.  
− Mais tu fais ça si bien. Et justement, tu as mérité une petite récompense. Viens, l’incita Minos en le tirant.  
− Seigneur Minos, je persiste à penser que ce n’est ni le lieu, ni le moment.  
− Rune.

Les yeux de Minos avaient changé d’expression, passant d’un jaune chaleureux à une ocre sévère. Son ton était devenu plus autoritaire, mais pas intimidant pour autant. Le Griffon redevenait le roi qu’il était autrefois, charismatique et bon, un homme qu’on suivrait les yeux fermés.

− Oserais-tu désobéir à ton roi ? demanda Minos.  
− … Non, mon Seigneur. C’est juste…  
− Alors viens.  
− Minos, tu n’es pas juste de jouer sur ça alors que nous sommes en plein travail, gémit Rune. Tu sais l’effet que ça me fait.  
− Justement, maintenant que je connais tes points faibles, je compte bien les exploiter, dit le juge en enlaçant la taille de son compagnon.

L’horloge sonna onze heures, et la porte du tribunal s’ouvrit sur l’arrivée de nouveaux défunts. Vaincu, Minos relâcha le procureur.

− En voilà d’autres qui arrivent. Et j’ai rendez-vous avec le Seigneur Hadès à la cinquième prison. Je passe te chercher plus tard, Rune, dit Minos en déposant un simple baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Rune s’inclina avant de revenir à sa place, son corps encore émoustillé. Asexuel, mon cul oui ? A mi-temps seulement. Demi-sexuel quoi. La veille, Minos avait trouvé un autre point hautement sensible chez lui. Avec sa nuque, ça lui faisait un nombre fantastique de deux. Ses pieds étaient bel et bien réceptifs aux cajoleries, et chatouilleux aussi. Rune n’aurait jamais cru ça et, ravi de cette découverte, Minos s’en était bien amusé, si bien qu’à force de stimulation à la fois insupportable et délicieuse, il avait fini par avouer son petit fantasme. 

C’était assez incroyable comme tout changeait lorsque Minos devenait son roi et lui son fidèle serviteur. Depuis son enfance, Rune aimait les récits de ces héros. Capitaine de l’armée, roi, prince ou tout autre personnage de pouvoir, distingué, qu’il admirait. Bien évidemment, il connaissait l’histoire du roi de Crète Minos bien avant qu’il ne devienne un spectre et il était de loin son favori. Il était probablement destiné à le servir éternellement. Quoiqu’il en soit, Rune craquait littéralement lorsque Minos reprenait son allure royale, et que lui se chargeait de combler tous ses besoins, répondre au moindre de ses ordres. Rune était fier, mais face à Minos, il courbait volontiers l’échine. Bien qu’intimidé, le petit jeu avait grandement éveillé sa libido, rendant les cajoleries avec Minos bien plus exaltantes. Pour la première fois, ils avaient pu aller jusqu’au bout des choses et ça n’avait pas été si mal.

Bien évidemment, ces petits jeux de dominance ne concernaient que leur intimité et non pas le quotidien ou leur relation professionnelle, même si Minos commençait déjà à en abuser lorsque l’envie lui prenait. Rien d’étonnant venant d’un cajoleur comme le Griffon. 

A ce propos, il n’avait toujours pas réussi à parler avec Eaque qui continuait de s’isoler dans son temple. Cela chagrinait Minos qui aimait réellement son frère et se sentait impuissant. Il ne savait pas même pas ce qui avait provoqué un tel état chez le spectre du Garuda. Selon Hadès, il pourrait y faire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Cela le préoccupait. Même les massages de Rune et son soutien ne l’aidait pas à se détendre. La nuit dernière, Rune, qui cette fois avait la possibilité de dormir tranquillement sans que le poids de Minos ne le gêne, l’avait senti s’agiter à ses côtés. Il tremblait, gémissait, émettait des « non » ténus et graves. Alors que Rune dormait si bien pour une fois, il avait fait passer ses sentiments avant son confort et il avait fini par se rapprocher de Minos et le prendre entre ses bras.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers - Temple de la Wyverne_

Rhadamanthe finit d’avaler son verre avant de se décider à y aller. Depuis son retour aux Enfers, rien n’allait, et certainement pas son humeur, pas plus que ceux de ses proches. Kanon continuait de le bouder et Eaque de le rejeter. Manquerait plus que Minos s’y mette, tiens.

− Kanon, j’ai rendez-vous avec le Seigneur Hadès, dit-il à son compagnon qui avait enfin abandonné sa série pour se pencher vers un magazine. Je ne rentrerai pas pour manger, alors sers-toi.

Le silence lui répondit, ce qui agaça davantage le juge qui ressentait le besoin de fumer, là, maintenant.

− Tu ne me réponds même plus ? Putain Kanon, arrête tes caprices.  
− Arrête de me donner des ordres, sale con. Je suis pas ton petit soldat, je suis ton mec. Tu te crois supérieur peut-être ? Si tu veux, je peux te renvoyer mourir avec les étoiles.  
− Mais merde Kanon. J’ai pas le temps là. Tu crois pas qu’on aurait pu avoir cette discussion ce matin, ou même hier.   
− Tu sais quoi ? J’ai mieux. Je rentre au Sanctuaire.  
− Tu veux aller cajoler ton frangin ?  
− Pourquoi pas ? Lui aussi son mec lui fait la gueule et je parie qu’il rumine dans son temple. C’est mon devoir de le réconforter.  
− Je comprendrai jamais cette relation fusionnelle que vous avez après ce qu’il t’a fait, cette enflure.  
− Tu pourrais pas comprendre. C’est pas comme si tu adorais tes frères, toi.  
− Kanon, je te jure que tu ne rentreras pas intact au Sanctuaire si tu ne fermes pas de suite ta grande gueule.  
− C’est toi qui as commencé avec moi et Saga.  
− Merde, je vais être en retard. On en reparlera plus tard.  
− Je serais plus là. Valentine aura le champ lib…

Rhadamanthe saisit brutalement la mâchoire de Kanon pour le forcer à le regarder. Son regard était dur et puissant mais n’impressionnait nullement le Gémeau qui le défia.

− Kanon, je t’aime. Où que tu ailles, je viendrais te chercher. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne.

Sur ces paroles, il sortit sans même laisser le temps à Kanon de répliquer.

*~**~**~*

_Sanctuaire d’Athéna – Temple du Bélier_

Mû se servait de ses pouvoirs psychokinésiques pour faire le grand ménage de printemps. Bien pratique pour bouger plumeau, balai et serpillère alors que lui restait le cul assis sur sa chaise. Et comme il était de fort bonne humeur, il avait laissé Kiki faire de même. Habituellement, il interdisait au gamin d’utiliser ses dons de la sorte. 

Le premier gardien était gai comme un pinson, sa main triturant le pendentif autour de son cou. La présence d’un petit insecte qui tissait tranquillement sa toile dans un coin de la cuisine attira son attention. Son sourire redoubla. Il décolla l’insignifiante petite bête de son nid pour venir l’enfermer dans une petite boîte en compagnie d’autres de ses sœurs.

− Avec celle-là, ça fait trois, se réjouit Mû.  
− Maître Mû, s’exclama une petite tête rousse en pénétrant dans la cuisine. J’en ai attrapé quatre dans le temple.  
− Bravo Kiki. Mets-les avec les autres. Tu as bien travaillé. Tu as le droit de manger des bonbons. Mais attention, pas plus de trois.  
− Merci maître, se réjouit le garçonnet qui lévita jusqu’au placard du haut pour récupérer son gain.  
− J’aurais bien aimé que mon maître soit aussi sympa avec moi, dit un homme à l’entrée de la cuisine.

Milo s’approcha et posa lui-aussi une petite boîte sur la table avant d’embrasser son tendre bélier. Kiki détourna la tête de dégoût en maugréant un « beark » et en profita pour piquer deux bonbons supplémentaires dans la boîte pendant que son maître ne regardait pas. 

− Alors, la pêche a été bonne ? demanda l’atlante.  
− Carrément. J’en ai trouvé huit. Camus a raison, je ne nettoie pas assez les recoins. Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux en faire ? Les relâcher dans la nature.  
− C’est vrai que je suis contre tuer ces pauvres petites bêtes mais je les garde jusqu’à demain pour en faire un cadeau très spécial à mon cher maître.  
− Il aime les araignées ?  
− Non, bien au contraire. Dès qu’il en voit une, il demande à quelqu’un d’autre de s’en débarrasser.  
− Ce n’est pas très gentil, maître. Maître Shion va avoir une crise cardiaque s’il ouvre une boîte avec plein d’araignées dedans.  
− Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, répliqua Mû fier de son idée.  
− Où est passé le sage bélier que je connais ? rit Milo.  
− Être sage ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas rancunier. Mon maître m’a fait un sale coup, il va de soi que je lui rends la pareille. Il se croit supérieur, papy ? Il sait pas qu’il n’a pas élevé un gentil petit agneau.  
− On risque de se passer de Pope dans les prochains jours, pensa Milo. Ce qui signifie… Plus d’ordre, plus d’entrainement, plus de couvre-feu, plus de garde nocturne. Nous sommes LIBRES.  
− Je pense de plus en plus à quitter cet endroit, maugréa Kiki.

L’enfant avait bien conscience que toutes ces contraintes étaient pourtant nécessaires, et il était assez choqué de voir son consciencieux maître s’extasier des idées du Scorpion. L’amour changeait bien son tuteur, pas forcément en mauvais. Mû était bien moins grave, plus léger, souriant, affectueux pour son plus grand bonheur. Mû retrouvait cette insouciance propre aux enfants et qui lui avait été arrachée bien trop tôt. Son euphorie candide faisait plaisir à voir, et le printemps devait aussi aider à stimuler sa bonne humeur. 

Kiki était heureux dans cette petite famille composée de son maître, son compagnon branché, mais également ses papy Shion et Dohko, ses oncles les chevaliers d’or, ses frères les bronzes, ses gentilles sœurs Seika et Scylia, la fiancée d’Aldébaran, et même ses tatas impitoyables mais au fond pas si méchantes Marine et Shaina. Il avait bien des choses à apprendre de chacun d’eux, et comme il était le seul enfant, il était bien gâté par tous.

− Je vais chez Aphrodite, dit-il en laissant le couple s’extasier de la blague nulle pour le Pope.

Kiki n’était peut-être qu’un enfant, mais il savait observer et il avait bien remarqué que l’élégant chevalier des Poissons était en fait un mec cool et bien plus puissant qu’il n’en donnait l’air. Le petit atlante aimait bien apprendre la botanique avec lui.

En passant par le temple du Taureau, la vue des belles fraises rouges qui prenaient le soleil dans un bac attira immédiatement son attention. Après avoir vérifié qu’il n’y avait personne, il se rapprocha à pas de loup pour en piquer quelque unes, les plus rouges et probablement les plus délicieuses.

− Tiens donc, mais qui vois-je là ? tonna la voix grave d’Aldébaran en soulevant l’enfant sans le moindre effort. Je crois que j’ai trouvé notre voleur de fraises.  
− Aaaaah, lâche-moi. C’est pas moi. C’est la première fois, je le jure, mentit sans vergogne Kiki.  
− Vraiment ? Je jurerai qu’un petit agneau se faufilait souvent par ici.  
− J’suis pas un petit agneau. Je suis un jeune Bélier et bientôt je serai digne de l’armure, s’insurgea l’apprenti en défiant le Taureau. Tu me fais pas peur. Regarde.

Kiki leva ses mains et les pieds d’Aldébaran quittèrent le sol pour se retrouver en lévitation. Surpris, il lâcha le gamin qui retomba agilement sur ses jambes et sauta en arrière, son butin dans ses mains. 

− Alors ?   
− Pas mal, mais insuffisant.

En une pression de cosmos, Aldébaran se délivra sans problème de l’emprise de Kiki. Ce dernier, qui était si fier de pouvoir soulever des choses de plus en plus lourdes et de ne plus retomber maladroitement sur ses fesses, n’en mena plus large lorsque l’imposant voisin se déplaça juste devant lui à une vitesse qu’il n’avait pas pu suivre. Mais au lieu de recommencer à le chasser, Aldébaran rit de bon cœur en lui ébouriffant la tête.

− Tu as fait des progrès, Kiki. Tu m’as bluffé.  
− C’est grâce à mon maître.  
− C’est surtout grâce à toi. J’ai vu que tu ne ménageais pas ton entraînement. Il doit être fier de toi. Pour la peine, tiens, voilà encore quelques fraises.  
− Génial, merci, s’extasia l’enfant.  
− Où allais-tu comme ça ? demanda Aldébaran.  
− Chez Aphrodite.   
− Nous aussi justement. Scylia et moi, on voudrait lui acheter de l’engrais qu’il fait lui-même. C’est tellement plus sain que ces trucs chimiques qu’ils vendent en magasin.   
− T’as pas peur d’empoisonner vos plantations.  
− Aphro croit qu’il nous trompe mais certains d’entre nous ont remarqué qu’il fait double jeu. J’ai une confiance absolue en lui. Montons ensemble.  
− Bonne idée, bondit Kiki qui s’installa derechef sur l’une des larges épaules du Taureau.  
− Tu perds pas le nord, toi, rit Aldébaran qui porta l’enfant de bon cœur.

Une jolie jeune femme, avec de longs cheveux châtains et aux grand yeux bleus, sortit du temple, tout sourire, et vint prendre la main du plus imposant des chevaliers. Kiki aimait bien Scylia. Elle était gentille et lui donnait toujours une petite gourmandise quand elle le voyait. Un petit bout de femme qui semblait minuscule à côté d’Aldébaran, mais ils formaient un joli couple, les personnes les plus gentilles du Sanctuaire.

*~**~**~*

_Méditerranée aux abords du Sanctuaire_

Posté sur des rochers, Shura s’entraînait à affûter Excalibur dans la mer. Son arme scindait l’eau en deux, et de rapides mouvements de bras, il tranchait également les gouttes avant qu’elles ne retombent ensemble dans cette immensité bleue. Même un jour de repos comme le dimanche, il était là dès l’aube. Non pas qu’il souhaitait se sentir supérieur, frimer ou quoi que ce soit. Mais un guerrier ne devait pas négliger son entrainement quotidien, et il n’était pas le seul. Sur la plage, il avait vu Aiolos en train de faire sa course matinale avec Valentine.

Dans son dos, il sentit l’approche d’un cosmos qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se retourna pour accueillir la tête d’Aiolia qui vint de se poser sur son épaule.

− Bonjour, dit Shura en passant son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.  
− Tu es encore parti avant que je me lève.  
− Tu sais que je ne suis pas un adepte des grasses matinées. Mais rien ne t’empêche de la faire.  
− Ça ne te viendrait pas à l’esprit que j’aimerais qu’on se câline un peu le matin ? grommela le Lion.  
− Je ne veux pas te réveiller. Et puis, j’aime venir tôt ici, quand le monde se réveille tout doucement.  
− Tu n’es pas bien avec moi ? demanda Aiolia suspicieux.  
− Bien sûr que si.  
− Mais tu me quittes le matin.  
− Aiolia, c’est quoi le problème ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
− Passer plus de temps avec l’homme que j’aime, tout simplement. J’ai pas juste envie qu’on cohabite, Shura. J’ai besoin de ressentir ton affection.   
− Désolé, je ne suis pas spécialement doué avec les mots.  
− Il n’y a pas que les mots, Shura. Tu es bien trop sérieux. Relâche un peu la pression, nous sommes en paix. Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à t’entraîner comme un acharné comme ça ? Tu as un complexe d’infériorité ou quoi ? Moi je veux passer du temps avec toi, en amoureux.  
− Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Voyant que c’était encore difficile pour l’espagnol de prendre des initiatives de couple, Aiolia prit les rênes en ramenant son compagnon à son temple, non sans passer chez le boulanger pour s’offrir un brunch digne de ce nom.

− Je parie que tu es à jeun, supposa Aiolia qui commençait à le connaître.  
− Le corps est plus efficace lorsqu’il n’est pas alourdi par la digestion. Je préfère m’abstenir avant mes entrainements.  
− Je sais pas comment tu fais. Moi, j’ai besoin de manger le matin. Et j’ai faim, gémit le Lion. Tu m’as fait marcher jusqu’à la plage avec le ventre vide. J’espère que tu sauras te rattraper pour ça.  
− Aiolia, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis pas directement que tu veux un câlin ?  
− A toi de le deviner.

Ils étaient encore dans les escaliers au niveau de la maison du Cancer lorsque Shura saisit subitement la taille du Lion pour le rapprocher de lui. Il l’embrassa dans le cou et remonta, déposant ensuite ses lèvres derrière l’oreille, tandis que l’une de ses mains frottait les fesses musclées de son compagnon. Aiolia soupira. Il tourna sa tête pour venir cueillir les lèvres de son amant qui continuait de palper son postérieur sans plus de retenue. Leur baiser d’abord timide devint plus audacieux. Les langues s’entremêlèrent et Shura passa son autre main sous la tunique d’Aiolia qui gémit en empoignant ses épaules. Leur petit déjeuner oublié, il y avait un amuse-gueule bien plus appétissant qui les attendait.

Aiolia était aux anges, mais cet instant romantique fut interrompu par un simple bruit.

_Clic_

Un déclencheur d’appareil photo les interrompit. Les deux chevaliers tournèrent simultanément la tête pour découvrir Angelo du Cancer les photographier honteusement à leur insu.

− Fricotage sur un lieu de passage, ça c’est du scoop. Ça apparaitra dans le numéro de demain, dit le Cancer.  
− Quoi ? Le numéro de quoi ? demanda Aiolia. Et qui t’a autorisé à nous photographier ? L’intimité, tu connais ?  
− Me parle pas d’intimité alors que vous êtes en train de vous bouffer la gueule juste devant mon temple.  
− Angelo, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire de scoop ? demanda plus calmement Shura.  
− Je publie chaque jour une petite gazette de ce qui se passe au Sanctuaire. Et j’me fais pas mal de blé. Si vous saviez, j’ai plusieurs commandes tous les jours. J’comprends pas que vous soyez pas encore au courant. Il m’en reste quelques exemplaires aujourd’hui, ça vous intéresse ?  
− T’as vraiment que ça à foutre, pesta Aiolia.  
− En toute honnêteté, oui. J’ai un mec qui passe son temps à entretenir des pâquerettes, railla Angelo. Et vas-y que j’te les taille, j’les arrose, j’fabrique de l’engrais, et j’les protège du vent ces pauvres petites choses. Donc ouais, j’ai moins que vous l’occasion de fricoter dans les escaliers. Et on s’emmerde en ces temps de paix, alors j’m’occupe comme je peux.  
− L’arène est libre si tu veux t’entraîner. Ou bien tu peux donner quelques leçons aux apprentis, proposa le sérieux Capricorne.  
− M’entrainer un jour de repos ? Ça va pas, non ? Et Shion ne veut plus que j’approche les apprentis. Soi-disant qu’improviser un entrainement au Yomotsu Hirasaka n’a rien d’instructif. J’comprends pas moi. C’est des apprentis chevaliers ou des lopettes ?  
− C’est bon, on a compris, l’arrêta Aiolia. Et Aphrodite, il doit bien t’aider dans ton journal, non ? Je suppose qu’il en connait des brouettes de potins.  
− Ferme ta gueule, Aiolia, rabroua méchamment le Cancer. Qu’est-ce que tu sais d’Aphrodite, hein ? Il vaut mieux que vous tous.  
− T’es bien amoureux de ta sardine, ricana cette fois le grec.  
− Mon prochain article sera les chicots restant d’Aiolia. Parce que je vais te casser les dents.  
− Essaie donc.  
− Aiolia, arrête, tenta d’apaiser Shura. Plus tu répondras aux provocations d’Angelo, plus il continuera. Laisse tomber. Quant à toi, Angelo, je te prierai d’effacer la photo que tu viens de prendre. Je t’en voudrais vraiment si je la voyais publiée sur n’importe quel support.  
− Pff, c’est bien parce que t’es mon pote, Shura. Je laisse passer pour cette fois. Mais si je vous reprends encore à vous tripoter près de mon temple, soyez sûr que vous serez les vedettes de ma gazette.  
− Merci mon ami.  
− Comment tu peux être ami avec ce type ? baragouina le Lion qui fusillait le Cancer du regard.  
− Et toi, reprit Angelo avec hargne en pointant Aiolia. Que je te reprenne à manquer de respect à Aphro et je te jure que ce n’est pas que les dents qui vont se casser.  
− Tu… Mmmh  
− Il a compris, l’interrompit immédiatement Shura qui bâillonnait la bouche d’Aiolia. Passe le bonjour à Aphro de notre part.  
− Le tien, oui. Pas le sien.

Shura tira Aiolia jusqu’à son temple où il déposa les croissants, le pain, les œufs et le bacon sur la table. En remarquant la moue boudeuse du Lion, Shura sentit son cœur s’emballer. Aiolia était toujours tellement expressif. Ses sentiments le heurtaient chaque fois avec force et il avait jute envie d’y répondre. Il enlaça la taille du grec par derrière et se colla contre son dos. Dans cette position, sa virilité toucha les fesses d’Aiolia qui comprit que l’heure n’était pas au brunch.

− Si nous reprenions ce que nous avions commencé dans les escaliers, chuchota Shura à l’oreille d’Aiolia tout en reprenant l’exploration du torse du grec. 

Ses doigts caressèrent l’abdomen musclé puis la poitrine où il s’attarda sur les tétons, faisant frémir Aiolia. Le Lion sentit ses jambes flageoler, si bien que Shura dut le retenir.

− Maintenant ? demanda Aiolia qui sentait monter son excitation et retomber sa fureur.  
− N’est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? J’ai très envie de toi moi aussi maintenant.  
− Le petit-déjeuner…  
− Se trouve juste entre ses bras, termina l’espagnol en entrainant son compagnon jusque dans la chambre.

Si Aiolia avait envie de câlin et de tendresse, il allait être servi. Shura n’était pas aussi expressif, mais il aimait éperdument son féroce félin à présent aussi docile qu’un chat apprivoisé.

*~**~**~*

_Sanctuaire – Maison de Seiya_

Installé à l’extérieur de la petite habitation qu’il occupait, Seiya lisait la feuille pliée en deux qu’il avait acheté à Angelo et qui contenait des informations très intéressantes. Entre le langage de pécore du cultivé Camus et les allergies printanières de Rhadamanthe, le Pégase resta figé sur un article traitant d’une romance naissante entre Orphée de la lyre et sa sœur Seika, avec photo à l’appui du chevalier d’argent donnant un baise-main à son innocente grande sœur.

− Ma Grande sœur avec Orphée ? On parle bien du mec qui a tourné le dos à Athéna pendant longtemps ? Bon d’accord, il s’est bien rattrapé depuis. Mais quand même, s’il croit qu’aider à sauver le monde de la tyrannie d’Hadès lui permet de courtiser ma sœur. Moi, chevalier divin de Pégase, je ne l’accepterai pas, hennit Seiya hors de lui en déchirant le papier qu’il tenait entre ses mains. Attends voir ça, Orphée. Tu vas voir que quel météore je me chauffe.  
− Seiya, tout va bien ? Avec qui tu parles ?

Un jeune homme sortit de l’habitation où vivait Seiya, et ce dernier déglutit. Jabu venait de prendre sa douche après son footing matinal et il se présentait avec un simple pantalon, torse nu, offrant sa peau dorée au soleil de Grèce. 

La veille, Seiya l’avait invité à manger chez lui et à passer une soirée tranquille. Une initiative payante, puisqu’ils avaient tous les deux passé un très bon moment, très prometteur. Jabu avait certes passé la nuit sur le canapé, mais ils avaient dormi dans la même pièce, étant donné que l’habitation de Seiya n’en possédait qu’une seule avec des sanitaires. Il vivait dans un espace plutôt restreint mais bien suffisant, et il jouissait d’une vue imprenable sur la mer. En plus, le ménage était vite fait.

Jabu rougit en sentant le regard de Seiya qui lorgnait ses pectoraux de plus en plus sculptés, fruit de son entraînement aussi appliqué que celui de Shura. Il se renforçait physiquement, et le fait de côtoyer l’increvable Pégase alimentait son courage et sa détermination. La puissance de son cosmos avait nettement augmenté depuis la fin des combats et équivalait maintenant à celui des chevaliers d’argent. 

Lorsqu’il avait obtenu son armure, Jabu s’était bêtement cru le plus fort. Il se voyait déjà gagner le tournoi galactique et l’estime de Saori Kido, persuadé d’être le plus puissant des bronzes. Comme il avait déchanté ! Depuis, il était redescendu de son piédestal et avait repris sa formation. Mais il avait beau avoir toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne possédait pas un talent comme Seiya. Augmenter son pouvoir était compliqué, contrairement à son ami chez qui la puissance se décuplait spontanément. Mais Jabu ne se décourageait pas, surtout avec un entêté comme Seiya à ses côtés qui boostait indubitablement son énergie et sa détermination. C’était son rayon de soleil à lui, sa source de motivation.

− Tu n’as pas froid ? On est qu’en mars, demanda Seiya subjugué par cette vue.  
− Euh, non. Je chauffe… Enfin, je veux dire, il fait doux.  
− Oui, et moi je boue. Regarde ça, grogna Seiya en montrant l’article. Commet ce type ose-t ’il courtiser ma sœur ?

Jabu se rapprocha pour regarder le journal de fortune en partie déchiré. Il posa une main sur l’épaule de Seiya pour se pencher davantage sur la feuille qu’il tenait. Le héros se raidit. Les doigts de Jabu étaient si chauds. L’eau de la douche ou autre chose ? La licorne était naturellement quelqu’un de chaleureux, et lui-même était souvent enflammé. Leur combo ne pouvait que donner une combustion qui réchaufferait même les terres gelées d’Asgard. Cette idée lui plaisait. Seiya aimait la chaleur, comme le cosmos doux de sa Déesse.

Son attirance pour Jabu ne faisait que flamboyer davantage chaque jour. La nuit qu’il venait de passer à se toucher les parties intimes en le sachant juste à côté de lui avait fini de lui confirmer qu’il portait pour son colocataire nocturne bien plus qu’une simple amitié.

− Je ne pense pas qu’Orphée ait la moindre intention malsaine, commenta Jabu. Nous avons déjà effectué des missions avec lui. Tu sais bien que c’est un homme sérieux, et ta sœur est assez intelligente pour ne pas se faire avoir par un beau parleur. Elle a déjà éconduit Misty.  
− Quoi ? explosa Seiya. Misty a osé la draguer ? Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je préfère encore Orphée que ce Don Juan. Il se croit beau et élégant peut-être ?  
− Oups, j’aurais dû me taire je crois.  
− Jabu, c’est le moment de montrer tes progrès. On va casser du travelo.  
− Euh, Seiya. T’es pas sans savoir que c’est interdit. Seiya, attends.

En désespoir de cause, Jabu se jeta sur le Pégase qui partait déjà en brandissant son poing. Sans réfléchir, il ceintura la taille de son ami. Les deux hommes se figèrent, se fixèrent. Seiya rougit, et Jabu profita qu’il soit déstabilisé pour le renverser en arrière, écrasant son crâne sur le sol.

− Aïe aïe aïe, gémit Seiya.  
− Alors, on se ramollit ? sourit Jabu satisfait de sa prise.  
− Espèce de traite. C’est ta nouvelle technique de déstabiliser comme ça ?  
− Je savais que ça ne fonctionnerait que sur toi. Es-tu seulement capable de me battre, Seiya ?  
− Tu me défis, petit poney ? Tu vas voir.

Les deux adolescents combattirent dans un duel amical, leur sourire ne quittant pas leur visage. Avec ce simple échange, les deux hommes avaient compris que leurs sentiments naissants étaient partagés, et c’est encore avec leurs poings qu’ils parvenaient le mieux à s’exprimer.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers – Cinquième prison_

Hadès avait convoqué ses trois juges. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu’ils virent qui accompagnait leur Dieu. 

La présence de Shaka ne les dérangeait pas tant que ça. Ils avaient pris l’habitude que ce chevalier traîne souvent aux enfers. Que ce soit Eaque ou les deux autres, ils avaient laissé tomber l’idée de le déloger. Mais la présence d’un autre protecteur d’Athéna les abasourdit. Eaque se figea, les membres tremblants. Minos serra les poings en contenant sa rage, et Rhadamanthe la laissa exploser.

− Qu’est-ce qu’il fout ici ? fulmina la Wyverne.  
− Un peu de tenue, Rhadamanthe, ordonna calmement son Dieu. Nous sommes en paix, ma nièce Athéna se trouve même actuellement aux Enfers.  
− Elle n’aurait pas pu se choisir une autre escorte ? Elle a quand même quatre-vingt-huit larbins à ses pieds.  
− Notre puissante Déesse n’a pas besoin d’escorte. Dois-je vous rappeler qu’elle a démolit votre Dieu ? répliqua l’indésiré visiteur.  
− Ta gueule. La présence l’illuminé blond passe encore, mais toi, ne compte pas t’en tirer à bon compte. Il y a plusieurs choses que je souhaite te faire payer, paix ou pas paix. Prépare-toi à combattre, Ikki du Phénix.  
− Comment Kanon peut-il aimer un simple d’esprit comme toi ? se demanda tout aussi calmement Ikki nullement impressionné par cette provocation.  
− Rhadamanthe, tonna la voix autoritaire d’Hadès. Cesse immédiatement. C’est moi qui aie fait venir le Phénix ici.

Même si ça lui coutait et malgré la rancœur qu’il éprouvait envers cet homme, Rhadamanthe obéit. Les ordres du Seigneur étaient indiscutables, aussi incompréhensifs soient-ils.

− Pourquoi mon Seigneur ? demanda alors Minos qui fulminait d’une colère sourde. Qu’est-ce vous cherchez à faire ? Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir la haine que nous lui vouons.

Eaque se raidit. Déjà qu’il n’aimait pas l’amphotère de cette prison, elle s’alourdit encore plus. Les colères spontanées de Rhadamanthe ne le surprenaient plus, mais il n’avait jamais vu Minos comme ça. Qu’est-ce qui se passait au juste ? Il ne comprenait rien. Lui aussi n’appréciait pas la présence du Phénix. Il se garderait bien de le croiser, mais pas de quoi en faire un plat non plus. Ils étaient en paix, non ? Et ils toléraient bien tous la présence de Kanon, l’assassin de Rhadamanthe.

Rhadamanthe était quelqu’un d’impressionnant qui forçait le respect. Son agressivité ne déstabilisait nullement Eaque qui le connaissait bien. Elle n’était que la traduction de la pression qu’il se mettait en permanence. Le blond ne baissait jamais sa vigilance, même quand il dormait, et cette tension ininterrompue le poussait à s’emporter plus facilement. Mais Minos, c’était différent. 

Eaque savait que sous ses airs nonchalant et je-m’en-foutiste, son aîné ne déméritait pas. Sa vigilance n’en était pas moins accrue que la leur. Minos avait cette légèreté qui attirait ses victimes jusque dans ses fils. Lorsqu’il combattait, il restait généralement calme, voire même euphorique. Il avait beau réfléchir, Eaque n’avait pas le souvenir d’avoir déjà vu Minos en colère. Les témoignages d’autres spectres parlaient d’un homme possédé tant la différence était effarante et même effrayante. Le Garuda n’imaginait pas l’étendue de cette transformation avant de la voir de ses yeux. A cet instant, son grand frère Minos, le plus calme et lascif d’entre eux, lui faisait peur, bien plus que la présence de Phénix.

− Effectivement, il y a de la haine dans tes yeux, commenta Ikki en voyant Minos le menacer de sa simple aura meurtrière. Si elle n’avait pas été ma compagne pendant longtemps, tu arriverais presque à me surprendre. Je suppose que tu as aussi perdu quelqu’un de cher.  
− Qui à ton avis, sale enflure ? J’attends ce moment depuis trop de temps. Je ne me retiendrais pas. Prépare-toi à souffrir. COSMIC…  
− Minos, arrête, ordonna Hadès.  
− MARIONATION, continua Minos sans écouter les directives de son Dieu.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers – Premier tribunal_

Rune regardait avec suspicion le « cadeau » de cette femme qu’il était en train de juger. Il n’était pas rare que les âmes tentent de l’amadouer avec des pots de vins s’ils étaient parvenus jusqu’ici sans se les faire chiper par Charon. Nullement attendri et ne souhaitant pas finir dans le cinquième Malbolge à sa mort, Rune les balançait systématiquement dans la boite des objets récupérés où les autres spectres se servaient. Mais cette fois, il était intrigué, pour la bonne raison qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il tenait entre les mains. Cela ressemblait à des billes reliées en elles par une ficelle. Mais à quoi ça pouvait bien servir ? Masser les cervicales ?

− Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? demanda-t’il à la femme.  
− Des perles, répondit simplement l’âme.  
− Bon, je vois dans vos antécédents beaucoup de déboires sexuels, de tromperie, d’exhibition…  
− Oh allez, soyez pas coincé. J’peux aussi vous faire une gâterie si vous voulez…  
− Silence ! tonna Rune en rougissant. Vos manigances ne fonctionneront pas ici. Je crois que j’ai jugé votre conjoint juste avant…  
− Mon plan culs plutôt. Assez décevant d’ailleurs. Mauvais au lit et au volant aussi. C’est pour ça que je me retrouve là, pesta la femme. Et après on dit que c’est les femmes qui savent pas conduire.  
− Silence. Vos péchés de luxure vont vous conduire droit au premier Malbolge de la septième prison. La séance…

Avant qu’il ne frappe son marteau, Rune sentit subitement l’explosion du cosmos de Minos. Que se passait-il ? Le Balrog détecta également la présence des autres juges et de leur Seigneur à ses côtés, ainsi que de chevaliers d’Athéna, leur essence à eux stable, mais celle de Minos ne cessait d’augmenter. Même à distance, il frissonna. Quelque chose n’allait pas dans le cosmos de son compagnon. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de quitter ses fonctions, mais il était trop inquiet pour rester là. Il devait immédiatement s’informer de la situation.

− Bon alors, ça vient ? s’impatienta la femme.  
− Vous êtes pressée de souffrir ou quoi ?  
− Carrément, c’est mon plus gros fantasme. Vous allez vous décider à vous servir de votre fouet ou pas ?  
− SILENCE, ordonna Rune à la fois outré et inquiet. Bon, je disais quoi ? Les travaux d’intérêt généraux. La séance est levée.  
− Hé, c’est quoi cette arnaque ? s’exclama l’âme qui rejoint sa destination funèbre.  
− Markino, ferme la salle d’attente, je dois m’absenter, ordonna le procureur  
− A vos ordres, Seigneur Rune, abdiqua l’espèce de gobelin qui profita de l’absence de son supérieur pour s’installer dans le siège du juge et se prendre pour l’un d’entre eux.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers – Cinquième prison_

Ikki esquiva une vague de fils, mais ceux-ci le poursuivirent sans relâche. A chaque saut, une toile d’araignée se formait. Le moindre contact et il serait piégé dedans, à la merci de cet homme, et il passerait un mauvais quart d’heure.

Ce cosmos hostile lui était bien familier. Cet homme ne se contenterait pas d’une simple revanche. Il voulait le faire souffrir. La haine avait saccagé sa raison, comme la sienne autrefois. Ce ressentiment prenait le dessus et le consumait. Il n’avait plus de supérieur, plus d’ordre à recevoir, juste suivre cette pulsion destructrice. 

Ikki ne connaissait que trop bien que cette emprise maléfique qui causait bien des dégâts sur l’âme. Cet homme n’écouterait rien ni personne tant qu’il ne serait pas arrivé à ses fins. Il serait inarrêtable tant qu’il n’aurait pas reçu un choc similaire à la raison de sa haine. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté le marché de Shaka ? Il devait vraiment n’avoir rien d’autre à foutre. S’il rentrait blessé, Shun serait inquiet, et il n’aimait pas voir de la tristesse dans les yeux si purs de son cadet. Ikki devait en finir.

− Vous comprenez bien que dans ces conditions, je peux difficilement intervenir, fit remarquer Phénix. Vous allez vous décider à le retenir ou est-ce que vous me donnez la permission de lui défoncer sa tronche ?  
− Ne t’avise pas de le toucher, l’avertit Rhadamanthe.  
− Minos, arrête, essaya à son tour Eaque. N’as-tu pas entendu le Seigneur Hadès ?  
− T’inquiète pas Eaque. Je m’en occupe cette fois. Il ne te fera pas de mal, répondit Minos en dehors de la réalité.  
− Quoi ? Qu’est-ce tu racontes comme connerie ? J’ai pas besoin qu’on me protège. Arrête, tu vas avoir des ennuis.  
− Je m’en fous. Cet homme ne doit pas vivre.  
− Minos, ordonna encore Hadès. Je t’ordonne de ranger immédiatement tes fils.  
− Ça sert à rien, ô trou du cul divin, charia Ikki. Regardez ça.

Ikki sauta près d’Hadès avant de bondir ailleurs pour esquiver une autre salve de fils qui passèrent très près du Dieu. Ce dernier ignora l’insulte gratuite du chevalier. Il n’était pas sans savoir que le Phénix ne l’appréciait pas tellement depuis qu’il avait investi le corps d’Andromède. Et puis, il commençait à être immunisé aux vannes en tout genre depuis le retour de Poséidon. Hadès se concentra plutôt sur le morceau de toile de son spectre qu’il toucha du bout des doigts. Immédiatement, les liens prirent son poignet au piège sous le regard choqué des deux autres juges qui craignaient des représailles pour leur aîné.

− Minos, mais arrête bon sang. Tu as touché le Seigneur Hadès, s’affola Eaque.  
− Putain, Minos. Moi aussi j’ai les glandes après lui, mais les ordres du Seigneur Hadès sont absolus. Arrête.  
− Rhadamanthe, Eaque. Retenez-le. Immédiatement, intima Hadès en se débarrassant facilement des fils enroulés autour de son poignet. Et je vous ordonne ne pas intervenir dans ce qui va suivre. Contentez-vous juste de tenir Minos le temps que le Phénix opère.

Les deux juges s’exécutèrent, non sans incompréhension face à la situation. La mauvaise d’humeur des deux derniers jours d’Eaque était juste oubliée pour le moment. La réaction excessive de son frère face au Phénix le déstabilisait. Comme il était mort assez tôt, il ignorait s’il s’était passé quelque chose pendant la guerre sainte. 

Si Eaque savait comment Rhadamanthe avait été vaincu par Kanon, aucun des deux cadets ne connaissait les conditions de la mort de Minos. Son seul indice venait de la bouche de Shaka qui lui avait dit à leur rencontre qu’un des juges s’était « pris un vent par Hyoga ». Donc, Minos aurait affronté le Cygne, mais cela n’expliquait en rien sa haine farouche envers le Phénix. 

Depuis leur résurrection, Minos est toujours resté évasif au sujet de sa mort, alors que Rhadamanthe en parlait comme d’une bonne leçon, comme quoi il ne fallait pas sous-estimer un adversaire. Minos était mort, comme tous les spectres, mais même leur Seigneur n’avait rien voulu leur dire sur sa fin, prétextant que c’était au principal intéressé de conter son histoire. 

Quoiqu’il en soit, Minos exécrait Ikki au point de tomber dans un état démentiel. Mais pourquoi ce chevalier d’Athéna était-il là pour commencer ? Les Enfers devenait vraiment comme un moulin ou tout le monde rentrait et sortait à sa guise.

− Minos, ressaisis-toi, l’implora encore Eaque qui tenait bien difficilement son aîné avec Rhadamanthe.  
− Pas question. Il va payer, il va payer. Je vais le tuer, délirait Minos.  
− Il a perdu la tête, constata Rhadamanthe avec effarement.  
− Chevalier Phénix, à toi de jouer, dit Hadès.  
− Avec joie, attesta le chevalier divin en se plaçant poing braqué devant Minos déchainé.  
− Hein ? s’exclamèrent les deux autres juges.  
− PHENIX GENMA KEN.  
− Quoi ? Seigneur Hadès, qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? s’horrifia Eaque qui connaissait les conséquences terribles de cette attaque. 

Traversé par la technique d’illusion du Phénix, Minos cessa enfin de s’agiter. Il tomba à genoux, tremblant, une voile sur ses yeux tandis que le rayon parcourait son cerveau pour rompre son système nerveux.

− Tenez-moi la main, dit alors Ikki à l’adresse des deux autres juges.  
− Quoi ?  
− Tenez-moi la main et je vous ferai partager ce qu’il voit.  
− Ecoutez-le. Surtout toi, Eaque. C’est pour toi que j’ai orchestré tout ça, mais Rhadamanthe est aussi en droit de voir les souvenirs de Minos.  
− Les souvenirs ?  
− Les images qu’il veut absolument oublier, expliqua Hadès très calme. Je lui ai laissé du temps pour vous en parler de lui-même, mais ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Il y a des choses qui doivent se savoir, et si Minos ne se décide pas, et bien je me dois de forcer un peu les choses.

A contre-cœur, ils quittèrent leur frère encore abasourdi. Chacune de leur main dans celle d’Ikki, malgré la répugnance que leur procurait ce contact, ils fermèrent les yeux pour observer sans intervenir à cette partie du cerveau de leur aîné.

XxX

Minos n’a jamais cru en la défaite de leur Seigneur et de ses frères. Eux, les juges des enfers, ils étaient forcément supérieurs, plus puissants que cette armée de branquignoles qui s’étaient eux-mêmes affaiblis à cause de conflits internes.

Même si Rhadamanthe avait déjà été blessé par Orphée, Pégase et Kanon, même si Eaque avait été bien secoué par l’illusion du Phénix, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. Ses frères n’étaient pas faibles, leur armée était la plus puissante qui soit. Et pourtant…

− HÔYOKU TENSHÔ  
− AAAAAARH, hurla Eaque qui s’écrasa au sol, son surplis désintégré.  
− Eaque ! l’appelèrent simultanément Minos et Rhadamanthe.  
− Impensable, commenta le blond. Un homme du niveau d’Eaque.

Dans son dos, Kanon expliquait, mais Minos n’entendait plus rien. Tétanisé devant le corps de son plus jeune frère qui ne bougeait plus, il n’osait se pencher pour s’assurer de son état. Eaque ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, d’un seul coup, avant même la gloire de leur Seigneur. C’était impossible. Minos refusait d’y croire.

− Que se passe-t’il ? Le Phénix a disparu, dit Rhadamanthe. Où est-il allé ?

Minos s’en fichait, tout comme de Kanon d’ailleurs. Il restait là à fixer le corps d’Eaque, guettant le moindre signe de vie, le moindre petit doigt qui bouge ou le moindre soulèvement de poitrine. N’importe quoi qui puisse le rassurer. Il avait déjà perdu Rune, il ne supporterait pas de perdre aussi Eaque.

− Je dois avancer, dit Kanon. Je dois me débarrasser d’Hadès avant qu’Athéna n’arrive.  
− Attends, Kanon. Je suis ton adversaire, l’avertit Rhadamanthe. Minos, poursuivons-le.

Aucune réaction du Griffon.

− Minos, le secoua Rhadamanthe. Ne reste pas planté là. Je vais m’occuper de Kanon et toi des deux bronzes qui sont partis devant. Nous devons absolument les empêcher d’arriver jusqu’au Seigneur Hadès. Minos, tu m’écoutes ? On doit les poursuivre, et on doit aussi retrouver Phénix. La mort d’Eaque ne doit pas rester impunie.

Il l’avait dit. Rhadamanthe avait mis des mots que ce que Minos craignait. Le norvégien réalisa enfin la situation, mais au lieu de donner raison à Rhadamanthe et de remplir son devoir, il descendit lentement dans la fosse où gisait le corps d’Eaque. Des doigts posés sur sa carotide lui confirmèrent ce qu’il craignait.

− Il est mort, dit doucement Minos.  
− Je sais. Son cosmos s’est éteint, répondit Rhadamanthe sur le même ton.

L’anglais priorisait son devoir, mais le trépas de son jeune frère ne le laissait pas non plus indifférent. Seulement, il n’y avait pas le temps de à perdre. Il y avait urgence.

− Lorsque nous aurons gagné la guerre sainte, le Seigneur Hadès le ramènera. On doit y aller, Minos.  
− Je refuse de le laisser croupir ici. Serais-tu sans cœur, Rhada ? C’est notre frère, notre petit frère à nous, et il est mort.

Rhadamanthe serra les poings. Bien sûr qu’il avait de la peine, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser dominer par elle. Eaque ne l’aurait pas voulu. Il avait bien tenu jusque-là, mais les remarques de Minos brisèrent son détachement. Le blanc venait de prendre le corps de leur cadet dans ses bras et il le serrait contre lui, les épaules tremblantes. Il pleurait, Rhadamanthe était sûr qu’il pleurait. Lui-même sentait sa poitrine se comprimer face à ce spectacle. Une main sur son cœur, la Wyverne se retint de hurler. Bien sûr qu’il en voulait à Ikki, bien sûr que la mort d’Eaque l’attristait. 

Leur petit frère grincheux et orgueilleux. Le solitaire, celui qui avait du mal à ouvrir son cœur. L’humoriste du dimanche, avec quelques vannes nulles qui ne tiraient pas la moindre risette à Rhadamanthe, mais Minos, lui, s’en esclaffait. Le perfectionniste, qui semblait avoir toujours quelque chose à prouver. L’infatigable, qui se tuait au travail et à l’entrainement. Eaque, juste Eaque, leur petit frère. Le digne fils de Zeus.

Rhadamanthe abattit son poing sur la roche, la brisant. Ses forces lui revenaient enfin, et il était prêt à massacrer chaque chevalier d’Athéna infiltré aux Enfers.

− Minos, je pars devant. Ramène Eaque à son temple, déclara Rhadamanthe avec hargne. Je tuerai tous les chevaliers et Athéna.   
− D’accord, je te rejoindrais.  
− Prends ton temps.  
− Je ne veux pas perdre un autre frère. Je te rejoins dès que possible.  
− Je ne perdrai pas.

Le blond quitta la cinquième prison, abandonnant Minos seul avec le corps d’Eaque toujours dans ses bras. Le norvégien laissa encore tomber plusieurs larmes sur le visage de son jeune frère. Le Garuda avait une expression douloureuse et horrifiée. Minos ne voulait pas qu’il souffre dans son trépas. Il savait que son âme avait déjà quitté son corps, pourtant il caressa ses cheveux et le cala mieux entre ses bras.

− Ça va aller, ne t’en fais pas. Nous vaincrons. Tu t’es bien battu Eaque. Je suis fier de toi. Oh, Rhada l’est aussi, mais il ne le dira pas, ce rabat-joie, rit un peu Minos à travers ses larmes. Allez viens, il est temps de te reposer.

Il porta le cadavre du juge jusque dans la chambre de son temple où il l’allongea sur le lit. Il envisagea une rapide toilette mortuaire histoire de retirer les traces de sang et de poussière, puis il le recouvra d’un drap jusqu’à la moitié de son corps. Lorsqu’il eut fini, il lui prit sa main et ses larmes coulèrent encore, silencieuses, en sentant la peau glacée d’Eaque et ses doigts déjà raidis. Minos intériorisait toute sa tristesse d’avoir perdu quelqu’un de cher. 

Il avait toujours eu de l’affection pour ses frères, autant Eaque que Rhadamanthe, même si le plus jeune n’était que leur demi-frère, et ce depuis les temps mythologiques. Il ne se l’expliquait pas, il les aimait, tout simplement, C’était ses frères, son sang, sa famille. De guerre sainte en guerre sainte, il se débrouillait toujours pour partir au front en premier. S’ils devaient perdre, il préférait mourir d’abord. C’était bien la première fois qu’il assistait à la mort de ses cadets. C’était encore plus dur que ce qu’il avait imaginé. Ils devaient gagner cette guerre sainte. Pas d’autres alternatives possibles. Hadès, dans sa grande bonté, rendra probablement la vie à son juge. Il avait besoin pour diriger les Enfers. Eaque se réveillera juste là, comme s’il sortait de son sommeil. Minos était content de ne pas l’avoir laissé moisir dans ce cratère.

− Je dois y aller. A tout à l’heure, petit frère, dit-en se penchant pour embrasser le front d’Eaque. 

Il essuyant ses larmes et sortit du temple du Garuda. A l’extérieur, il eut une désagréable impression. Une puissance se dégageait de Giudecca. Il jurait sentir le cosmos des chevaliers d’or, de tous les chevaliers d’or. Mais c’était impossible, la plupart d’entre eux était mort. Et puis, il ne ressentait plus ni le cosmos d’Hadès, ni même celui d’Athéna. 

Une étoile filante dorée tomba sur Giudecca. On aurait dit une armure d’or. Mais que se passait-il là-bas ? Minos commença à se diriger vers le siège de son Seigneur lorsqu’une autre étoile filante s’élevant en hauteur dans son dos attira son attention. Il reconnut le cosmos de Kanon des Gémeaux en train d’augmenter, ainsi que celui de Rhadamanthe. Non, ce n’était pas possible.

− Rhada…

L’explosion retentit, faisant trembler l’atmosphère et même Minos ressentit l’onde de choc.

− RHADA.

Le cosmos de Rhadamanthe avait disparu. Non, pas lui aussi. Son fier et puissant frère ne pouvait pas perdre face à un faux chevalier, un usurpateur. Mais qu’est-ce qui se passait ? Minos n’y comprenait rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer. Athéna avait perdu la grande majorité de ses chevaliers avant même que ne commence la guerre Sainte. Ils avaient tout pour vaincre. Le nombre, la puissance, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça se passait comme ça ?

− AAAAAAARGH, hurla Minos en propulsant une décharge de cosmos qui creusa le sol. JE VAIS LES TUER. JE VAIS TOUS LES TUER. Eaque, Rhada, regardez-moi. Je vais vous venger. Je vais tuer tous ces chevaliers que vous avez déjà affaiblis. Ce sera du gâteau. Vous avez bien travaillé, mes petits frères. Reposez-vous, je me charge du reste. Soyez tranquille.

Le juge avait perdu toute son élégance, toute sa noblesse caractéristique de son étoile céleste. Il n’était plus que dicté par la haine qu’il éprouvait envers chaque chevalier d’Athéna.

Minos rejoignit Giudecca où il affronta les bronzes. Il dominait sans conteste le combat avant de se faire souffler par une puissante onde de choc. Un miracle s’était produit, le mur des lamentations était détruit. Minos se remit rapidement. Son surplis le protégeait, et le reste n’était que des petits bobos. Ce n’était rien comparé à la souffrance qu’avaient endurée ses frères.

Il poursuivit les bronzes jusqu’aux portes de l’hyperdimension où il affronta Hyoga du Cygne. Encore un oiseau qui en affrontait un autre. Décidément, le destin se jouait bien de lui. Mais qu’importe, Minos ne les laisserait pas partir vers Elysion. Il n’en restait que cinq. Que cinq misérables chevaliers de bronze. Inutile de déranger les Dieux pour de simple chevaliers de bronze. Il s’en chargerait lui-même, lui et les derniers spectres. Ils vaincraient. Ils vaincraient pour son Dieu, pour ses frères, pour que toutes leurs souffrances ne soient pas vaines. 

− Je ne vous laisserai pas aller à Elysion, dit-il en retenant Hyoga avec son dernier fil.

Qu’importe qu’il ne lui en reste qu’un seul. Un seul fil suffirait pour les attraper et les achever. Il irait jusqu’au bout, Minos n’avait pas l’intention d’abandonner, malgré la douleur provoquée par les engelures. Son cœur et le reste de ses fonctions vitales avaient fortement ralenti suite à l’Aurora Exécution de Hyoga. Il luttait contre le malaise. Seule sa hargne et ses ressentiments l’empêchaient de sombrer. Sa vue était floue, il ne fiait plus qu’au cosmos. Qu’importe son état, il devait les retenir et les tuer, et ainsi son Seigneur n’aurait plus qu’à achever Athéna et ils auraient gagné. Ils vaincraient. La mort de ses frères n’était pas vaine. Eaque et Rhadamanthe n’avaient pas combattu pour rien. Ils vaincraient.

− Meurs, Cygne.

Ses gestes étaient lents. La température de son corps avait chuté en dessous du seuil toléré par l’humain, mais il le tenait. Celui-là, il l’avait eu. Après lui, plus que quatre, ou plutôt trois. Queen, Gordon et Sylphide se chargeaient du Dragon. 

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse l’achever, Minos sentit une pression comprimer son corps déjà endolori. Il lui semblait que tout explosait à l’intérieur de lui, qu’on lui plantait des poignards sur chaque millimètre de sa peau, qu’importe qu’il porte encore son surplis. Ses muscles se déchirèrent, ses os se brisèrent, ses tendons se rompirent, ses articulations se luxèrent. Son sang, qui s’était ralenti, circula d’un seul coup très vite. Les neurotransmetteurs de la douleur se déchainèrent dans son corps. Ses viscères remuèrent frénétiquement avant de se perforer eux-aussi, et ses vaisseaux s’ouvrirent pour laisser son sang se déverser dans son corps, inondant ses organes, notamment ses poumons qui se noyèrent. Au summum de tout ça, chacune des cellules de son cerveau éclataient. Sa tête explosait. Il avait presque envie s’ouvrir sa boîte crânienne pour laisser sortir un mal qui s’était faufilé dedans.

C’était juste insupportable, et ce calvaire dura plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent des heures pour Minos. L’incompréhension le saisit avant qu’il ne puisse plus penser du tout, son système nerveux détruit. Puis le reste de son corps se déchira et disparut dans l’hyperdimension.

XxX

− AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH, hurla Minos, la tête entre ses mains.  
− Minos, réagit immédiatement Rhadamanthe en se jetant vers son aîné et en le secouant par les épaules. C’est fini. Ressaisis-toi, Minos.  
− AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH, continuait de crier le Griffon en se repliant sur lui-même.  
− Minos. Reviens parmi nous. Ce n’est pas réel. C’est une illusion. Regarde-moi, Minos. Tout va bien.  
− Argh… Argh.  
− C’est bien, calme-toi. Respire. Voilà, c’est bien, le coacha la Wyverne.

La respiration de Minos était encore rapide et irrégulière. Rhadamanthe continuait de le guider pour l’aider à se détendre. Agenouillé par terre, le Griffon tremblait de tout son corps. Rien d’étonnant à ça. Pour l’avoir également subi, Eaque savait que l’illusion du Phénix ne faisait pas que montrer des images. Il trompait le cerveau. Toutes ces souffrances, toute cette tristesse, Minos venait de la revivre une seconde fois. Et cette mort horrible, Eaque et Rhadamanthe étaient bien chanceux à côté. Leur douleur avait été brève comparée à celle de Minos. Les mains devant sa bouche pour retenir l’horreur de ce qu’il avait vu, le Garuda comprenait mieux pourquoi Minos n’en avait jamais parlé. Son saut dans l’hyperdimension l’avait fortement ébranlé. La douleur devait être terrible. Sylphide, qui avait connu le même sort, avait d’ailleurs mis un certain temps à s’en remettre à sa résurrection. Mais le Basilic était bien entouré par ses deux meilleurs amis, alors que Minos avait géré ça seul. Seul et en plus il s’était bien occupé de ses cadets, et même de son petit-ami, avec un sourire plaqué sur son visage et une gaité trompeuse. Depuis leur retour à la vie, Minos souffrait en silence, et personne n’avait rien vu. Quels frères pathétiques ils étaient.

− Minos, dit doucement Eaque en se rapprochant à son tour.

Il s’accroupit à ses côtés et passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère aîné. Eaque n’avait jamais câliné spontanément quelqu’un. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Ses gestes étaient patauds et maladroits. Il resserra ses bras plutôt autour des épaules de Minos, ne souhaitant pas l’étouffer alors que sa respiration était encore anormale, et il caressa la neige de ses cheveux.

− Minos, répéta-t’il. Comme tu as dû souffrir. Ça va aller maintenant. C’est fini. Regarde. Rhada et moi, on est là. Tu vois ? Tout va bien. Calme-toi Minos.  
− Eaque, parvint enfin à dire Minos la gorge serrée en lui rendant son étreinte, je te protégerai. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal. Mon petit frère, je t’aime.  
− Je sais, Minos. Je sais.

Ce n’était clairement pas le moment de lui dire qu’il n’avait pas besoin de protection. De toute façon, il n’avait plus envie de le rabrouer pour ça. Les sentiments du Griffon l’avaient touché. Dorénavant, il le croyait quand il disait qu’il l’aimait, il ne le rejetterait plus. Pour la première fois, Eaque ressentait vraiment l’amour de quelqu’un. Inconditionnel, sans condition et sans limite, sans qu’on n’attende de lui autre chose en retour. De l’amour filial pur et vrai. Il resserra son étreinte et cacha son visage dans l’épaule de Minos. Des larmes de bonheur coulaient à son tour, de peine aussi. La souffrance de Minos lui comprimait le cœur. Comment un seul homme pouvait endurer ça ? Sur son épaule, Eaque sentit la poigne forte de Rhadamanthe qui venait compléter ce schéma fraternel. La Wyverne était moins démonstrative, mais ses sentiments pour ses frères n’en étaient pas moindres.

− Ça devient trop guimauve à mon goût. J’ai fait mon taf, je me casse, annonça Ikki.  
− Je suppose que je devrais te remercier, répliqua Hadès. Mais pour la baffe que tu m’as donnée, à moi et à Shun, ton petit frère chériiiiii, insista-t’il sous le regard meurtrier du Phénix, disons que nous sommes quittes.  
− Hmf, j’ai surtout pas fait ça gratuitement. Shaka, tu as ce que je t’ai demandé ?  
− Evidemment mon ami, confirma la Vierge en sortant une enveloppe d’un bras de son armure. Voici.  
− Toi non plus je ne te dis pas merci. J’ai failli être ficelé comme un rôti avec tes conneries.  
− J’aime quand tu es rustre, Ikki. Si tu as envie d’un sex-friend, tu sais où frapper.  
− C’est pas que j’aime pas les blonds, mais ton parfum à l’encens me donne la gerbe. A la revoyure Daïla lama, salua Ikki en quittant la scène tandis que Rune arrivait.  
− Seigneur Minos. Que s’est-il passé ? paniqua le Balrog en voyant son supérieur et compagnon à terre. Seigneur Minos ?  
− Tout va bien, Rune, le rassura Rhadamanthe. Il a été secoué, mais ça va mieux. Nous t’expliquerons plus tard. Approche.

Rune s’agenouilla lui-aussi auprès du Griffon qui continuait d’étreindre Eaque. Les deux frères se chuchotaient des choses que le procureur ne comprenait pas, mais ce n’était pas de l’hostilité. A l’instar de Rhadamanthe, il posa une de ses mains sur l’épaule du blanc dans un geste réconfortant. Il sentit immédiatement que Minos tremblait malgré les cajoleries de ses frères. Rune lança un regard inquiet mais l’anglais lui fit un signe de tête rassurant. La crise était en partie passé. Minos avait juste de besoin de se remettre du choc, de même qu’Eaque qui était submergé par des sentiments nouveaux.

Toujours debout et impassible, Shaka était satisfait. La carapace d’Eaque venait de tomber, et il arrivait enfin à ouvrir son cœur, à accepter l’amour de ses frères, et peut-être qu’ils pourraient aller plus loin que de simples sex-friends ensemble. A voir. Le Garuda lui plaisait bien.

Hadès en profita pour quitter lui-aussi la prison. Il avait fait ce qu’il devait faire, et il était un Dieu très occupé. Il devait rejoindre Giudecca ou un repas et un concert auraient lieu. Il avait lui-aussi envie de profiter de son frère qui avait fait le déplacement. Bon, en râlant, mais il était venu quand même. Son petit frère rabat-joie, il l’aimait bien quand même. Beaucoup même. 

La scène dont Hadès venait d’être témoin ne le laissait pas non plus indifférent. Les liens filiaux étaient importants. Si la déité aimait infiniment Pandore, il pourrait aussi se montrer plus affectueux avec ses vrais frères. 

La main sur sa poitrine, il sentit sa cicatrice pulser, à moins que ça ne soit son cœur qui se remettait en marche. A l’instar d’Eaque, Hadès avait également tourné le dos à ses sentiments. Trop de déceptions l’avaient conduit à fermer son cœur. Il était seul aux Enfers, dans ce monde souterrain sans lumière, pendant que ses frères et sœurs se pavanaient sur l’Olympe. Perséphone, qu’il aimait tendrement, l’avait quitté. Pourtant, il l’aimait sa Persy. Elle était la reine d’Elysion. Il l’avait couverte d’amour, de cadeaux, de tendresse, mais ses cajoleries étaient à sens unique. Si bien qu’il avait finalement accepté de la laisser rejoindre sa mère. Et Hadès s’était retrouvé seul, le cœur brisé. Sa tristesse s’était transformée en haine, et de là avaient commencé les guerres saintes. Les attentions des Dieux jumeaux et de Pandore ne l’avaient pas aidé. Seul le pouvoir d’Athéna l’avait enfin libéré. Maintenant, il constatait avec soulagement que ses sentiments pour Perséphone avaient disparu. Il n’aimait personne romantiquement parlant, mais il y avait des gens auxquels il tenait, comme sa famille.

Justement, Poséidon l’attendait dans son salon privé. Avachi dans un fauteuil, il s’était servi dans le service à thé et les collations, et il s’amusait maintenant à balancer des fléchettes sur le globe terrestre, sa façon à lui de conquérir le monde.

− Te voilà enfin. Qu’est-ce que tu foutais bordel ? Fallait pas me demander de venir si c’est pour me laisser en plan. Quel mauvais hôte tu fais…

Poséidon coupa court à ses lamentations lorsqu’il sentit les bras d’Hadès se refermer sur lui. Les Dieux n’avaient pas tellement pour habitude de se montrer leur affection. Il n’y avait que les siamois, enfin les Dieux jumeaux, qui se câlinaient beaucoup trop.

− Euh… Tout va bien Dédés ? demanda Poséidon éberlué.  
− Merci d’être venu.  
− Tu m’as obligé, je te rappelle. Dois-je te rappeler ton message ? _Présence obligatoire sous peine de vous prendre ma divine épée dans le derche_. Avec un croquis à l’appui en plus. C’est très raffiné comme invitation, Dédés. J’applaudis.  
− Au moins tu es là. Je suis content de te voir.  
− T’as picolé Dédés ? Me dis pas que tu as commencé l’apéro sans moi !  
− Mon mollusque de petit frère. Ma carpe. Mon anguille visqueuse.  
− Mais c’est quoi ces surnoms débiles ? Lâche-moi Dédés, je plaisante pas. Putain, j’ai aucune force dans les bras. Julian, dès demain, on fait des pompes. Ton corps est aussi faible qu’un têtard.  
− _Sorrente m’aime bien comme ça_ , répondit Julian à l’intérieur de lui qui s’amusait bien de la scène entre les divinités.

Hadès espérait que, bientôt, son petit frère soit aussi touché par ses affects. Même si ça ne les empêchera pas de continuer à se chambrer.

*~**~**~*

_Sanctuaire d’Athéna – Temple des Gémeaux_

A peine arrivé à la surface, Kanon ressentit immédiatement le cosmos perturbé de son jumeau. Sans attendre, il se précipita jusqu’à son temple où il croisa Valentine devant, la fouine qui voulait lui piquer son mec. Kanon n’avait pas de rancune particulière contre lui, mais il n’aimait pas sa façon de lorgner Rhadamanthe comme une merveille du monde. Qu’il chevauche son centaure et laisse son jugeounnet tranquille. Car oui, même si Kanon était énervé après la Wyverne, il l’aimait toujours. Il avait juste besoin de prendre l’air loin de l’ambiance de merde des Enfers.

− Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Valentine.  
− Bonjour à toi aussi.  
− Bonjour. Tu n’étais pas reparti avec le Seigneur Rhadamanthe aux Enfers ?  
− Ça te gène tant que ça de me voir ma gueule ? J’suis chez moi j’te rappelle, contrairement à toi.  
− Je m’en fous de ta gueule, mais quitter le Seigneur Rhadamanthe…  
− Arrête de faire le chien-chien. Rhada est chiant quand il s’y met. Et là, il m’a gonflé, donc me voilà.  
− Tu l’as quitté ? Tu l’as vraiment qui…  
− Ecoute-moi bien, l’oiseau hystérique, le coupa Kanon en lui empoignant le col. Ton cher Seigneur Rhadamanthe m’aime. Il n’aime que moi, pigé ? Il a même dit qu’il viendrait me chercher où que j’aille. Et je l’aime aussi. Alors arrête de lui tourner autour et va bouffer un steak de cheval. 

Il le repoussa brutalement puis le dépassa pour rejoindre les appartements privés du temple des Gémeaux. Stupéfié, Valentine ne le poursuivit pas.

Dans le salon, Saga prenait un café avec Aiolos. Les deux plus vieux chevaliers, si on excluait les dinosaures bien évidemment, s’étaient toujours bien entendus et s’avéraient être les meilleurs amis du monde en ces temps de paix. A vrai dire, Kanon aurait préféré que Saga se mette en couple avec Aiolos. Lui aussi avait un petit frère et il pouvait comprendre que la fraternité était aussi importante que la relation de couple, et qu’il était normal de se cajoler entre membre d’une même famille. Camus avait beau être intelligent, il ne se rentrait pas ça dans le crâne. Mais pourquoi son jumeau s’était-il entiché de ce rat de bibliothèque ?

− Kanon, dit Saga en tendant les bras en demande d’une embrassade que lui accorda bien volontiers son jumeau. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
− On s’est un peu engueulé avec Rhada. Mais ça va, t’inquiète. Il doit juste évacuer son caca et en attendant, j’ai pas envie de supporter l’odeur.

La métaphore eut le mérite de faire rire son frère et son invité.

− Puisque ton frère est là, je vais te laisser, Saga. J’ai laissé Valentine dehors et il doit faire le piquet de grue.  
− S’il n’est pas en train de courir aux Enfers. Quand il m’a vu, il s’est fait des films je crois.  
− Merde. J’y vais Saga. Bon courage à toi, je suis sûr que ça s’arrangera, salua le Sagittaire en quittant le temple.  
− Que ça s’arrangera ? répéta Kanon. Tu es encore en froid avec Camus ? Enfin lui, il est toujours froid, dans tous les sens du terme.  
− T’es à peine arrivé que tu racontes déjà n’importe quoi. Tu me fais rire, Kanon.

Mais son rire était forcé Kanon n’avait aucun mal à s’en apercevoir, ça et aussi les cernes immenses sous les yeux verts de son aîné.

− Je comprends ce qu’il me reproche, mais je ne sais pas comment y remédier, expliqua Saga. Je suis fatigué rien que d’y penser, et être fatigué, ça envenime mon cas.  
− Comment ça ?  
− Il dit que je suis vieux, toujours fatigué, pas l’énergie pour répondre à ses besoins.   
− T’es en train de me dire que mister iceberg est en fait la plus grande chaudasse du Sanctuaire ?  
− Kanon, ton langage, le houspilla Saga sans force.  
− Oups, désolé. Mais son problème, c’est qu’il est frustré, c’est ça ? Fais-lui l’amour et le problème est réglé.  
− Je peux pas. Je suis crevé en ce moment, bailla Saga. Et j’ai encore tellement de chose à faire. Aphrodite veut que j’aille lui cueillir des plantes pour son engrais. Angelo veut des cartouches d’encre pour son imprimante. Et j’ai promis aux enfants de l’école de Rodorio de leur donner un cours d’histoire. J’ai de la lessive en retard, et…  
− Sage, t’en fais pas un peu trop ? T’es pas la bonniche de tout le monde quand même.  
− C’est le moins… 

Saga bailla largement avant de reprendre

− Que je puisse faire pour me racheter.  
− Mais c’est bon, Saga. Ça fait plus d’un an que nous avons ressuscité. T’as payé tes dettes maintenant.  
− Jamais, je ne me repentirai jamais de mes crimes.  
− J’avais jamais réalisé que ça te perturbait encore à ce point. Saga, mon grand-frère, moi je t’ai entièrement pardonné.

Le ton de Kanon s’était radouci. Il prit une main de son jumeau et caressa les mèches de front de l’autre. Face à lui, l’ex-pope ne semblait plus tenir debout.

− Depuis quelle heure es-tu levé ?   
− Quatre heure du matin. J’ai promis à Shion de rédiger le registre de nouvelles lois du Sanctuaire, mais comme je suis occupé la journée, je m’en occupe le matin tôt et le soir avant de me coucher.  
− Et tu t’es couché à quelle heure hier soir ?  
− Comme je n’étais pas avec Camus, une heure du matin.  
− C’est pas assez, Saga, s’affola le cadet. Tu vas pas tenir à ce rythme. Regarde-toi, tu es sur les rotules.   
− Ça va aller, bailla encore Saga. Le café m’aide à tenir.  
− La café ! Que dalle le café. Ça te pollue encore plus le cerveau le café, s’offusqua Kanon. Tu sais ce qu’il te faut en fait ?

Il tira la tête de son frère vers lui pour l’installer sur ses cuisses. Saga suivit le mouvement sans protester, bien trop épuisé pour s’opposer. Il monta même ses jambes sur le canapé, son corps lui disant de s’allonger.

− Une bonne et longue sieste. Et t’occupe pas des autres, t’as droit à ton repos, merde, railla Kanon qui n’appréciait pas que des soi−disant vaillants chevaliers utilisent la culpabilité de son frère pour le traiter comme un esclave.

L’aîné ne lui répondit pas. Au chaud dans le giron de Kanon, il s’endormit presque immédiatement. Le dragon des mers lui caressait les cheveux et bougea le moins possible pour ne pas le déranger. Il espérait que son jugeounnet attendrait quelques heures avant de se décider à venir le chercher. Il pourrait penser à un poème en attendant. Kanon ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ses confrères n’aimaient pas ses créations. Personne ne comprenait son talent d’artiste de toute façon.

Pendant ce temps, Aiolos se précipita à l’extérieur du temple. Il espérait que Kanon avait tort, que Valentine n’avait pas couru jusqu’aux Enfers dans un tentative désespérée de séduire Rhadamanthe. Le Sagittaire voulait croire que son amant n’était pas aussi fragile, qu’il tenait suffisamment à lui. Au pire, il irait le chercher sur la plage. Mais pas aux Enfers.

A son grand soulagement, Valentine n’avait pas bougé. Il se contentait juste de fixer calmement l’horizon, la brise printanière faisant voler ses mèches rosées. Aiolos posa une main sur son épaule. Le spectre se retourna, sourit avant de se blottir tendrement contre le Sagittaire. Ses yeux n’était pas rouge, ni bouleversé. Au contraire même, il semblait serein.

− Tu as fini ? demanda-t’il.  
− Oui, désolé de t’avoir laissé en plan.  
− Pas grave.  
− Kanon m’a dit…  
− Je n’avais pas l’intention d’y aller, le coupa Valentine qui avait compris son appréhension, même s’ils s’étaient séparés. J’en crève d’envie, je ne te le cache pas. Mais c’est mal, je ne dois pas. Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe ne m’aime pas. Je dois me faire à cette idée.  
− Il y a encore deux jours, c’était dur pour toi.  
− Je sais, ça l’est toujours, mais j’ai envie de prendre de bonnes résolutions. Le printemps, les petites fleurs, le renouveau, tout ça. Je dois tourner la page.   
− Tu penses que tu peux y arriver ?  
− J’y arriverai si je reste avec toi. J’ai envie d’y croire. J’en ai marre de me lamenter.

Valentine prit le visage d’Aiolos entre ses mains et embrassa chastement ses lèvres. Habituellement, il ne prenait pas d’initiative. Le grec ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur étant donné qu’il connaissait ses sentiments pour un autre. Que son amant accepte enfin de l’embrasser spontanément signifiait beaucoup pour lui qui s’était bien attaché au spectre.

Au même moment, Ikki sortait des Enfers, son précieux butin dans les mains. Après d’être assuré qu’il n’y avait personne, il décacheta l’enveloppe et en sortit une photo. Le rouge aux joues, il admira Hyoga endormi, ses bras et ses jambes enserrant un traversin, et portant un pyjama avec des canards dessus. Comment un type qui maniait la glace pouvait-il le chauffer de la sorte ? Qu’importe où Shaka avait eu cette merveille, il ne s’en séparerait jamais.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers – Cinquième prison_

Rune avait ramené Minos jusqu’à son temple. Le Balrog ne s’était même pas demandé qui allait prendre la suite au tribunal. Le bien-être de son compagnon était prioritaire. Eaque les avait suivis sur plusieurs mètres, sa main dans le dos de Minos, lui promettant qu’il passait le voir plus tard. Son aîné, encore retourné mais plus serein, avait approuvé, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il avait besoin de se reposer pour le moment. Ne restait plus que Rhadamanthe et Shaka à la cinquième prison, vite rejoints par Eaque qui craignait que les deux hommes ne se s’entretuent.

− Elles sont parties, dit Shaka.  
− Quoi ?  
− Les lamentations, elles sont parties. Il s’agissait en fait de la souffrance ultime de Minos qui flottait encore dans l’air. Maintenant qu’il s’est libéré, c’est plus calme ici. J’ai bien fait d’en toucher un mot à Hadès.  
− Tout ça, c’est donc de ta faute ? fulmina Eaque. Par ta faute, Minos a souffert encore une fois. Nous aurions pu trouver une solution pour qu’il en vienne à se confier de lui-même au lieu de lui faire subir cette attaque. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.  
− Jamais ? Oh, voyons Eaque. J’ai quelques cajoleries en stock qui pourraient te faire changer d’avis, dit langoureusement la Vierge en déposant une main sur la taille d’Eaque.  
− Hé, se scandalisa Rhadamanthe. Ôte tes sales pattes, vermine. Ne touche pas à Eaque.

La Wyverne saisit l’épaule de son cadet pour l’attirer vers lui et donc l’éloigner de Shaka qui ne cessait de sourire allégrement. Cela ne dit rien de bon à Eaque. Il savait que la Vierge n’avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Il devait l’arrêter avant qu’il n’atteigne le point de non-retour. Mais trop tard, l’hindoue ouvrait déjà la bouche pour s’adresser à Rhadamanthe.

− C’est pourtant déjà fait, spectre de la verveine.  
− De la quoi ? s’exclama Eaque.  
− DE QUOI ? explosa Rhadamanthe.  
− Putain, Shaka, tu veux ta mort ou quoi ?  
− Me serais-je trompé de nom ?  
− C’est pas le problème, fulminait maintenant Rhadamanthe. Salaud, t’as osé pervertir Eaque.  
− T’es au courant que j’étais pas puceau ? lui signala le Garuda blasé.  
− Parce que tu étais consentant ? s’indigna le plus âgé.  
− Tu penses vraiment que je l’aurais laissé me toucher sans le vouloir. Je sais me défendre.  
− Je sais… Je sais, répéta Rhadamanthe qui semblait se contenir.  
− Rhada, s’il-te-plait. Fais-moi confiance, implora presque Eaque en lui prenant la main. Je sais que Minos et toi, vous êtes inquiets. Je sais que ma mort a été dure à encaisser. J’ai compris pourquoi vous êtes toujours sur mon dos. Mais je t’en conjure, Shaka est un homme bon… Bon, il pète plus haut que son cul, c’est vrai…  
− Ne parle pas de mon cul comme ça après ce que tu lui as fait l’autre nuit.  
− QUOIIIIIIII ? explosa encore Rhadamanthe.  
− Oh mais c’est pas vrai, se désola Eaque qui sentait la migraine le prendre.

Entre un frère surprotecteur et un amant désinvolte, il avait bien du mal à calmer les ardeurs l’un et réfréner l’impudeur de l’autre. Alors qu’il sentait qu’il était en train de parvenir à convaincre Rhadamanthe, il fallait que l’autre rajoute son commentaire. Et ben voilà, tout était à recommencer.

− Je te jure que si tu rends mon petit frère malheureux.  
− Pas de risque, nous se sommes que des sex-friends.  
− DE QUOIIIIIIIII ?  
− Shaka, ferme ta putain de gueule, demanda Eaque fatigué de la scène.  
− Je la fermerai volontiers sur ta…  
− FERME-LA, hurla encore Rhadamanthe. Chevalier de Vierge, c’est ça ouais ! Chevalier de la verge, plutôt.  
− Je crois que quelqu’un a besoin d’une bonne tisane relaxante. N’est-ce pas, spectre de la verveine ?  
− Je vais te tuer. J’te jure que je vais te tuer.  
− Bon, moi je rentre, déclara Eaque en quittant les lieux. Amusez-vous bien.

Il avait lâché l’affaire lorsque les deux hommes avaient commencé à se traiter de verge et de verveine.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers – Giudecca_

Poséidon écoutait d’une oreille le concert de harpe et de flûte orchestré par Pandore et Sorrente. Dans son corps, il sentait l’âme de Julian Solo s’extasier gaîment de ces sons enchanteurs, plus particulièrement de la flûte. Mais quelle niaiserie ce Julian ! Aucun moyen de douter de ses sentiments pour Sorrente.

Poséidon n’était pas familier avec tout ça. Certes, il avait eu plusieurs femmes aux temps mythologiques, mais il avait été plus séduit par leur beauté. Il n’y avait jamais eu le moindre sentiment. Et il ne s’était jamais rapproché de ses marinas. Cela lui paraissait inconcevable. Il était leur Dieu, pas leur ami. Ce n’était que des humains, et lui leur était supérieur. Il attendait d’eux de la loyauté et du respect, pas de l’affection. Alors non, il n’était pas familier avec les sentiments. Et le câlin que lui avait donné son frère un peu plus tôt le déstabilisait. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Depuis toujours, lui et ses deux frères se disputaient le pouvoir. Enfin, il se chamaillaient plus qu’autre chose, mais aucun d’eux n’avait eu des élans d’affection. Poséidon était même persuadé que les Dieux n’avaient pas ce genre de relation pittoresque et typiquement humaine. Un peu de dignité bon sang, ils étaient des Dieux !

A ses côtés, Hypnos et Thanatos avaient également été invités au petit concert. En les voyant, Poséidon se dit qu’il devait bien y avoir des exceptions à la règle. Ils étaient collés l’un à l’autre comme des siamois. Thanatos avait le plus naturellement du monde posé sa tête sur l’épaule d’Hypnos, et ce dernier avait passé son bras autour de la taille de son jumeau. Et bien, ça c’était de l’amour fraternel. Pourrait-il en faire autant ? Hadès serait sans doute content. Après tout, il pourrait bien faire un effort puisqu’il l’avait libéré de sa jarre.

Le bleu se rapprocha furtivement de son aîné. Il se pencha sur lui mais son crâne se heurta contre quelqu’un qui venait de s’interposer entre eux.

− Seigneur Hadès ? appela ce qui semblait être une âme travaillant à Giudecca. Je suis vraiment navré de vous interrompre, mais deux spectres ont investi la salle du trône et souhaite un entretien avec Dame Pandore ou vous-même. Ils disent que c’est urgent.  
− Ma sœur est occupée. Je vais donc les recevoir. Merci pour l’information.

Hadès se releva se son siège sous l’œil abasourdi de Poséidon qui, vexé comme un pou, s’enfonça davantage dans son siège en grognant. Pour une fois qu’il avait décidé de faire plaisir à son frangin, il lui faussait compagnie. Et bien maintenant, il pourrait bien aller se gratter.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers – Temple du Garuda_

Eaque finissait de faire infuser son thé. Toutes ces émotions l’avaient chamboulé et il ressentait maintenant une grande fatigue. Comme Hadès ne l’avait toujours pas autorisé de reprendre ses fonctions de juge, il profiterait du reste de sa journée pour se détendre et pour lire.

A peine s’installa-t’il sur son lit qu’une personne rentra chez lui sans même frapper ou s’annoncer. Franchement, même ses frères étaient plus polis et respectueux que ça. Eaque se demanda qu’est-ce qu’il trouvait de si intéressant dans ce type.

− Encore vivant ? demanda Eaque avant de remarquer la magnifique ecchymose autour d’un œil de Shaka.  
− Et presque en un seul morceau, répliqua fièrement le blond. Ton frère, c’est pas de la rigolade. Il a une bonne détente. Je n’aimerai pas l’avoir comme ennemi.  
− C’est ton ancien ennemi, et ça l’est toujours si tu continues à le provoquer de la sorte.  
− Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j’ai pu dire de si déplacé.  
− T’es vraiment un gars à part, toi. Et donc, tu t’es pris une droite ? Tu n’as pas réussi à l’esquiver, Ô grand Shaka ?  
− Ça, mon ami, dit-il en désignant son œil amoché, c’est mon ticket qui va me permettre de faire l’amour avec toi autant que je veux.  
− Je te demande pardon ?  
− J’ai laissé Rhadamanthe me frapper pour lui prouver ma bonne foi. En revanche, il m’a dit que je devais aussi avoir l’autorisation de Minos.  
− Laisse tomber. Minos n’est pas en forme actuellement et tu n’as besoin de l’autorisation de personne à part la mienne. Viens là, l’invita Eaque en tapotant la place à ses côtés.

Shaka s’exécuta et s’assit à côté d’Eaque sur le lit. Ce dernier prit son visage entre ses mains et inspecta mieux la tuméfaction.

− Je crois que j’ai une crème pour ça.  
− Pas la peine. Si c’est le prix pour être avec toi.  
− Tu y tenais tant que ça ? demanda Eaque amusé.  
− Plutôt oui, sourit Shaka. Pourquoi crois-tu que j’ai demandé au type qui a voulu tuer ma Déesse de m’aider ?  
− Hé, c’est du Seigneur Hadès que tu parles là ! Et puis, tu manques pas d’audace de faire venir Ikki ici et de lui proposer en plus qu’il soit un de tes sex-friends.  
− Pourquoi ? tu es jaloux ?  
− Plutôt oui, sourit à son tour Eaque.  
− Alors je ne garderai que toi. Je peux t’embrasser ?  
− Tu veux le faire ?  
− Non, j’ai la tête en compote et j’ai mal à mon œil. Je veux juste t’embrasser, comme ça.  
− Tu ne voulais pas vraiment qu’on ne soit que des sex-friends ? comprit Eaque.  
− Au début, si. Mais j’ai eu la mauvaise idée de déballer le petit paquet cadeau qui allait avec. Et donc voilà.  
− C’est ça ta déclaration ? s’amusa le Garuda.  
− Tu t’attendais à autre chose ? Des fleurs, du champagne, une bague et un genou à terre.  
− Non, s’esclaffa le népalais. Tout mais pas ça.

Pour répondre à sa demande, le juge déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers – Temple du Griffon_

Minos s’était assoupi, la tête sur les jambes de Rune qui lisait tranquillement sur le lit. Rhadamanthe lui avait expliqué que son compagnon avait été victime de l’illusion du Phénix et qu’il avait vécu la guerre sainte une seconde fois, la mort de ses proches et la sienne particulièrement violente. Cette technique pouvait détruire le système nerveux, mais Minos était bien assez puissant pour s’en remettre avec du repos et de l’attention. Rune le câlinait donc volontiers, sa main caressant ses cheveux. Sous lui, il entendit Minos ronronner de plaisir.

− J’aime quand tu fais ça.  
− Tu es réveillé ? Tu vas bien ?  
− Oui, affirma Minos en se redressant. J’ai l’impression d’avoir fait un bad trip.  
− Je vais te faire une tisane.  
− Attends Rune, écoute, le retint Minos. Je te dois te dire pendant que c’est encore clair dans ma tête.  
− De quoi ?   
− Ce qu’il s’est passé pendant la guerre sainte. Tu es mort assez vite toi-aussi, et si j’avais été honnête avec toi et Eaque au lieu de fanfaronner pour cacher mes peurs, tenter de les oublier juste comme ça, je n’aurais pas eu besoin de me cogner une telle attaque. Rhada et Eaque ont tout vu, il ne manque plus que toi.  
− Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas que tu revives ça une troisième fois.  
− Ça ira cette fois. En parlant ouvertement, c’est ça qui m’aidera à me libérer définitivement.

Minos raconta donc tout en détails devant un Rune scandalisé, presque au bord des larmes.

− C’est horrible, commenta-t’il lorsque Minos termina son récit. Si j’avais su, je me serais montré de suite plus tendre avec toi.  
− Ne t’en fais pas. C’est ma faute, pas la tienne, ni celle de mes frères. Dès le début, j’aurais dû être honnête, tout vous dire, et non pascroire que je pouvais gérer seul.  
− Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu voues une haine féroce envers Ikki du Phénix qui a tué Eaque, mais pas envers Kanon qui a tué Rhadamanthe et moi-même.  
− Kanon, lui, il a payé sa caution.  
− Sa caution ?  
− Je vais préparer la tisane, déclara Minos en se levant.  
− Attends, qu’est-ce tu entends par caution ? Minos ? Tu ne l’as quand même pas tripoté, hein ? T’as pas pris de pot de vin ? Minos ?

Dans la cuisine, le Griffon souriait allégrement. Son petit frère Eaque avait enfin été touché par son amour et celui de Rhadamanthe. Malgré le choc, il se sentait mieux, plus léger, et il était même persuadé que ses cauchemars allaient enfin commencer à s’estomper. Il n’était d’ailleurs pas sans savoir que Rune l’avait enlacé cette nuit en sentant son mal-être. Son gentil Rune, si perspicace, prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir. Peut-être pourrait-il simuler de temps en temps. On est un gredin ou on ne l’est pas. Se libérer ne signifiait pas qu’il allait s’assagir.

− Minos, c’était quoi la caution de Kanon ? Allez, dis-moi, insista Rune.  
− C’est mon secret.  
− On avait dit plus de secret.  
− Mais celui-là, il est spécial.  
− Minoooooos.

La raison était pourtant simple. Rhadamanthe aimait Kanon, et c’était suffisant pour qu’il ne s’en prenne pas à lui, sinon son petit frère lui en voudrait. Il avait tout de même été hostile au début, mais en apprenant à le connaître et en voyant qu’ils partageaient la même passion d’embêter leur frangins, Minos avait fini par l’apprécier et lui pardonner. Après tout, il ne faisait que défendre son camp pendant la guerre, comme eux le leur. Quant à Ikki, c’était une autre histoire. Il était non seulement l’assassin de de son plus jeune frère, mais aussi une sacrée enflure qui méritait des claques, impoli et hautain. Pas question que ce type approche Rhadamanthe ou Eaque.

− Au fait, l’intercepta à nouveau Rune en sortant les billes de sa poche. Tu sais ce que c’est ? Une âme me l’a donné après ton départ. Elle m’a dit que c’était des perles. Mais c’est pour quoi faire ? Pour masser les cervicales.

Minos explosa de rire. Ce que Rune pouvait être candide, bien trop pur pour ce monde. Confondre un masseur de cervicales avec des boules de geisha.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers – Salle du trône à Giudecca_

Hadès s’était affalé sur son trône et avait perdu toute sa prestance divine. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait abandonné les siens et le charmant concert de sa sœur pour entendre les jérémiades de deux spectres en désaccord.

− C’est inadmissible, mon Seigneur. Il me vole mon travail, contestait Charon le passeur.  
− Je n’ai plus de rôle aux Enfers. Comment vais-je gagner ma pitance ? chouinait Zélos.  
− J’en ai strictement rien à foutre, baragouinait Hadès qui voulait être partout sauf là.  
− Comment ? s’exclamèrent les deux plaignants qui n’étaient pas sûrs d’avoir bien entendu.  
− Bon, je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos disputes. Je suis un Dieu très occupé, moi. La loi des Enfers stipule que chacun doit rester à sa place. Donc Zélos, tu ne peux pas faire le passeur.  
− Mais mon Seigneur, je travaille plus vite et plus efficacement que ce rameur du dimanche.  
− Je fais cette tâche avec brio depuis des siècles. Vous n’allez pas me l’enlever maintenant.  
− Et je vais faire quoi, moi ? Je n’ai plus de rôle depuis que je ne suis plus la garde privé et l’homme de compagnie de Dame Pandore. Je n’ai même plus de chambre.  
− La garde privée ? ricana Hadès dans sa barbe. Zélos, tu fais ce que tu veux du moment que tu restes le plus loin possible de Giudecca et de ma sœur. Et tu ne fais le passeur.  
− Pourquoi ?  
− Parce que Charon ne le veut pas.  
− Juste pour ça ? s’indigna le reptile.  
− Oui, j’ai pas envie de m’enquiquiner à vous trouver un terrain d’entente, déclara sans gêne la déité. Si tu trouves autre chose à faire et qu’un spectre ne le veut pas non plus, et bien tu chercheras encore autre chose.  
− Et si personne ne veut de moi ?  
− Et bien tu iras au Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Il parait qu’ils ne sont pas nombreux et qu’il y a plein de chose à faire. En plus c’est sous l’eau, ça devrait te plaire, non ?  
− Les crapaud n’aiment pas l’eau de mer.  
− Ça c’est ton problème, pas le mien.  
− Et s’ils ne veulent pas de moi là-bas non plus ?  
− Je n’en sais rien, Zélos. Je ne suis pas ta mère. Débrouille-toi un peu. Au pire des cas, tu pourras trouver ta place dans un cirque ou un musée des créatures étranges, du moment que tu ne gènes aucun de mes spectres et surtout que je ne vois plus ta tronche.  
− Pourquoi tant de haine, mon Seigneur ? pleurnicha l’immonde et indigne créature.  
− Dois-je vraiment le préciser ? Tu t’es délibérément moqué de ma sœur. J’aurais dû te balancer dans l’hyperdimension pour ça. Tu as de la chance que je suis fort bonne humeur en ce moment. Le printemps, le renouveau, les petites fleurs, tout ça quoi. Maintenant ouste. Si j’entends encore un seul spectre se plaindre que tu lui voles son travail, je peux encore mettre ma sentence à exécution.

Zélos déglutit avant de faire profil bas et de quitter la salle du trône à reculons, suivi par Charon content que son Seigneur lui ait donné raison. Hadès était fier de lui. En voilà un problème de réglé efficacement et une nuisance débarrassée du plancher. Il pouvait dès à présent rejoindre les siens, là où était sa place. Ah, il se sentait si bien dans cette ère de paix. Quel dommage d’avoir attendu si longtemps.

*~**~**~*

_Elysion_

Thanatos revenait du petit concert en maugréant. Mais quelle perte de temps que d’écouter des humains jouer de la musique. Aucun n’avait le talent suffisant pour satisfaire ses divines oreilles. Le Dieu de la mort envisageait un bon nettoyage oculaire et une petite démonstration de ce qu’était le vrai talent musical. Derrière lui, Hypnos le suivant en levant les yeux au ciel. Son jumeau ne changerait jamais.

− Arrête d’être de si mauvaise foi. Ils ont bien joué quand même, sans fausse note.  
− Navré, mais mes oreilles ont besoin de caviar, pas de ridicules œufs de lump qualité discount. Je me contente pas de manger à la table des serviteurs, moi. C’est la table royale ou rien, répliqua Thanatos avec une intonation snob en se nettoyant ses conduits auditifs avec son petit doigt. Je suis du prestige et de l’élégance, moi, pas du traîne-misère. Tes oreilles seraient-elles bouchées, mon frère ? Ne me dis pas que tu as été infesté par le virus humanoïde. Viens donc avec moi, que je te montre ce qu’est de la vraie bonne musique.

Hypnos riait face au discours prétentieux de son jumeaux, digne d’un noble mondain. Thanatos n’acceptait juste pas que de simples humains puissent être aussi doués que lui dans un art. Le Dieu de la mort était bon à la lyre, mais il lui arrivait parfois de mal jouer. Et dans ces cas-là, il prétextait juste que son instrument était mal accordé.

Thanatos s’installa sur un banc et commença à pincer les cordes de sa lyre, faisant monter une douce mélodie dans le temple d’Hadès. Bien vite, des nymphes apparurent, prêtes à chanter, mais Hypnos leur fit signe de les laisser. Puisque son frère avait décidé de jouer pour lui, alors il serait le seul à en profiter. Le sommeil s’allongea sur le banc et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Thanatos qui ne le repoussa pas, continuant de jouer cette musique enchanteresse qui chassait ses cauchemars. Son frère juste avec lui, il s’endormit sereinement.

Lorsqu’il se réveilla, la musique s’était arrêtée et il était seul sur le banc. Pris d’un accès de panique, le bruit d’un cri de douleur eut vite fait de le rassurer. Hypnos rit encore. Décidemment Thanatos ne retenait jamais rien.

− Ouille, boîtait le Dieu de la mort en revenant vers lui, une fleur dans sa main.  
− Tu t’es encore penché au lieu de plier les jambes, comprit Hypnos. Avec notre grande taille, tu sais que la terre est basse pourtant. Ton élégance est retombée dans les limbes de l’Enfers, mon frère.  
− Oh ça va, hein ! Quand je pense que c’est parce que je voulais mettre une fleur dans tes cheveux. La prochaine fois, j’te ferai pas de cadeaux. Ouille, ça fait mal. Y a quelqu’un pour me faire un massage ?

Immédiatement, plusieurs nymphes se précipitèrent pour venir soulager le pauvre Dieu de la mort de sa lombalgie. Thanatos profitait toujours allégrement de leurs flatteries et cajoleries, alors qu’Hypnos était bien moins friand de leur voix nasillarde qui l’empêchait de se concentrer. Et puis, il préférait de loin les câlineries uniques de son jumeau, et ses petites attentions, comme cette fleur, couleur violette, qui rejoignit les autres dans son grimoire souvenir. Loin d’avoir honte de posséder ce genre d’objet, il savait que Thanatos avait le même caché dans son temple. Chaque présent de son frère était une bénédiction, une assurance qu’ils s’aimaient toujours.

*~**~**~*

_Sanctuaire d’Athéna – Temple du Verseau_

Milo avait rendu visite à Camus. Rien n’échappait au Scorpion sur les gens qu’il aimait, que ce soit Mû, Kiki, ou même son meilleur ami. Il avait bien évidemment remarqué que le Verseau était d’une humeur massacrante. Oublié son attitude calme et noble, Camus jurait chaque jour où son phallus ne profitait pas des rayons de soleil printanier. En toute honnêteté, Milo s’était retenu de rire en apprenant le souci de son ami.

− Tu ne devrais pas être si dur avec Saga. Tu as vu tout ce qu’il fait ? Moi aussi je serai crevé à sa place.

Camus avait beau être son ami, il tenait à rester neutre et ne pas d’office se placer de son côté sous couvert de l’amitié. Ça ne l’empêchait pas de comprendre la frustration du français. Lui-même ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas faire l’amour pendant TROIS SEMAINES. Mais comment c’était possible ? Milo préférait encore subir le Cocyte que ça. Non mais trois semaines quoi !

− C’est ça aussi le problème, reprit Camus. Je suis son conjoint, et pourtant je passe après tout le monde. Me regarde pas comme ça, Milo. C’est pas de la jalousie, non. C’est du bon sens. On est plus un couple avec Saga, juste deux mecs qui dorment dans le même lit. Et même ça, on ne l’a plus. Hier… Il a passé la nuit dans son temple.

Le froid Verseau baissa la tête. Les derniers mots avaient été difficiles à sortir. Plus que la frustration, Camus se rendait compte que celui qu’il aimait s’éloignait de lui. Il avait été patient. Il comprenait son désir de rédemption mais il avait atteint sa limite. Il n’était pas un surhomme, juste un homme simple qui ne demande qu’à passer du temps avec son compagnon. Était-ce trop demander ? Saga ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ça ? La température du temple baissa à nouveau de quelques degrés. Immédiatement, Milo le prit dans ses bras. 

− Calme-toi Camus. Je comprends. Je comprends très bien. Tu as essayé de discuter de ça avec lui ?  
− Il n’entend pas arrêter de rendre service à tout le monde. La culpabilité le ronge. Je pensais qu’il finirait par diminuer, mais non. Je comprends sa démarche, mais il se met trop la pression, et moi, son compagnon, je n’arrive même pas à lui enlever ce poids.  
− Et l’aider ?  
− Il ne veut pas. Il tient à tout faire lui-même. J’ai déjà essayé, on s’est engueulé. Il est aussi têtu que les autres. Tous des bornés ici au Sanctuaire.  
− Je vis avec un Bélier et je sais ce que c’est. C’est compliqué de toujours s’entendre, mais j’aime Mû de tout mon cœur, et juste pour ça, j’ai envie de me battre pour que notre relation marche. Si Saga t’aime sincèrement, il reviendra vers toi. A toi aussi de mettre de l’eau dans ton vin peut-être. Ne le rejette pas parce que tu es frustré. Fais-lui plutôt un massage, prépare-lui un bain, un bon repas.  
− J’suis pas une bonne femme.  
− Oh arrête. J’arrive pas à croire que toi, tu tombes dans ces clichés. C’est pas être une gentille petite épouse, c’est être attentionné avec celui qu’on aime.

Face à son manque de réponse, Milo comprit qu’il y réfléchissait. Il connaissait son ami, son frère de cœur, sur le bout des doigts, et chacune de ses expressions.

Le Scorpion sentit un cosmos s’approcher du temple du Verseau. Il sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son ami.

− Je crois que tu as de la visite. Je vais te laisser. Bon courage. Oh, et merci pour les araignées. Mû sera content.  
− Merci à toi, Milo.  
− Pas de quoi, c’est quand tu veux. Je sais que je suis indispensable. On ne peut pas se passer de moi, s’honora lui-même le Scorpion en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Sa visite et ses répliques théâtrales avaient au moins eu le mérite de faire sourire Camus. Le grec quitta le temple pour laisser place à un autre. Saga, dans toute sa hauteur, semblait bien moins cerné que ces derniers jours. Il le fixait sérieusement, inexpressif, d’une beauté sensationnelle. Comment était-ce juste possible qu’un seul homme soit aussi magnifique ? Même Kanon, son jumeau, ne lui paraissait pas aussi brillant, aussi divin. A moins que ça ne soit ses sentiments qui parlent. Quoiqu’il en soit, Camus comprenait très bien pourquoi Saga avait autant de succès auprès des dames, même les femmes mariées et les petites vieilles, et des gardes qui s’évanouiraient presque juste en croisant son regard. 

− Tu as l’air en meilleure forme, commenta simplement Camus.

Saga ne répondit pas. Ses poings serrés tremblaient. Camus ne comprit pas. Était-il en colère ? Il en avait de bonnes raisons, surtout après s’être fait jeter comme un malpropre. Camus n’avait pas été juste. Sa colère lui avait fait dire des mots qui dépassaient sa pensée. Il aimait Saga, il ne voulait pas le perdre.

− Saga, je suis déso… commença Camus mais il fut coupé par un raclement de gorge du gémeau.  
− Hum hum. Ô Camus, ma muse. Te savoir en colère dégonfle mon phallus. Tous ces jours sans te pénétrer, et nos frustrations qui nous empêchent de communiquer. Ô Camus, mon tendre. Tu sais pourtant que… Pourtant que…

Saga sembla hésiter. Il se décida finalement à sortir un papier de sa poche qu’il déplia avant de continuer son étrange déclaration.

− Tu sais pourtant que mon amour pour toi n’est pas cendre. Ô Camus, ma fontaine. Accepte mon pardon pour t’avoir rendu chèvre.

Le silence s’éternisa, puis Saga essaya subitement de planquer son mètre-quatre-huit dans le four, seule cachette qu’il avait trouvée à proximité.

− J’ai trop honte, j’ai trop honte, répétait-il en essayant de contorsionner son corps pour rentrer dans l’appareil de cuisson.  
− Mais Saga, c’était quoi ça ? ricanait Camus qui retenait difficilement un fou rire.  
− Un poème, ça se voyait pas ?  
− Ton frère est passé par là ? pensa immédiatement le français.  
− Oui, soupira le Gémeau qui avait finalement abandonné l’idée de pénétrer dans le four.  
− Et quand ça vient de toi ? Ça donne quoi ?  
− Tu n’es plus en colère ? demanda d’abord Saga.  
− Ça dépend de ce que tu vas me dire.

Saga força pour se sortir de son trou, ayant bien du mal à extraire son bassin. Si beaucoup disait de lui qu’il était un homme élégant, il n’en était plus rien, surtout après le poème ringard de Kanon et ses habits tachés de suie. Mais qu’importe, il était là pour reconquérir le cœur de son français. Camus attendait sa réponse, droit comme un piquet. Saga lui prit la main et la déposa sur ses lèvres.

− Camus.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra. Pour le moment, Camus ne répondait pas à son étreinte.

− Camus, je t’aime. Et je veux te faire l’amour.  
− Ah vraiment ? Tu veux juste tirer…  
− Non, le coupa Saga. Je veux partager des moments avec l’homme que j’aime.  
− Et les autres ?  
− Et bien… qu’il aillent se faire foutre.  
− Sérieusement ? voulut s’assurer Camus presque choqué que Saint Saga si bon et si parfait dénigre ainsi ses frères d’arme.  
− Kanon a raison, je ne suis pas leur esclave. Je n’ai rien contre rendre service, mais ça ne doit pas se faire au détriment de mon bien-être. Camus, je serais incapable d’aimer correctement quelqu’un si je ne suis même pas capable de m’aimer moi-même. Si tu me pardonnes de t’avoir délaissé, alors je me pardonne tous mes crimes. Je me repentis chaque jour de cette nouvelle vie qui ne va pas disparaître de sitôt. Le plus loin, le plus tard possible, que je puisse passer de longs et merveilleux moments avec toi… Et avec Kanon aussi.  
− Je sais combien tu aimes ton frère. N’aie pas honte de le dire.  
− Il me manque quand il n’est pas là, dit Saga la tête baisse. Mais je t’ai toi. Et je veux t’aimer et te le prouver.

Camus lui rendit finalement son étreinte.

− J’ai aussi envie que tu me fasses l’amour. Pour tout t’avouer, ça presse un peu.  
− On parlera plus tard alors.  
− Je suis d’accord.

Les deux chevaliers s’embrassèrent. Leurs lèvres se décolèrent à peine lorsque Saga souleva Camus dans ses bras pour l’emmener jusque dans la chambre. Sa sieste lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il ressentait encore de la fatigue accumulée, mais il était bien décidé à récupérer son sommeil en retard, et les autres attendront.

*~**~**~*

_Sanctuaire d’Athéna – Temple des Poissons_

Aphrodite finissait le mélange pour son engrais. Il avait pris du retard comme il avait dû lui-même aller chercher certains végétaux à la place de Saga. Kanon l’avait contacté par télépathie pour lui dire que son frère n’était pas un esclave et qu’il n’avait qu’à se démerder lui-même pour son laxatif à plante. Aphrodite n’avait pas compris. Saga s’était pourtant proposé de lui-même. De base, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Mais pas de problème, il était allé en cueillir lui-même. Il avait même eu l’agréable surprise d’être aidé par Kiki, Aldébaran et Scylia venus lui rendre visite. 

Aphrodite aimait beaucoup cet enfant avide d’apprendre et ce couple si gentil. Avaient-ils pour projet de faire des enfants ? Ils étaient encore jeunes, mais rien n’était impossible en ces temps de paix. Et la présence d’autres petiots au Sanctuaire pourrait purifier ces lieux qui avaient été témoins de tant de bataille et de sang.

− Ouah, ça schlingue. T’as chié dedans ou quoi ?  
− Bonsoir, répondit simplement le Poisson. Pour répondre à ta charmante onomatopée, il y a bien du crottin dedans. Mais pas le mien, ça va se soit. Plutôt de cheval en fait.  
− Les plantes sont scato ou quoi ? J’arrive pas à croire que des trucs aussi belles bouffent de la merde. Beark, je supporte pas cette odeur. Je t’attends dedans. Et t’as intérêt à te laver avant de venir me faire des bisous.

Aphrodite vérifia l’heure. Il était bien tôt pour que son compagnon soit déjà là. Lui avait été occupé toute la journée avec cet engrais. Il savait qu’avec le printemps, il aurait bientôt des commandes de la part de tout le monde. Le temps était aux plantations et aux semis, il ne devait pas chaumer. Mais en toute honnêteté, il avait actuellement juste envie de lâcher la pression et de prendre un peu de bon temps avec Angelo. Du coup, Aphrodite retira ses gants et s’empressa de se doucher avant de rejoindre le Cancer qui gribouillait des trucs sur une feuille.

− Tu fais quoi ?  
− Je prépare mes articles pour ma prochaine gazette. Avec en gros titre ce traite de Saga qui ne veut plus faire nos courses. Putain, j’ai plus d’encre dans mon imprimante avec ses conneries. Je peux pas imprimer le numéro de demain. Franchement, jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Soit-disant que môsieur est fatigué, dixit son frangin Kanon. Ouais c’est ça ! Il se dégonfle, c’est tout. Quand je pense qu’on dit de lui que c’est le plus fort d’entre nous. Que dalle ! Je suis sûr qu’il nous est même inférieur. T’as qu’à regarder son mec, ça se voit à dix galaxies qu’il est frustré. Saint Saga n’a même pas la force de le bai…  
− Angie ! l’interrompit Aphrodite. C’est possible que tu corriges un peu ton langage ?  
− Me parle pas de mon langage de merde alors que tu plonges tes mains dans du fumier. 

Le suédois rit un peu. Les répartis d’Angelo le faisaient toujours rire. Même si elles étaient grossières, elles lui correspondaient bien. L’italien avait bien changé depuis leur résurrection. Derrière cet homme qui parlait cru et qui vendait honteusement les secrets des autres, il y avait une personne tendre et un chevalier impliqué dans son devoir, qui mettait un point d’honneur à faire correctement tout ce qu’il engageait. Aphrodite aimait beaucoup cet aspect-là de lui. Même son vulgaire crabe pouvait devenir un élégant prince avec lui et un fervent défenseur du Sanctuaire et d’Athéna.

− Allez, tu viens ? proposa Aphrodite en lui tendant la main.  
− Et comment !  
− Je ferais le repas tout à l’heure.

Ils s’allongèrent sur le lit pour se câliner sans se parler. C’était leur petit moment à eux, et pourtant il fut encore interrompu par un concert de cris et de gémissements très sonores, cassant immédiatement l’ambiance décontractée. Cette fois, ça venait de la maison du Verseau.

− Mais ça va pas recommencer ! railla le Cancer. Si c’est pas les dinosaures, c’est les rats de bibliothèque. T’es entouré de débauchés, Aphro. J’ai pas envie qu’ils pervertissent mon saumon label rouge, et perturbent encore mon sommeil. Allez viens, je t’emmène à mon temple, décida derechef Angelo en tirant Aphrodite. T’inquiète, j’ai fait le ménage de printemps. Ça t’étonne, hein ? C’est juste que j’ai rien d’autre à foutre ces temps de paix. Je veux une guerre, clama-t’il haut et fort dans les escaliers.

*~**~**~*

_Sanctuaire d’Athéna – Palais du Grand Pope_

Dohko finissait de cuisiner pour son popounet chéri. Si le patriarche du Sanctuaire n’avait pas à s’occuper de son ménage, il tenait à se faire lui-même ses repas depuis la résurrection. Surtout après quelques remarques de certains chevaliers comme quoi il se faisait indignement servir comme un roi alors que les autres devaient se démerder par eux-mêmes. Et puis, c’était un moment qu’il partageait avec Dohko qui squattait le palais chaque soir.

− C’est fini ? demanda Shion de la porte de la cuisine. Ça sent bon, je meurs de faim.  
− Presque. Va m’attendre à la salle à manger.

Mais ce soir, le chinois s’était attelé tout seul aux fourneaux afin d’offrir un diner en tête-à-tête à son bélier, un repas d’anniversaire en avance étant donné qu’ils avaient encore prévu une fête pour demain, le vrai jour. Le problème avec des chevaliers représentant les signes du zodiaque, c’est que leur anniversaire étaient dispersés partout dans l’année, les obligeant à festoyer régulièrement. Impossible d’en regrouper deux en une seule fête, à l’exception de Seiya et Aiolos qui n’avaient qu’un jour d’écart, Saga et Kanon aussi bien sûr. Mû et Shion n’en avaient que trois, mais Dohko savait que son têtu et boudeur bélier appréciait sa propre fête d’anniversaire. Et pourquoi que les gamins auraient la leur et pas lui ? 

Dohko rejoignit son compagnon dans le salon, avec des verres pour l’apéritif, le temps que ses cassolettes de fruits de mer gratinent au four. Shion l’attendait dans sa tenue de Pope, dans toute son élégance. Dohko l’avait toujours aimé lorsqu’il portait ces robes qui lui donnait une bonne prestance. Son souvenir lorsqu’il l’avait quitté plus de deux siècles auparavant, dans cette même tenue, était resté intact. Son Shion était incroyablement beau et distingué.

− On trinque ? proposa Dohko.  
− Avec plaisir, répondit Shion en souriant.

Il sortit d’une cachette une bouteille spéciale datant de leur époque, qu’il réservait pour Dohko et lui. Si les gamins apprenaient qu’il possédait plusieurs exemplaires de ce vin goûteux et ancien, ils s’y jetteraient dessus, pour le boire ou le vendre. Son grand âge devait incontestablement lui donner de la valeur, mais les doyens s’en fichaient. Ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Et puis, Shion déclarait souvent que les gamins étaient nés deux-cents ans trop tard pour avoir le mérite d’y goûter.

− Dohko ? demanda le Pope en insistant bien sur le nom de la balance.  
− Oui ?  
− Tu veux pas me dire c’est quoi mon cadeau ?  
− Sérieusement Shion ? Mais enfin, t’es pas un gosse.  
− Justement, j’ai passé l’âge des surprises. Allez, je ferai semblant demain.  
− Et après c’est les autres que tu traites de gamin, se moqua Dohko en sirotant sa boisson.  
− Allez Dohkooooo. Dis-moiiiiii.

Pour le coup, le vénérable Pope perdait toute son élégance pour redevenir le simple homme qu’il était. Si Shion restait toujours impartial devant les autres chevaliers, très impliqué dans le devoir confié par sa Déesse, seul son compagnon Dohko lui connaissait cette autre facette, et il l’aimait tout autant.

*~**~**~*

_Plage aux abords du Sanctuaire d’Athéna_

Kanon grattait le sable en regardant l’horizon. De temps en temps, il trouvait des coquillages et les balançait dans l’eau. Il avait veillé sur le sommeil de son jumeau pendant trois bonnes heures. Actuellement, Saga essayait de sauver son couple grâce au super poème qu’il lui avait composé, et lui attendait de pouvoir renouer le sien. Il n’allait plus tarder, il le savait.

Derrière lui, il entendit des éternuements, ce qui le fit sourire. Dès qu’il avait compris que le sérieux et impitoyable Rhadamanthe souffrait d’allergie au pollen, il en avait bien ri. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n’aimait pas tant que ça remonter à la surface, ni même traîner du côté du champ de fleurs de la deuxième prison. Kanon s’en moquait juste pour l’embêter, pour autant il ne disgracierait jamais Rhadamanthe, son puissant et fiable compagnon. Le juge avait des défauts, et il était chiant parfois. Mais Kanon avait l’impression de retomber amoureux chaque fois qu’ils se retrouvaient au lit ensemble, et au quotidien aussi. Rhadamanthe avait fait beaucoup de compromis pour s’adapter à lui. Il avait adouci son caractère et allégé son emploi du temps pour qu’ils puissent profiter d’être ensemble. Kanon appréciait vraiment ses efforts. Lui-même devrait en faire plus. Il aimait la Wyverne, il ne voulait pas le perdre.

− Tu rentres ? demanda de but en plus blanc le juge qui venait d’arriver à sa hauteur.  
− Hum, je ne sais pas. Que vas-tu faire pour te faire pardonner ?

A peine avait-il posé cette question que Kanon sentit une main agripper sa tête qui le força à se retourner. La seconde suivante, Rhadamanthe l’embrassait avec ardeur. Le grec s’y attendait. Il répondit volontiers à l’embrassade, content de savourer à nouveau ces lèvres qu’il boudait depuis plus d’un jour. C’était dur de s’en passer.

− Je t’invite au restaurant ? proposa le blond.  
− Sérieusement ? Tu m’invites à sortir ? Et ton boulot ?  
− On a fermé les tribunaux pour aujourd’hui. Trop d’émotion.  
− Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
− Je te raconterai si tu rentres avec moi.  
− Enfoiré. Tu pinces ma curiosité pour me pousser à te suivre. Sale manipulateur.  
− Tu peux aussi rester là et bouffer des coquillages, s’agaça Rhadamanthe.  
− Un restau et mon homme qui pose sa robe de juge. Attends, je vais croire que c’est noël.  
− Ouais, ben vivement l’hivers.  
− T’aime l’hivers, toi ?

Un nouvel éternuement répondit à sa question. Kanon retint très mal son amusement, et Rhadamanthe le fusilla du regard.

− Un seul commentaire et c’est ceinture ce soir.  
− J’en connais un qui ne sera pas d’accord, minauda l’ex-marina en posant sans vergogne sa main sur l’entrejambe de Rhadamanthe.  
− Putain, Kanon, soupira le juge.  
− Il va falloir attendre de rentrer, mon jugeounnet, le nargua le grec.  
− Tu veux vraiment aller au restau ?  
− Je veux, oui !

Le gémeau se dirigeait déjà vers la ville sous l’œil désabusé de l’autre dragon. La vie aurait été tellement plus simple avec Valentine, mais c’est Kanon qu’il aimait éperdument. Les sentiments en avaient vraiment, vraiment de belles parfois.

*~**~**~*

_Les Enfers – Premier tribunal_

Markino rentra dans sa chambre après une dure journée de travail. Le Seigneur Rune lui avait laissé la responsabilité du premier tribunal. Lui, le grand Markino, il ne fallait pas se montrer irrespectueux. Il punirait les âmes qui ne respectaient pas ses règles. Ah, tous ces gens beaux même dans la mort. Ils se croyaient des rois peut-être ? Markino ne pouvait pas les voir en peinture. Il les châtiait, ou plutôt leur beuglait des ordres qu’ils ignoraient royalement. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Non mais, il n’était pas n’importe qui, lui. Et il était donc tout à fait normal qu’il investisse des quartiers bien plus luxurieux que son ancien tandis. 

La chambre inoccupée du Seigneur Rune correspondait parfaitement à son statut. Et elle avait intérêt à être propre. Par chance, quelqu’un était venu proposer ses services, avec expérience à l’appui. Une vraie aubaine pour lui qui ne souhaitait pas ni faire du ménage, ni même cuisiner.

− Bienvenu maître. J’ai astiqué votre chambre de fond en comble, l’accueillit le nouveau domestique.  
− Fort bien. Et le dîner ?  
− Bientôt prêt, maître. Vous allez voir, ce sera un régal.  
− Mais dis-moi, mon ami. Es-tu aussi doué en ménage et en cuisine qu’au lit ?

Le domestique eut un mouvement de recul. Il était peut-être désespéré au point de jouer les boniches pour ce gnome de malheur, mais de là à lui accorder quelques faveurs sexuelles, il y avait une limite à tout. 

− Euh, je crains que non Maî…  
− J’ai besoin d’un petit remontant, le coupa Markino sans lui laisser le choix. Je compte sur toi.  
− Mais Maître…  
− Tu préfères que je te congédie ?  
− Non, maître.  
− Alors dépêche-toi, sinon le repas va cramer. Et je compte sur toi cette nuit aussi. Par contre, pas question que tu dormes avec moi. La descente de lit t’ira très bien.  
− Bien, maître, trembla le domestique.

Il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Lui, le grand Zélos, membre de l’armée d’Hadès, un Dieu de son temps, obligé de jouer les petites putes pour ce sous-fifre qui n’était même pas un spectre.

Le printemps, les beaux jours, la bonne humeur, les petites fleurs ? Mon cul oui ! Vie de merde !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conte violet : histoire invraisemblable
> 
> Quelques précisions :   
> − La petite-amie d’Aldébaran n’est pas un personnage que j’ai inventé. C’est un personnage qu’on voit très brièvement (quelques secondes) dans l’arc Hadès du Sanctuaire, et dans l’anime seulement. Une jeune femme qui offre une fleur à Aldébaran. J’ai toujours casé Aldébaran avec elle. Il y a douze ans, lorsque j’ai écrit mes premières fictions Saint Seiya, je l’avais appelée Scylia, et elle était une jeune femme adorable, serviable, une Shun au féminin quoi, limite parfaite histoire de faire railler certains ors parce que leur confrère était un gros veinard (il le mérite bien Aldé). J’ai appris par la suite qu’en fait elle s’appellerait Europe, comme la princesse de la mythologie grecque (mais surtout la maman de Minos et Rhadamanthe). Du coup, je pourrais me servir de cette info, mais pas dans cette fiction.  
> − La réplique de Charon « Il me vole mon travail » est bien sûr une référence à South Park. J’ai pas résisté à la mettre.  
> − Quand Minos dit « c’est notre frère, notre petit frère à nous, et il est mort », c’est aussi une réplique qui m’avait beaucoup émue dans une saga de roman que j’ai lue.  
> − J’aime beaucoup le Ikki x Hyoga (et à contrario, je n’ai jamais adhéré au Hyoga x Shun). Il n’est pas développé là car déjà trop d’éléments à traiter dans cette fiction, mais c’était juste pour montrer qu’il existe dans cette histoire. La photo que donne Shaka à Ikki vient de chez Camus, puisque je rappelle que dans le chapitre 6, Shaka va chez le frustré Camus pour lui demander quelque chose, c’était donc la photo de Hyoga.  
> − J’adopte officiellement le petit nom « saumon Label Rouge » pour Aphrodite.
> 
> Note de l’auteur : Merci d’avoir lu et félicitation pour être arrivé au bout de ce chapitre qui fait le quadruple du premier…
> 
> C’est sur cette merveilleuse scène Markino x Zélos (non consenti) que se termine cette fiction. J’aurais dû vous avertir de prévoir une bassine. De base, ils devaient être consentants avant de me rappeler que Zélos, lui, il veut du gratin, mais que maintenant il est bien obligé d’aller vers le seul qui ne le chasse pas. J’espère que les fans de Zélos sont satisfaits de son sort. Faut pas contrarier papa Hadès. En passant, j’adore écrire Hadès comme ça. Je l’imagine toujours super calme dans tout ce qu’il raconte, même quand il sort de la merde. Et je me suis aussi bien amusée à écrire ses interactions avec Poséidon. Mais mon petit péché mignon, ça reste l’amour (fraternel) entre les Dieux jumeaux. D’où leur petite scène un peu rajoutée à la dernière minute (et puis c’est toujours un plaisir d’écrire un Thanatos vaniteux à l’extrême et de mauvaise foi)
> 
> Le défi du printemps se termine aujourd’hui et il me paraissait important de repasser par tout le monde. Je crois que j’ai un peu craqué mon slip avec ce dernier chapitre. Entre les boules de geisha de Rune, la revanche de Mû, le chevalier de la verge et le spectre de la verveine (mais la blague nulle, sérieux !) et le poème de Saga, j’ai bien laissé parler mon délire. J’espère que ça vous a fait au moins sourire. En tout cas, moi ça me fait marrer.
> 
> La seule chose que je regrette presque, c’est le changement d’ambiance entre certaines scènes, et notamment la scène la plus importante pour moi, à savoir les souvenirs de Minos. J’espère avoir bien réussi à vous faire comprendre la souffrance qu’il a vécu et l’amour qu’il porte à ses frères, de même qu’Eaque qui réalise enfin qu’il est vraiment aimé. Ce qui explique que soudainement il accepte si bien les sentiments de Shaka, alors que la veille c’était encore compliqué. Bien évidemment, dans la vraie vie, je pense que ça prend plus de temps, mais là je voulais caser pas mal d’éléments dans un seul chapitre.
> 
> J’ai conscience que certains passages sont tout mignons, tout guimauve, et certaines conclusions un peu rapides, mais comprenez bien que j’ai bien été obligée de condenser. Je voulais même passer par le Sanctuaire sous-marin pour écrire le joyeux bordel qu’il y règne, avant de renoncer parce qu’il y avait déjà bien assez d’éléments. Les scènes principales de ce chapitre sont la dispute Charon-Zélos et la fraternité entre les trois juges.
> 
> Merci encore pour votre lecture. N’hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c’est gratuit et ça fait chaud au cœur pour un auteur. 
> 
> Tchuss

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d’avoir lu  
> Ce premier chapitre est celui qui me satisfait le moins. De base, il ne devait y avoir que la partie avec Shion et Dohko qui sont un de mes couples favoris. C’est donc la première scène que j’ai écrite pour ce défi il y a plus d’un mois, bien avant que je n’étende « l’univers » et mes délires. Vous trouverez peut-être ça un peu guimauve, mais c’est l’esprit de cette fiction. Mignonnerie et légèreté, et un peu d’humour aussi (du moins j’essaie très très fort d’être drôle), mais plus dans les autres chapitres. 
> 
> J’aime bien le Aphrodite que j’ai écrit. Je ne sais pas si c’est original, mais ce double jeu qu’il fait plait bien, et donc j’ai adoré écrire le passage sur eux, de même que la dernière partie avec Kanon alors que j’avais déjà écrit cinq chapitres.
> 
> Tout retour est apprécié.


End file.
